Septiplier Sequel
by Blackprincess666
Summary: The sequel to The Septiplier.
1. Chapter 1

Jack's POV

*Weeks before the accident*

All of this was so funny. This stupid new game. I just kept laughing at it. The game involved two people where one was a baby and the other was the dad and the baby had to try to kill itself while the dad tried to stop it. Normally this is not what happened. Most of the time the team decided that it would be better just to see how fast they could kill the baby. This is what Mark and I had been doing all day. The session had started out nice, Mark had no idea what he was doing, and it had slowly turned into a giant mess the more we played. We had shut off out recording equipment a while ago and we were now just talking as friends and screwing around in the game some more.

"Mark don't eat glass!" I yelled at him as he smashed the table...again.

"Wah? Did you tell me TO eat the glass," He said, "Cause I can't understand your irishness!"

I laughed at his silly joke and watched as Mark, the baby this round, slowly turned green and died after eating the shards of glass from the table. When we respawned I was the baby.

"AH HA! Now who's your daddy?!" Mark yelled through his mic.

"No! I want mom to come home!" I said laughing as I ran through the vents.

"Huh? Where'd you go?! Are you in the vents!" Mark exclaimed while I continued to laugh.

"I was. Now you'll never find me!" I said as I moved the weird ass baby out of the vent and into a closet filled with soap, bleach, and what looked like Windex. I chuckled and quickly drank all three bottles before running out and into the kitchen to climb into the fridge.

"Maaaark. You'll never find meeee." I said in a really creepy voice, I even creeped myself out with it.

"Haha. Are you in the bathroom?" He asked.

"Nope!" I answered laughing.

"What the...then where are you?" He said.

"You'll have too...oh haha!" I laughed when the death screen came up and said "Baby wins!"

"What?! Where were you?" Mark exclaimed.

"I was in the fridge!" I said laughing.

"Ohhhhh." Mark said before he started laughing too

And that was how our evening went. We played some other games but it mainly consisted of us laughing at each other's stupid mistakes and maybe some stupid deaths. All in all it was a ton of fun and at the end I couldn't wait to play another game with him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Jumping Around

*A week before the accident*

Sean's POV

"(ENTER SEAN'S FIRST GIRLFRIEND'S NAME HERE) I don't know. Flying out there takes a lot of money…..Of course I want to see you…...Yes. I'll try to look for tickets….You know I can't promise that…...I...Yes but…..I know darling….I promise I'll try to be there for your birthday…..I know…..I miss you too….I love you too…..Bye." I hung up the phone and went back to my computer where I'd been playing another game with Mark. He was looking at the camera funny when I returned and I couldn't help by chuckle at him.

"Whatcha thinkin 'bout Markimoo?" I asked.

"Oh. Nothing. Let's play some more Rocket League so I can kick all the balls around some more!" He said, my question seeming to snap him out of his thoughts.

I laughed and dived back into the game with him, kicking a giant soccer ball with a car and destroying everything but each other. It was a lot of fun but my happiness only seemed to last a few minutes before my girlfriend was calling me again and demanding more of my attention. I sat there for a few seconds just staring at my buzzing phone, debating on answering it or finishing the game with Mark.

"Answer it Sean...I can wait." Mark said with a smile through the screen.

I smiled back and picked up the still buzzing phone, not moving from my chair in front of the computer, and quickly swiped the answer logo over the screen.

"Sorry. I was playing a game with Mar….No I was just bus….yes….yes…..I know hun…...Ok…...Hey what?!...No you listen! Mark is my bestfriend ok? I would be nowhere without him and I'm not gonna let you say things like that about him…Thank you…..It's ok….I…...Hey I…...ok…..ya…...I'll be ready in a few minutes…...ya. Bye" I hung up and placed the phone on my desk. I quickly followed that up by letting my head fall forward and onto the desk as well.

"Ow…" I mumbled.

"You ok buddy?" Mark asked from the screen.

I gave a thumbs up and kept my face to the desktop, I didn't want to face him and have him ask me questions about what she had said.

"Hey. I'm gonna go pack for Pax ok? I'll talk to you later Sean." Mark said before hanging up the skype call.

I sat there with my face on my desk for a few more minutes before sitting up and searching the web for tickets to see my girlfriend next week for her birthday. When I found some I booked it right away and texted her about it, no way was I calling her again today. I sighed after that was done and leaned back in my chair. I wish there was just a way to get rid of all the stress I had right now. Sighing again I got up and decided to take a warm shower, maybe that would melt some of the stress away.

Mark's POV

After I hung up with Sean I stared at the blank screen for a few minutes. I needed to think about what had happened during both calls and why. When I heard him talking to her the first time a feeling of jealous washed up in me like a small wave and I couldn't explain it. It was like I was jealous of him calling her darling and saying that he loved her….but why would I feel that way? Sean was my best friend and nothing more. I mean he was like my brother but that was different. And during the second call I felt worry and hatred towards her. I couldn't explain that either. All of this was too weird. I just needed to breath and do something else for a while. I finally stood from my chair and began packing my bags for Pax. This was something that was going to keep me distracted for a bit. I loved hanging out with my fans. I couldn't wait to meet more of them. That thought just made me smile with excitement.


	3. Discord AN

Ok so I thought maybe it might be cool to talk to you guys...like in real time...maybe get some ideas off of you guys...so I created a discord channel for **SPECIFICALLY** and **ONLY** Septiplier ideas and questions for me, about me, or about the story. If you want to join me on the Discord channel go to discordapp. com (If you don't already have one/don't know what it is) create an account (again if you don't have one already, and then go to this link: discord. gg/ 0t6ygHnYRPP1ZePC to get the code to join my chat room. This isn't mandatory I just thought it would be a fun way to talk to you guys and swap ideas. Have fun ^-^


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tragedy

*The day of the accident*

Mark's POV

It had been a wonderful day. The sun was bright in the baby blue sky and there wasn't a single cloud to block it. I was walking home from the store when I received a text from Sean.

'The plane is landing in an hour. Can't wait to see you again!' It read.

I smiled and looked at the phone for a few seconds longer than I should have. I sighed as I put it away and continued to walk home as I thought about what had happened in the past week. Every time I had video chatted with Sean a new feeling welled up inside of me. A week into PAX it was loneliness and the longing to be near him and hold him in my arms. After that it was the jealousy again. And then one night a few days ago I found myself just staring into his amazing blue eyes as he talked about something he had done while with his girlfriend, tho I hadn't listened to what he was saying much. The only reason I even realized I was staring was because minutes later he was asking if my screen had frozen or something. I sighed again just thinking about all the strangeness. What was going on with me? My phone buzzed again as I got another text from Sean.

'Hey are you gonna pick me up or do I have to get a cab?' He said.

I quickly typed back 'Ya don't worry about it. I'll be there when you land.' and sent the message as I entered my house. I sighed once more and looked at the clock on the wall. It was already 12:30. Sean's plane would land and 1 and it would take me a half hour to drive to the airport. So I grabbed my keys and left in my new car.

Sean's POV

It had been about an hour since I had last texted Mark and I still hadn't gotten a response about where he was. I stared at my phone again and then looked around me to see if he had just gotten lost in the crowd. My plane had been a little late so I wouldn't blame him for having fallen asleep somewhere waiting for me but you think I would've seen him by now. Sighing I sent a new text to his phone in hopes of hearing it go off somewhere near me or getting a text from him about where he was finally. Not being able to talk to him was killing me. Plus the worry about something that could've happened to him was building up the more time went by. Basically, I was a wreck and would only be calmed by my Markimoo. Hang on….did I really just think that? I mean a called him that to tease him but since when did I subconsciously call him that? Strange. I would have thought about this more but at that moment my phone rang and I got excited to see that it was Mark's number. I quickly answered it in hopes of getting some answers.

"Hey Mark where are you? I've been waiting for like an hour now bud." I said.

"Hello? Are you a friend of Mr. Fischbach's?" Said a strange voice on the other end.

"Yes I am. My name is Sean. He was supposed to pick me up from the airport today and he…" I stated.

"Oh!" The voice interupted, "Well I'm sorry sir but there's been a complication with your plans. You see your friend has been hospitalized at the Ronald Reagan medical center and…"

This time it was my turn to interrupt her. "Wait what? Mark is in the hospital? Why?!" I said.

"He's been in a car accident. He was hit badly and may be…"

I hung up and raced out of the airport with bags in tow. I raced around the sidewalk until I found an empty cab.

"Take me to the hospital and quickly as you can. My friend is there and I need to see him." I told the cabbie.

"Whatever. As long as you pay me when we get there." He said rudely.

While we drove I was getting more and more stressed. Mark was hurt and there wasn't even a way to tell if he was ok or dead. My mind kept playing out different scenarios of finding him at the hospital. The best one being that he came out of the crash with nothing but a few bumps and scrapes. My mind held onto that thought as we pulled up to the hospital and I threw money at the cabbie before running up the front stairs and into the lobby.

"Sir? Can I help you find someone?" The lady at the front counter asked me.

"Ah yes," I said quickly, "I need to find Mark Fischbach. He was just brought in from a car crash."

"Ok um….Can you say the name slower please? I had trouble understanding your accent…" The lady said politely.

I blushed a tiny bit as I realized I had gotten so worked up that I had started talking too fast for her. "Yes. I'm sorry. Mark Fischbach." I said again, slower this time.

"Ok sir. Your friend is in the ICU in room 302." She said.

"Thank you." I said and hurried off in the direction the signs said was the right way to go.

I practically ran through the halls trying to find the right room. When I did I went to open the door to go in but got stopped by the doctor that was coming out.

"Whoa there. Not so quickly. We just got him in after a little surgery to fix up his wrist." The doctor said.

"What happened to his arm?" I asked.

"Well. it's broken, along with his leg, and covered in small scratches. But that isn't even the worst part of it all." He informed me.

"What else is wrong with him Doc?" I asked again.

"Well his shoulder is dislocated and there's a half inch deep gash going from his arm pit to about the bottom of his ribs as well as the broken bones. He was really lucky to still be breathing when we go to him." Doc informed me.

"Well….well….how did it all happen?" I asked my final question.

"He was hit on the driver's side by someone that had ran a red light while he was driving forward on the green. The collision caused Mark's car to be almost crushed and pieces of the fender of the other car to break off into his side. He has one nearly miss his heart. The only problem with it all is…" and I interrupted again.

"What there's more problems?" I said.

"Yes. The crash caused him brain to hit the side of his skull with such force that it has sent him into a coma that we're not sure he'll wake up from." He said.

I was stunned. I stood there and just stared at the doctor like an idiot. All of this news came crashing down on me like a giant rock. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. I wanted to be mad at the guy who hit Mark. I wanted to punch the wall. I didn't know what I wanted. So I thanked the doctor and asked what I could do. He told me to come back tomorrow when they had Mark fully patched up and free of blood and his torn clothing. I had only nodded and left, not knowing where I'd go now. I thought about it as I stood waiting for a cab and only realized that I had made a decision when we pulled up in front of Mark's house. I got out, paid and thanked the cabbie before looking around Mark's porch for the extra key I knew he kept there. Upon finding it I let myself into his house and sat on his couch before I let my elbows rest on my knees, let my head fall into my hands and cried.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Days of Sadness

Sean's POV

I sat in Mark's room just gazing at the things he had in there. There were several posters and a couple pictures of family on the dresser he had near the left wall. His bed was centered in the room and there was a small desk on the right wall. There was a window behind the headboard of the bed and another small one to the left of the desk. It was a small, simple room. Only one decent light was needed to give the room life, even tho it's previous occupant was asleep elsewhere right now. I sighed and fell back onto the bed. Everything in here smelled like him. I know that's weird but it did and every time the scent of the woods and earth hit my nose I was reminded of what pain my friend was possibly in. It made me hurt just thinking about it yet again so I had to leave the room. I didn't even remember why I went in there in the first place. I went into the living room and turned on the TV. I didn't even bother flipping through the channels, I wasn't really watching it anyway. My mind was on what had happened to Mark, How it had happened. Who was even responsible. Why did it have to happen to him. Especially when he was everything to me….no. Keep that thought in check. My girlfriend was my everything. Mark was just my best friend. No reason to think that way about him. Just a friend.

*Days later*

I had gotten into a routine. Sleep on the couch, get up several times during the night because of nightmares, eventually give up on sleeping any more, get up, get on my laptop and try to make a video, try to smile, edit, post, make a second video, edit, post, try to sleep, repeat. I hadn't eaten since I had gotten here. This whole thing had forced me into a downward slope and it wasn't looking good at the moment. Every day I forced a smile for my fans. I made myself look happy and smile. Of course no one knew what had happened to Mark, although I had people asking me every day. 'Where's Mark?' 'Jack have you seen him?' 'Is Mark taking a break?' The questions were endless. I answered all of them practically the same. Mark had gone on a short break and he would be back in a month or so. I had to lie. I had to keep his viewers from worrying about him like I was. I had to keep them happy and oblivious. It was hard to do, but for now it was what had to be done.

*A few weeks later*

I sat in front of the TV again. I hadn't posted a video in a few days. I hadn't shaved in weeks so my face was covered in dark, coarse hair. My eyes were red and bloodshot from lack of sleep. I had started eating again but only just. My hair was a complete mess and I probably looked and smelled like shit. I felt terrible. On a better note, the hospital had called that morning and had said it would be a rough two months before they expected Mark to wake up again. That had given me a bit of hope, but only enough to actually feel like doing something again.

*A month later*

My sleep had gotten better and I was eating regularly again. I was even smiling again and had shaved off the rough beard I had been growing. I had made more videos and had even made one explaining my disappearance for a month or so and what had happened to Mark. It made me smile to see the comments filled with remarks about how people were concerned with both of us and wanted us to worry more about our health than them and videos. The hospital had been calling almost every day to give me updates about how Mark was healing. His wrist had fully healed, they had popped his shoulder back into place and his leg was healing nicely. The only thing they were concerned about anymore was the gash in his side that was taking a long time to heal but had made huge progress. I had reported all of the current updates in the video I had made about his condition and my own, plus why I was in LA anyway. For the first time in week I heard my own phone go off, I had been using only Mark's house phone before this. I quickly got up to answer it but didn't find it in time. I picked it up to see who had called and was shocked to find more than 100 missed calls and texts all from the same person, my girlfriend. I quickly called her back and tried to explain.

"Hey hunny….ya I'm sorry about that. I got really busy…..I'm really sorry…...ya…..I was with Mark….Ok I was supposed to be with him…..no. He's in the hospital…...Ya. He's been there for almost 2 months now….I know….I promise I'll call more…...Yes dear…..ok….I…..I lov…." I didn't get to finish before she hung up on me.

I sighed out. She was mad at me for ignoring her for so long. It wasn't like I'd meant to. I was just so depressed that I hadn't heard anything but the house phone ringing. It was so stupid of me. I sighed again, rubbed my temples, and gazed at the clock. It was already almost 9PM. I had wasted most of the day doing tons of videos and keeping everybody updated on Mark's condition. I suddenly felt very tired and retreated to the couch to sleep the night away and wake up to yet another day without Mark but even more hope in having him wake up sooner than they expected him to.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Waiting

Sean POV

I was a complete mess. My hair was everywhere. I was still in my PJs. I hadn't even brushed my teeth. I had jumped out of bed and into my car as soon as I had hung up my phone and grabbed my car keys. I was speeding down the highway faster than I should have, I was going to be lucky if I didn't end up in the same place Mark was, but none of that mattered to me at the moment. Mark was waking up today. He was the only thing that mattered to me. I had finally come to terms with my feelings on the last visit to see him. I loved Mark. I know that's sudden but I know it's true. He makes me laugh. He makes me smile on rough days when not even my girlfriend can make a difference. I get lost in his chocolate eyes too easily. I smiled just thinking about him. Hell I got butterflies every time I was with the goofball or even when we tried to video chat. I always stumbled over my words when he joked about how he got so many fan girls with his "Deep sexy voice". And I had to agree. I made me weak in the knees and gave me shivers to hear him use it, even just to tease me or make fun of his fans. I was in love with him. And that was that.

I smiled as I thought about it. But I was snapped back to reality as I ran past the Nurse at the counter and had to run backwards to yell at her where I was going. Once I turned around again I was running and thinking about him again. What would he think when I told him? Do I tell him? No. I'll wait. I'll find out if he feels the same first. I'll wait for Mark. I ran into his room and quickly took my normal seat and waited. The doctors had said it would be any time now. My heart was beating so fast, and not just from the running. I was nervous to see his eyes again. I was nervous to say hello to him. Man I was a wreck. I sighed and looked back to his face in time to see his eyes twitch once, twice, and then flutter open slowly before shutting quickly as he got adjusted to the bright lights of his room. When Mark was able to focus again he turned his face towards me. I smiled and looked into his eyes.

"Hey buddy! How you feeling?" I asked.

I wasn't at all ready for his response. With dull eyes he searched my face, as if he was looking for an answer to something. He looked confused and slightly scared. It was as if he didn't know where he was...or who he was.

"I….I'm sorry…" Mark choked out as he used his voice for the first time in a long 3 months, "Who are you?"

I felt my eyes go wide and my mouth drop. My mind spun. He doesn't remember me. He doesn't remember me. Why doesn't he remember me? What's going on? What happened in Mark's beautiful brain that could make him forget me? He forgot me. I must have sat there for a few minutes just stunned and looking at him because I snapped back to reality when his hand was waving in my face.

"You ok pal? You're not like my brother or anything right?" Mark asked me.

I shook my head, "No. Your brother is named Thomas and he is WAY older than I am." I said.

"Oh ya right. I remember him now." Mark said nodding.

"But you don't remember me?" I asked

His chocolate eyes looked over my face again. They looked over my entire body actually. And still, when he looked back at me, he looked lost.

"No," He said, "I can't remember you at all. Sorry."

I was too shocked to say anything, so I nodded, got up and left the room. I walked slowly down the hallway. I walked to the reception desk and barely remember asking the nurse there when I could pick Mark up and take him home now that he was awake. Tomorrow. I could take him home tomorrow. He would be home again. I'd have to find him clothes. I was zoned out the whole way to his house. I couldn't even remember opening his front door to go inside. I looked around and noticed I was in the kitchen. I hadn't eaten all morning because of my excitement. But I wasn't hungry, so I left and went into Mark's living room to sit on the couch and watch mindless TV before I fell asleep there, just like before he woke up.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Home

Mark's POV

It had been a half hour drive with the man I didn't remember. He was quite handsome. His skin was a fair color, not to pale, not to tan. His hair was a dark brown scattered with white and cut short. He had a slight, dark colored, scruff covering his cheeks and around his lips. His body was small but toned, as if he had once been a runner of some sort. But out of all these things the one point of him I noticed most were his eyes. They were like seas of blue that flowed with his emotions and caught his laughter before the sound even passed his slightly pink lips. His voice was soft most of the time and held an accent of some sort, Irish or maybe Scottish, I couldn't tell. Before I knew it I found my eyes traveling over the rest of his body as he drove back to my house. I had to force myself to look away before my mind got ahead of me. I looked out my window and looked at the scenery as it passed by. I gave an audible sigh.

"What's up Mark? You've been quiet." The man said, Sean I think he said his name was.

"Huh? Oh ya. I'm ok. Just trying to remember everything you know?" I said.

Sean nodded and he glanced at me quickly before looking back to the road. I continued to look out the window and soon remembered the places I use to go and how to get to them. Everything was coming back to me slowly, except the memories of the man next to me, but the doctor did say it would take some time to get everything back. Maybe that was all my brain needed. Just time.

*The next day*

I had woken up and walked around my house, looked into every room, and found everything as it was before everything happened, even tho Sean had basically been living here for the past few months. Finding everything in order I had went into the room I kept all my recording equipment in and sat down to record a short video explaining everything to everyone. I was really happy to see that no one seemed to have left the channel, and that someone named Jacksepticeye had told people about what had happened and that I'd be back in no time. Why did that name sound familiar? As I was about to type it in and find out my stomach growled. I shrugged off the search for the name in favor of a search for food. As I went into the kitchen I smelled something that reminded me of bacon and pancakes. I smiled a little and started humming the little song about mixing the two together before I looked up. I stopped dead. Stopped humming, stopped walking, stopped everything except staring and breathing. Sean was making breakfast shirtless. I felt like my heart was going to explode when he turned and noticed me.

"Oh hey Mark. Say something next time haha," He said with a smile as he left to eat what he had made at the small table in the next room, "There's more in the skillet if you want it."

I slowly walked over as my mind cleared and glanced into the skillet. My mind was right. Sean had made bacon pancakes. I smiled and chuckled, completely forgetting about what had just happened for a few minutes.

"This looks great!" I called out.

"I thought you'd like it. You never use to shut up about how you wanted to try it." Sean called back.

I smiled to myself and walked out into the room he had just gone to. I wish I remembered Sean more. He seemed like an awesome guy. He was funny, smart, a total gamer and nerd. He seemed like the perfect guy for…..not me. Nope. Not in my entire memory could I ever remember having feelings like this. So they're not real, just a side effect of trying to remember him….I hope. Just thinking about it again had my mind wondering back to him and I let my eyes settle on him as I ate across from Sean.

"You ok buddy?" He said.

I must have been staring. "Ya...ya I'm fine. Just thinking." I said with a smile.

"Alright," Sean said, "Well if you have any questions you can ask me ok?"

I nodded and stared at the food on my plate, trying to think of questions to possibly ask him. My mind went through everything before it settled on the lamest question you could ask someone and decided it was good enough to start with.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked, not looking up at him.

"Green." Sean replied after a few seconds of silence.

"Favorite food?"

"Cookies….and cake."

"Favorite movie?"

"Umm….that's a hard one haha."


	8. Chapter 7

Mark POV

I stood in front of the mirror after my shower. I looked at the long scar that ran down my side and the scar on my shoulder from when they had to put it back in the proper place. I traced the scar on my side with the tip of my finger. I winced a little but it didn't hurt anymore than it should. I wondered what Sean would think of them. I laughed at the thought of him finding them manly. And then I thought about it more. What if he did like them? What if he traced them like I did? I stopped and shook my head to clear it. Sean seemed pretty straight. I didn't wanna ruin anything I already had with him even if I didn't remember it yet. I jumped when I heard a knock on the bathroom door. I turned to see Sean standing there. I felt my face get very red very quickly as I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked him.

"Ehhhhh….only a few minutes. I wanted to see what you were doing in here." He answered.

"I was just thinkin." I told him.

"Mmk." Sean mumbled before turning and going elsewhere in my house.

I breathed a deep sigh before heading to my room to dress myself. I decided on a pair of jeans and my favorite flannel shirt before going out into the living room and joining Sean on the couch to watch the news real from this morning. A lot had happened since I went into that small coma. There was a new terrorist group trying to hurt a lot of people in a lot of ways. There was a fight about who the lesser of two evils should be president. There was even a segment about a man who had killed many people and had yet been caught. The worst thing I saw come on the screen was a video of a bombing that had just happened the night before. So many people had died because of one mans rage against them.

"God….I black out for 3 months and the world does this?" I said in a joking tone, "I didn't know they needed me so much."

Sean glanced at me and smiled a little. "Ya," He said, "A lot of people needed their super Markimoo."

I smiled at him, he smiled at me. I leaned forward a little, letting my mind move me as I gazed into his perfect blue eyes. And then his phone rang.

"I gotta get this." Sean sighed.

I looked at him quizzically, not remembering anything that would've happened to have him react to a call like that. But when I heard the tone he used and the way the other person wouldn't let him get one word in I suddenly thought about why. Maybe it was his girlfriend. The mean bitch wouldn't even let him explain anything before she cut him off to yell at him. I felt a rage come up in me and before I knew it I was walking over to him and taking his phone from his hand and putting it to me ear.

"And that's why I want you home. So you can stop that silly Youtube business and come marry me…" I let her go on before I interrupted her this time.

"Now listen here bitch," I started saying. "I've heard enough to know that if you want him to quit doing something he loves than you're definitely not the right gal for him and he definitely shouldn't marry your bitch ass. And another thing sweet heart. If he wanted to go home and marry you then why is he here caring for me? Just think about that before you call him again."

I hung up and handed the phone back to Sean. He looked shocked and slightly horrified. But he took his phone back silently and stuck it in his pocket before just standing there in front of me and looking at me like I had maybe done something very wrong. I was about to ask what I had done when he lunged forward and hugged me. I stood there for a few seconds not knowing what to do before hugging him back. I felt Sean shake and hugged him tighter.

"I've been trying to do that since I got here…" He said silently, "Thanks Mark."

"No problem," I said as I pushed on his shoulder to end the hug but not move him away too much, "Now why don't we go get some drinks?"

*A few hours later*

I slammed my empty cup down on the counter and laughed at all the looks it gave me. I was drunk off my ass so I didn't really care. Did I care? No...I don't think I did. I waved at the bartender and he walked over to refill my glass.

"Go easy buddy," He said, "I don't want both you AND your friend on my poles at the same time. The ladies would never leave."

I laughed, remembering that Sean had tossed his shirt off an hour earlier and gone to dance around one of the stripper poles. I looked around to find where he was and saw him still dancing in the middle of a table with girls all around him. I smirked, grabbed by drink and walked over to them. I squeezed right into the middle of the crowd and let my eyes wonder over the prize in the middle. Sean's upper body was lean and toned, just like I thought it had been when I first saw him. His chest had hair on it but not so much that it looked gross as he moved around on the pole. His eyes glowed from either the drinks or the lights of the bar, I couldn't tell which but whatever made them glow drove me wild inside. His lips were formed into a drunken smile that looked innocent but suggestive as fuck. And the way he moved his body made me want to move with him in a whole different way. I looked more and noticed that somewhere along the way his belt had come off and his pants hung open ever so slightly and his brown hair was in a complete mess like someone had already run their hands through it. I didn't know if it was the drinks in me or me simply wanting to finally admit something to myself but I grabbed his arm and pulled him down to me so his face was mere inches from mine. All of the girls that had circled around made noises at us, either cheering us on or wanting to pay money to watch us together. I just smirked at the thought of what they were suggesting. My hand wandered up to cup Sean's cheek and bring his face even closer to mine. The roar of chants around us got louder. Sean smirked at me and before anything else could happen his lips were on mine and there was money being thrown at us. I broke the kiss and looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Let's get out of here before I do some one on this table." I said as I pulled Sean off the table and into my arms as I raced out of the bar and down the sidewalk in the direction of my home.


	9. Chapter 8

Mark POV

I have no memory of that night. But I remember everything before the blackout. Sean and I had gotten into my car and driven to a club to celebrate the break up between Sean and his witch of a "girlfriend". And after we had had a few drinks we watched someone dance on the table and I took home a stranger…..I think anyway. Everything after getting to the club is very fuzzy or I have no memory of it at all. Opening my eyes the next morning hurt so I held them closed for another 10 minutes to get use to the light, my head was already pounding. I moved my arm to hold my head and found that I actually couldn't move it at all because there was something heavy lying on it. I opened my eyes slowly and quizzically looked at who was on it. The person had light brown hair that was cut short but left shaggy. That was honestly the only thing I could see of them without moving the sheets. And then I realized…..I and the stranger were naked. I blushed deeply and moved slowly as to not wake the person up as I got out of bed. When I was successful I looked around my room a little.

My room was a mess. There were clothes everywhere and part of the sheets had been tangled around one of the bed posts. My pillows were all over the room and for some reason there was a belt strapped to another bed post. I blushed more and walked over to my closet to grab some clothes quickly before taking a shower and making some breakfast.

As I walked out of my room I looked around to make sure Sean wasn't already awake and moving around the house. When the coast was clear I walked to the bathroom down the hall and showered, dressed, and went to the kitchen. As I was frying up some bacon Sean stumbled in.

"You look like shit." I said, smiling.

"Thanks Mawk." He said.

I giggled slightly at the cute way he has said my name. It almost sounded like the voice I had heard last night. Wait….why did it make me remember the stranger saying that? I shrugged it off. Sean seemed to say a lot of things that reminded me of females I once knew or still know. I brought a small plate of two pancakes and a small stack of bacon over to the table to eat.

"I feel like shit…..and for some reason my arse hurts…" Sean said when I sat down

I laughed way too hard at his statement. "Sounds like you had a rough night." I said, still laughing.

Sean glared at me and took some of my bacon. I slapped his hand lightly and then noticed the scratch marks all over his arms.

"What happened there?" I said pointing at them.

"I have no idea. I don't remember much of last night at all." Sean said as he shrugged.

I shrugged as well and went to take a bite of my pancakes before stopping.

"You want some?" I said, extending the end of my fork towards him.

"Sure," Sean said, taking the fork from me and eating the bit of pancake on the end of it, "And after breakfast you can show me to the shower."

I smiled at the thought and then blushed as the thought went deeper. I looked back to my plate and ate my breakfast, occasionally giving Sean some too. It was a good morning.

*later in the evening*

'Hey Sean!" I called, "I think I posted a video of last night…"

As Sean walked in quizzically I showed him the screen of us at the club….or at least of Sean at the club. I was guessing I was the one holding the camera since it was on my channel.

"What the…..am I on a pole?" Sean asked.

I just nodded as I hit play.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Well…..THAT happened

Sean POV

Well…..that was the weirdest video I had ever seen….and it was only 10 seconds long. I can't even explain how weird it was. It was seriously a short video of Mark yelling "Woooo! Ya! SHAKE THAT IRISH ASS!" at me as I danced drunkenly around a pole….it wasn't even dancing. More like trying not to fall on my face every few seconds. Both Mark and I stared at the screen after the video ended and then burst out laughing. It was so bad.

"Oh my god." I said, still laughing my arse off.

"THAT'S what we were afraid of?!" Mark said, almost falling out of his chair.

We sat there laughing for like 10 minutes before calming down and taking deep breaths. I flopped onto the floor and just sat there smiling. Mark had leaned back in his chair and was smiling at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. The light from his small ceiling fan made the brown color of his eyes lighten slightly. It was beautiful, they looked like drops of chocolate. I felt myself smiling more as I looked at him. Mark had a beautiful face. His jawline wasn't too defined but it was enough to make him a very handsome man. When his lips were pulled back into a smile small dimples appeared on his cheeks. I let my eyes fall to where his arms were still resting behind his head. I looked at the way his dark hair fell on them and how the muscles in his arms flexed slightly when he moved….Annnnnnnnnnnnd he moved because he's looking at me right? I looked back to Mark's face and noticed that he was indeed watching me and that stupid grin on his face had been replaced with a smirk that melted me. OH GOD WHAT WAS MY BRAIN DOING TO ME!? I looked away quickly and laughed it off nervously.

"What's so funny?" Mark asked me.

"Your face is funny!" I said, trying to keep my cool.

*Hours later*

We had made a few videos together for our channels, since we really hadn't posted in a few days and people were starting to wonder what was going on or if we had died. So after reassuring our fans with several videos, 4 to be exact, we sat back in Mark's sofa and just relaxed. It had been a few days since I had seen Mark fully relax. Trying to remember everything he had forgotten was tiring and stressful for him. And although I had been helping him remember things he was still a long way from remembering me fully. I don't ever think he remembered that I had a channel until today. And when he found out he seemed really shocked and blushed slightly, though I have no idea why. I mean I expected the shock but...it was weird to see him blush. But it was strangely cute too. I found myself thinking about it again, and smiling as I did so, before I shock my head and tried to follow along with what we were watching. I was already lost. Mark had changed the channel again. We were now watching something with a tall, brown haired guy running from another person….or thing….maybe…..the other person had completely black eyes and looked like they were holding a dagger. I was so confused.

"What are we watchin Mark?" I asked.

"Supernatural. I need to catch up before the new season comes out." He said.

"Oh…..Well what's going on?" I said, quizzically, as a shorter blonde character joined the others on screen.

"They have to kill that demon to help their friend Charlie….." Mark said, he was totally into the episode and looked like he had barely heard what I said.

I sat back and tried to understand what was going on. Mark had sat forward and his arms now rested across his knees as he focused on the tv. A few minutes went by and I still had no idea what was going on. I sighed and stood up from the sofa.

"Do you want a beer or something Mark?" I said as I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Um…..ya sure…." He said, still totally engrossed in the tv show.

"I could do anything I wanted and he wouldn't notice…." I thought out loud.

And then the idea hit me. I could literally do ANYTHING. So I stripped off my shirt and undid my pants before walking back into the living room and sitting next to Mark again. I sat his beer on the floor next to his feet and sat back to watch what would happen if he ever noticed me sitting like this. After a few minutes I was getting bored so I got up again and retrieved my hat from the front room, near the door. Before I sat back down again I put it on and chucked my pants off. I then sat on the sofa in my red boxers and hat only. Another Netflix episode and another 3 beers for myself later and Mark STILL hadn't noticed me. This called for drastic measures…

Mark POV

I can't believe I had completely forgotten about this show. It was so awesome! So many awesome creatures and characters to fall in love with. My personal favorite was the demon king Crowley, but that was manly because he was a badass character. I had gotten so dragged into the show that I had watched 6 episodes and hadn't even noticed the time go by. By the time I paused the next episode to stretch and drink some of my almost forgotten beer, it was almost 9 o'clock that night. I leaned back and rubbed my eyes.

"Well that was interesting." Sean said from beside me.

I laughed a little, "Ya. It gets more interesting if you've seen…" I stopped and stared at my friend.

Sean had somehow stripped and had been sitting next to me naked for….I don't know how long. But he was. The mans bare ass, along with other very bare parts of him, was touching my sofa. He had one leg crossing his lap so that he wasn't showing anything off, but at the same time it showed off his leg muscles beautiful. And his bare chest was ever so slightly muscled, covered with what looked like water droplets from something. My eyes went up to look at his strong arms and shoulders, his right arm holding his beer up to his lovely lips. The beer was in fact the source of the dripping water. I watched as the condensation on the bottle collected at the bottom of the bottle in the form of a drop, and when it got big enough it dropped onto his chest and slid down it ever so slowly. I watched as the drop disappeared behind his leg.

"Oh jeez that was cold!" Sean said, practically jumping from the sudden drop of water.

I laughed as he moved, suddenly noticing that I had been staring at him and hadn't finished my earlier thought. I blushed and looked at anything other than Sean for a few minutes. I felt his eyes on me as I was trying not to look at him.

"What's wrong Mark?" He asked in a smirking tone.

"Nothin…." I said, still slightly blushing and avoiding my friends gaze.

I felt Sean move on the sofa next to me as he uncrossed his legs and shifted towards me. I could feel the smirk on his face as Sean's hand came up and grabbed my chin, bringing my face down so I had to look into his blue eyes. I blushed more the longer he looked into my eyes.

"Your blush is so cute Markimoo." Sean said, I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

I gulped and Sean brought my face closer to his. My heart was beating so quick I thought Sean would hear it beating against my ribs. Sean's smirk widened into a full blown crooked smile. I had no control of the thoughts going through my head as Sean's face got even closer to mine, his grip on my jaw lessening as his thumb started to caress my cheek softly. My eyes widened as his lips became centimeters from mine.

"You have such dirty thoughts if I can do this to you so easily," Sean taunted me, his other hand suddenly on my leg, tracing my upper thigh lightly, "What will I do with such a naughty boy?"

I swallowed hard and just stared into his eyes. I could feel my body reacting to his words but I didn't feel weird or embarrassed by it. I didn't feel like it was wrong or that we shouldn't be like this. The only thought in my mind was to kiss the man in front of me and not regret it.

"Do it Mark…." Sean whispered, his lips now hovering barely a hair above mine.

And I did.


	11. Chapter 10

Mark POV

The kiss was deep and passionate. Nothing about it felt wrong in any way. Sean had moved to straddle me but he had kept our lips together as much as he could. I slipped my tongue through his lips and caressed his tongue with mine. Sean's arms wrapped around my neck, bringing us even closer. I instinctively put my arms around his back and pulled him up onto my lap more, making him sit on top of my groin. Our kiss stopped then and Sean smirked at me before he moved and grinded his hips against mine. I closed my eyes and let out a deep moan, making Sean smirk more.

"Do you like that Mark?" Sean whispered, "Do you like when I do that?"

With every word Sean grinded into me harder and slower, ever time driving me closer and closer to not being so nice. With every ounce of strength I lifted Sean, his legs still wrapped around me.

"Don't. Let. Go." I muttered between clenched teeth.

"Oh I won't." Sean winked.

As I started walking towards my room Sean started playing with my neck, kissing and nibbling everywhere. I made it to the door and as I closed it I slammed Sean up against it, pinning him to me even more. I locked my lips with his again and allowed for my mind to let go and enjoy this moment with him. My hand ran up and down his side slowly and delicately, making sure to hit every nerve on the way up and on the way down. I slid my tongue into his mouth again and slid my hand up his chest, using the other one to keep him pinned to the door and on me. I teased and rolled one of his nipples with my thumb and fore finger, enticing a sweet moan from his lips. I had had enough of this. I needed to hear more of that sweet, sweet noise. I moved swiftly from the door and threw Sean onto my bed back first. I come down on top of him, immediately pinning his arms above his head and biting his neck.

"M…..Mark…" He mumbled.

Hearing my name pass his lips only encouraged me more. I licked up to his ear and bit his earlobe, making Sean buck beneath me. I positioned my legs on either side of his waist and started leaving hickies from his ear to his shoulder blade. I moved my attention down to his chest and his nipples. I could feel his fists clench as I ran my tongue across his nipple. A quick movement happened and Sean's hand was free and had started to undo the zipper on my pants. I made another hickey on his shoulder, causing him to stop and moan again. I sat up, still straddling his waist, but I let his other hand go. I slowly started to unbutton my shirt, it was my lucky flannel, knowing that made me smile. After having it undone I let it slide off my shoulders and fall to the floor, watching as Sean's eyes traveled over my chest and to my already unbuttoned pants before looking back up and me.

"I bet it's huge. Won't you let me see?" Sean said, a smirk on his face, "And touch, and taste.."

I smiled. "Of course Sean baby," I said, "It's waiting for you."

Sean's smirk grew more as he moved and pushed my off, only to order me to lay on my bed on my back. I followed his orders and let him climb over me. His lips came down on mine as his hands worked to unzip my pants. As soon as they were open Sean had them off my legs as well, leaving only my boxers between us. Sean broke our kiss again, both of us panting, to look down at what had been almost completely uncovered.

"Mark….who knew you were big enough to peek out the top…" Sean said, acting as tho he were surprised.

I blushed a small bit as Sean moved down to my crotch. I watched as he slid his hand over the growing lump, making pleasure shoot through me. His hand wrapped around the best he could get it to through my boxers and slowly started to rub up and down my shaft slowly. I laid my head back and let the pleasure send a moan out of my mouth. It had been so long since someone had touched me like that. Sean's thumb ran across the tip slowly, making another moan escape me. He started to kiss just above my waist line, driving me insane. I wanted Sean to do everything that made me crazy.

"Sean…." I breathed out as his slipped my boxers off finally and licked the tip.

"I like the sound of that, maybe I'll do that more to hear it again." He said.

Before I could plead with him to please do it again his tongue licked my entire length, sending shivers of pleasure through my entire body. I was about to tell him to not stop when he did the next best thing and started to suck on the tip. He started with slow and long sucks before speeding up, creating a pattern from the two types.

"Sean!" I moaned, arching my back to send more of my shaft into his warm mouth.

It was so good, HE was so good. I couldn't even begin to try to explain the feeling going through my body at that moment. I was getting towards to edge and I didn't want things to end yet. I forced Sean's mouth off of my member and made him look up at me.

"I want to feel other things with you too." I said.

Sean's eyes grew wide as he understood what I meant. After the momentary surprise tho, a smile grew on his face as he crawled up to my face.

"Do it." Was all he said.

I immediately flipped us over and pinned Sean beneath me again.

"Stay." I ordered him.

Sean obeyed perfectly, an excited smile on his face the entire time. I reached over to the desk next to my bed and opened the drawers until I found what I was looking for. I got over Sean again and slipped on the condom I had grabbed. Sean's smile widened as he watched. I pulled his face up to mine again and kissed him hard as I slid in slowly. Sean moaned against my lips, I wasn't even all the way in. I moved one hand down to Sean's crotch, wrapping my hand around his length, using my other hand to hold me up. As I slid out again I slid my hand up his shaft just as slowly as I slid out. I did the same as I slid in again, sliding my hand down as I pushed in even further. I continued this pattern, making Sean moan and shudder with pleasure with every move and kiss. I moved my lips to his neck as I began to move fast, pushing further in every time.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you." I whispered into his ear as I slid in again, completely inside this time.

"You're not hurting me at all…" Sean mumbled, his breathing heavy.

I licked behind his ear and continued my pattern, this time stopping each time I slid out and running my thumb across his tip or cupping and playing with his balls. I could tell Sean was getting closer to the edge, and so was I. I was getting to the point where I couldn't hold back much longer. I quickened my pace and started to run my teeth over Sean's neck and shoulders. He was a moaning mess and I couldn't get enough of it. As a last effort I bit and pulled at the skin around his collar bone. It worked. As I pushed in again Sean let go, clawing up back as he did, which ended up being my undoing as I let go too. I grabbed the sheets in my fists as I rode out my climax. When it was all over I pulled out and pushed away from Sean for a moment to take care of part of the mess. When I came back I laid next to Sean. We were both panting, our bodies still hot and sweating. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close. He fell asleep in my arms within minutes. As my eyes grew heavy I had a single thought of hoping that when he woke up he wouldn't remember anything.


	12. Mini chapter 1

Sean POV

I woke up on Mark's chest. I knew it was Mark's because he was the only other one here, that I knew of, and the chest I was laying on was very...prickly to say the least. And when he moved his arm it exposed WAY more armpit hair than ANY girl should have. At first I wasn't shocked tho. I just continued to lay there and listen to his heart. It was pleasant. I didn't even really think about why I was in there with him. I simply chalked it up to being that I had had a nightmare at some point last night and Mark was cool about it and let me stay. That or I had gotten horrible drunk and Mark let me crash in his bed. Either way it was nice of him.

'You should get a shock collar…..I hear they're fun.' A voice in my head said.

What the hell? Why would I want a shock collar? Those things sounded painful and not something I wanted to mess with to be perfectly honest.

'Oh come on Sean…..you know you wanna try it a little bit.' The voice said again.

Well…..that was creepy. I shock my head slightly, effectively getting rid of the voice, I think, and unfortunately waking up Mark. I looked up into his brown eyes as he began to wake up more.

"Hey Mark. I must have fallen asleep on you last night. I tend to have a bad habit of doing that when I drink too much." I had suddenly remembered that I had a few too many beers last night.

Mark only looked at me. It was a strange look, as if he was staring at something or someone he had never seen before now.

"You ok buddy?" I asked.

Mark's face became blushed and He moved slightly, maybe in an effort to move away from me. Either way it made me realize a few things. One, we were completely naked. Second, I was in Mark's bed because I had had too many drinks the night before and I had maybe done a few things we were both regretting right now. I blushed now, remembering what had gone on. Mark just continued to stare at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked quietly, slowly sitting up and moving off of him.

"Sean….I…..I remember everything…" He muttered.

My eyes widened with shock and I stared at Mark. I could feel my mouth hanging open as I saw that he was serious. He remembered me. He remembered everything we had done. Everything we had said. He remembered that night…...no maybe he didn't remember that much….we had been very drunk that night too….he couldn't remember that night.

"I…..Sean I remember every feeling too." Mark stammered.

He looked nervous about something. Please don't remember that one night. I was supposed to be the only one who remembered it. He was supposed to know that I confessed. He wasn't supposed to know that after that night I held everything down and forgot it…..why am I suddenly remembering it….I forced myself to forget and be happy with my girlfriend.

'Because I need you to remember it.' The voice said once again before disappearing.

"Sean….I…..I…." Mark didn't finish his thought. He simply got up and left the room.

And that was it. Maybe he didn't remember and it was just last night getting to him. Hopefully that's all it was.

'Oh he'll remember it Sean. Just not right now. Darky is making sure of everything.' The voice said again.

 _Who are you?_ I thought.

'Don't you see Sean?' It said.

Then a fog appeared in front of me and a ghostly vision appeared in it. He looked just like me. Save for the fact that one of his eyes were green, his ears were pierced, his hair was spiked differently, and he wore a raggedy old sweatshirt and dog collar.

'I'm you. Just…..the dark side of you.' He said.

I felt my eyes grow heavy instantly and I fell back onto the bed. I could hear his wild laughter fading as I went under some sort of spell.

'They call me A̷̛͝n̶͠t͟҉i̴͜͝.' being the last thing I heard him say.


	13. Mini chapter 2

Mark POV

I had to get out of that room. Something didn't feel right. I remembered everything but I still felt like there was a fog in my brain. Like something was there and wouldn't let me see past it. It was annoying as hell and I couldn't try to figure it out in front of Sean and have him think something went wrong. Last night was amazing and I don't want him to think it wasn't. So I had to get out. I had to go somewhere else. I needed a break. So I took a shower. I stood under the warm water for what felt like forever. It was soothing and gave me a place to calm down and think about things in a better light.

'O͜h ̧c҉o̡me o͡ń Ma҉r͝k͞.̸…' His voice said in my head, ' ̀You know̢ ͞y͠o͡u̡ kn̡o̢w̢ w̕h͢aţ's ̸goi̵n͏g͘ ͜o̴n…'

I shook my head, trying to think of other things, something more pleasant than remembering that. I hadn't remembering what I had dreamed about in my coma state, but after I woke up from the coma it's been the only thing I've continued to dream about. The amazing time I had with Sean, although I didn't remember his name when I came to, he was there. The things that happened to us. The….I won't think about them. They can't hurt us here, mine hasn't been able to since I locked him away in my mind years ago anyway. Sean shouldn't even have one. He was so nice and innocent all the time there was no way.

'S͢uch a͘ p̢i҉ty y̷ou̶ don̛'t̴ b͞e҉l̀i͠e̢v̵ę ͠in̕ An̨ti.͏ Hé's ͟re͟al͟l҉y̨ v̴ery ͞s͝trong͘.̀..̶ ' His voice said again, it seemed closer to me this time, as tho it was next to my ear.

I stuck my head under water to get rid of it again. I didn't want to think of him. He couldn't hurt me. He couldn't get to me. Anti didn't exist. Dark was trapped and there was no getting out for him. It wasn't even possible. After letting the water run down my face I reached up to wipe it away from my eyes and decided I should probably shave. I got out of the shower and stood in front of the mirror to look at the large amount of scruff on my face. It was definitely time to shave again. As I reached for the razor I froze as I saw the reflection of my hand in the mirror. Except it wasn't my hand. This hand was ghost white and the nails were slightly yellow. I looked up slowly, following the ghostly pale arm up to the body attached to it and finally the face I dread most.

"You've changed Dark…" I said to it.

My reflection smiled a dark smile. His eyes were red and his black hair was slicked back and to one side. He had no shirt on which exposed the upside-down heart shaped hole where his heart should be. His whole body was that sickly pale color. He reminded me of some sort of demon.

'Why ͡d͢o͝ ͞y̢ǫu̧ loo̸k͜ ͟so͢ su͞ŗp̷ri̸s̵ed̵?̛ ̀I̴ ̀w͝a͟r̛ǹeḑ y̸óu̧ ͜didn̢'͟t ̴I?' He said, his normal glitch speech hard to understand.

"I wasn't surprised at all," I lied, "I know there's no way for you to get out."

'T͠ha̷t̨'s͟ ̧wh̕a̶t An̡ti̴ i҉s͏ f̷o̢r͢.̷ ' He chuckled.

I focused on something behind me in time to see Sean swing a frying pan at my head. I didn't duck fast enough and ended up out cold on the floor. I only remember thinking if I saw one of Sean's eyes as green instead of blue.


	14. Chapter 11

Anti POV

"Y̧͟o͏u ͠w͝ę̵͘re̕ ͝r̛̕ig͢h̸̨t͢͜.̛ ̧̛T҉́͢h҉̢͟e͢s͏ę̸ ̨̛b̷͘od̡͞i̧e̢̕s ͟a̢r̀͘e ̨pr͡ȩ̡́t͝t̨͜y s̵͘t̡͜͡i̶f͝f͜.̢̢͠ " Dark said as he tried to walk around it the meat sack the humans called Mark.

"I don't even see why we have to be in them. This one's so weak I could crush his bones just by thinking it!" I laughed at just the thought of crushing this puny body and taking it all for myself once the host was gone for good.

"If̧͝ ̷͞ý͡o̶ư̡ ̡͘k̀͜i͠l̷l̡ ̡h͏i͜m҉̸ ͠Į'̀͞l͘ĺ͞͠ ̷̧͜en͞͏d̡ ̢yo͢͡u͘͏͟. " Dark muttered under his breath as he walked towards me, "We҉ ͜n̷e̸ed ̸h͜i̵m̨ ͠an҉d ͡t̕hi̸s͠ ̢t͟r̢as̸h ҉in̸ or̴der ͜f͝ơr my̶ ̧p̢lan̴ ͏tǫ t͘a̢k͞e̸ p͞la͝c͞e."

"Uh Dark honey, you'd be so much more menacing if you had clothes on." I said, smiling and winking at the demon before me.

"He ̛has͡ n͢ơth̛i҉n҉g m͢ỳ st͜y͡le͜ i̵n ̢h̶ère̶..." Dark said as he wondered into the meat sacks room and rumaged through it's clothes. I heard a large ripping noise and walked in to find that Dark had ripped the sleeves off of what looked like a nice red flannel. He threw it onto the bed and continued to look through the things clothes. The next thing he dragged out was an old grey tank top, which he also threw onto the bed. Next was an old pair of blue jeans that had faded a lot and had grown large holes in and around the knees from hard work.

"H̸ȩ ͜has ̢a te͘rri͡ble ҉o͏f҉ ̵f̷a͘sh̷ión.͢.̸.́" Dark muttered to himself.

"You could just pull anything out of thin air you know." I said, smiling my very toothy grin when Dark flashed his red eyes at me in anger or annoyance, I really couldn't tell which anymore. He used them both on me fairly evenly every day.

As soon as I had reminded him of his powers though, a very feminine piece of underwear appeared out of nowhere. Dark quickly snatched it out of the air and threw it into the collecting pile on the bed. I started to howl with laughter. The dark and powerful Darkipier had a thing for wearing panties.

"Kinky." I managed to burst out between laughter and gasping for breath only to continue laughing.

"A̶t̛ l͟èast I ̀d͢o͏n'҉t͞ ͟k͠il̷l͝ f͢o̧r͠ ̵pl͝ea͘sur҉ȩ.̷..̛" Dark grumbled at me.

"Et Tu Brute." I said.

I walked over to the bed and sat down next to the pile of clothing Dark had set out for himself. I watched curiously as he dressed. I'd have to ask how he found such things comfortable to wear with such...well...with such a gift as the one he possesses.

"Are yo̸u͢ just̵ g̴o҉i̸ng to ̸sit t͝he̕r͡e and ̡sta͝r͠e ̶at ҉m̷e or ͏are̴ you go̴in͞g to ͝change too?" Dark asked me.

I then realized I had been staring at him for a while, after all he was already fully dressed and staring at me like I was crazier than normal. He also seemed to be learning english again and losing his static speech style.

"I'll change boss you just gotta give me some room." I said.  
I then snapped my fingers and I was instantly in a new pair of clothes. A tight black muscle shirt and a black jacket with the collar flipped up. Not to be complete without the dark navy jeans and the black shoes I was wearing as well. I smiled up at Dark and almost started laughing when he just looked at me like I was a show off.

"Smart ass," He said, "Let me see that ridiculous tattoo."

"Which one boss? The one so the ward can drag me back or the new one?" I asked innocently enough, even though I knew exactly which one he meant.

"This one ass." Dark said as he pulled back my shirt to reveal the heart tattoo I had just gotten. It was in the same spot his was except on the opposite side of my chest and right side up. Oh ya. And mine was a tattoo while his was an actual hole in his chest.

"Pretty sweet ain't it?" I asked, sticking out my chest slightly because I was proud of it.

"I've seen better symbols of love from less innocent people." Dark said as he jabbed it with his finger, hard enough to hurt but soft enough that it wouldn't leave a bruise, "Now tell me what Sean is up to in your brain. He must be very confused. I know Mark is very pissed."

"What do I care what the soul thinks? I just need his meat sack right? Why should I care about the rest of him?" I said, which was apparently the wrong answer. Before I knew it Dark had his fist around my neck and I was up on a wall being choked.

"We need him for this plan to work out ok!? So if you lay a finger on him I will personally murder you, Anti." Dark snarled at me.

"I love when you try to dominate me Dark." I said with a smile.

"Oh I don't doubt that." Dark snarled again before letting me go and moving back a little, "Just don't do anything stupid ok?"

"Yes master." I watched his reaction to hearing me say that, it was quite amusing, he seemed to shiver a little at my words.

"If you don't stop messing around I'll have to put you on a leash..." This time it sounded like he almost growled those words at me.

I just continued to smile at him, I knew it would piss him off if the thought of that had no effect on me. In fact it reminded me of my days locked away in that jail. In those days they kept me on a "leash" made of chain hooked to the back of the wall. I wasn't able to go much more than 5 feet from where they had it rooted in, which made it hard to sleep tho I rarely slept anyway. Thing was easy to break as all hell tho. Well up until the point that they put a live wire through it as well and shocked me every time I tried to break it. But they never knew that I'd do it for fun. The pain felt amazing. And that's all I wanted. I just wanted to feel the pain again, like the pain I felt after I killed them...

"Anti are you even listening to me anymore?" Dark said, breaking me out of an AMAZING flashback.

But shit he looked mad...what had he said? Shit. If I didn't answer he'd probably put a shock collar on me or something... _Ooooooooooo...hang on now Anti old buddy...maybe that's what you want!_ So I said nothing, just stared him down.

"Anti I'm not an idiot. I know you enjoy this shit. Which is why I'm NOT going to put you on a leash." Dark said, a nasty smile forming on his lips.

"Uh huh. Just like I know you enjoy sooooooooo many kinky things?" I said.

You know how weird it is to see a dark, evil entity blush? It's bizarre. But it made me realize how much of a hold I had over Dark in some weird way. It made me chuckle to think about it.

"What's so funny?" Dark asked, stepping closer to me. I grinned and moved closer to him, so close that I could have licked his nose if I wanted to.

I lowered my voice to a gravely state before replying, "Oh nothing, Love." I tried to snatch a kiss, but Dark nonchalantly turned away from me and left the meat sack's room. I hurried after him, but by the time I had reached the hall he was at the bathroom. I ran to it and jumped back as it slammed in my face. "Ow!" I said louder than I needed to, just to get his attention through the wooden door.

"Baby," I heard from the other side. "Go watch TV while I try to rid myself of his stink."

"But I don't want to!" I whined with a bounce to my feet. "Dark!"

Dark's pov

The water sprung to life and I turned it on as hot as I could stand. The burn was pleasant and steam quickly swirled through the room, fogging up the mirror. I pulled the _ruined_ lucky flannel off, followed by the gray tank top. Despite how much I despised the mind that came with the body, the body wasn't horrible. Despite his day job, dear ol' Markimoo had kept himself in shape. I admired my new form but was interrupted by another few knocks on the door.

"Go away Anti!" I called with a roll of my eyes.

"But Dark! I'm bored! And lonely!"

"Go play a video game. This dipshit has plenty to keep even you busy."

But the knocking continued. I closed his red eyes in annoyance, but I wasn't going to give in. I felt like he had to train Anti to behave and this was just one of the times. Without answering I unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans to reveal my red lace sexiness. I smiled at my fogging image in the mirror before pulling my pants off.

All of a sudden the door burst open, startling me and making me fall backwards and into the counter. I clutched to it to make sure I didn't fall and tried to calm my heart that was racing. "You never locked the door," Anti said with a smile and a sing-song voice.

"Get out!" I ordered, pointing to the door. Anti merely shook his head, his eyes wandering over my almost bare form. Slightly embarrassed and flattered I rushed forward, taking Anti's shoulders and trying to shove him out the door.

"I must say," -Anti dug his heels into the ground to keep from moving- "I didn't think I'd like the, uh..." I shuttered as one of Anti's fingers hooked around the thin fabric and grazed over my hip bone. I silently cursed myself as I felt a twinge of heat fill my lower stomach as Anti's finger continued lower and closer... "The underwear is quite flattering on you."

"Stop!" I pulled away and shoved him back to the door. "Out!" I shut the door on the green haired virus and made absolutely certain that the door was locked this time. Now more irritated than before, I was more than ready to feel the heat of the water against my new skin. Stepping onto the wet tile of the shower, the water cascaded over me and helped me relax. I shampooed my hair and began to scrub my body, almost wishing I could scrub it raw.

"Hi Dark!" came the chipper Irish voice. I dropped the bar of soap and glanced up to see the still clothed Anti beside me in the shower.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I stood upright and clenched my jaw.

"I wished really hard." Anti gave a giggle that seemed to be two toned, one of the parts higher than his normal pitch.

"You can glitch through walls?"

"I am a computer virus." Anti shook his dripping hair from his face. "I just had to find some sort of electronics to travel through. It wasn't that hard. Really." His nimble fingers brushed through my hair. I snatched Anti's wrist and used it to shove him up against the shower's stone wall. Anti's teeth showed through a large smile. "It's not fair that you're the only one naked."

Anti's smile dropped as he felt something lock closed around his neck. "Now get out, or I'll use it." I held up a little waterproof remote. Anti leaned over and I could feel his teeth sink into my earlobe.

"Do it Daddy. I dare you." His tongue trailed over the skin behind my ear and my knees went a little weak. I had to learn to control this. Anti didn't deserve this type of control over me. With a simple push of a button, Anti crumpled down the shower wall and to the ground and I smirked. Finally I could somehow make him do what I wanted. I released the button and Anti looked dazed, but only for a split second before he moved to his knees with an excited expression plastered all over his face. "Again!"

"For the love of God! Get out!" I sighed. I knew deep down that it wouldn't work and it annoyed me that it didn't...But at the same time it was kinda sexy how he began begging.

"Please Dark! Again!"

Anti, listen..." I ran a hand over my face and sighed. "I'll take you out for some fun after I'm done here. Leave. Go get dressed and don't bother me again."

"You promise?" Anti's eyes grew dark and searched all over my face to see if I had been lying.

"I promise. You are such a child!"

It made me almost exhausted by how quickly Anti's mood changed. "Ok!" He jumped to his feet and then pushed the shower curtain aside so he could get out of the shower.

"I mean it, stay out!"

All I could hear was the sloping step of Anti's wet shoes and the door open and close.

*About an hour and a half later*

Anti POV

I wasn't wasted in the slightest. I was just having fun. My pants were on the ground somewhere. My shirt and jacket had been thrown off in some odd direction. And I was dancing around a pole at a stripper joint we had just walked into. Girls and guys watching were shoving dollar bills into the band of my boxers, but I wasn't doing it for them. The whole time I was moving around and dancing or hanging I was watching Dark. I wanted his attention so badly ever since he stuck this collar on me. But I wasn't getting it. Instead he was sitting at the bar talking up some pretty young doll that just happened to sit next to him. I watched him smile at her and make her laugh. I can't believe he was flirting. It made me so angry to watch him do that to some other bitch when he and I both knew that I was his one and only bitch and that other one could fuck off and leave my daddy alone!

I jumped off the stand the poll was on and walked over to where Dark was still talking to the little toy. When I got close enough he looked up, I knew he could tell I was pissed. I pushed the bimbo out of the way and stood right in front of Dark.

"What do you want bitch?" He said to me with a dirty smirk.

"I want you daddy." I growled out between my teeth.

I got close to his face and was about to slap him when I heard a clicking noise around my neck. Dark had attached a leash to the collar. I was about to protest when he pulled me forward and kissed me as hard as he could. I heard the broad scoff at us and move away somewhere. Looks like she can't stand man on man like these other people can. Dark pushed me away again once she was gone.

"Dance." He said before sending a shock threw me with just the press of a button.

My mouth fell open with the shock and my head was thrown back. Along with the electricity, pleasure shot through my body. I felt the skin around the collar burn and convulse as the electricity zapped through me too quickly for my tastes. I gasped when it was over, panting as I regained my breath and composure, although it was too late to go back to being soft. A new song came on and as I stared into Dark's eyes I found the beat and started moving to it. I ran my hands all over my body,except for around the goods, leaving my mouth hanging open as if I was in complete bliss. I twisted my body around and around, shaking my ass at him and even flashing him a little. I ran my own hands threw my hair and made it messy and spiked. I finally ran my hands down over my crotch, throwing my head back and arching my back slightly as I did so. As I was moving to look like I was going to remove my boxers, Dark pulled me close to him and planted me on his lap. I could feel everything beneath his pants.

"Dance here." He demanded, sending another pleasurable shock through me when he pressed the button for the collar yet again.

I smiled and did as I was told, riding out the pleasure of that last shock as I grinded on Dark's crotch. I moved my hips in circular motions on top of him. Every time he'd try to touch me I'd slap his hands away and tell him that he can't touch me yet. I let my hands wander all over his chest and under his shirt. I eventually removed his torn flannel and the shirt that was underneath it. I cupped his face in my hands before running them through his hair slowly, slightly pulling at the end. I wrapped my legs around his waist and the back of the chair he was sitting in. This pulled me closer to him and let me feel the growing bulge in his pants right where I wanted to feel it. I never stopped moving. My hands were always finding a new way to stroke his waist and torso or they were running through his hair. And the entire time his eyes were glued to mine.

When the music I had been moving to stopped I stopped as well, but I didn't dare get off of Dark. In the dark strip joint, the flashing lights all around us, the loud noise of everyone in there and the pounding music behind them, all I wanted was Dark. And i that moment I could tell that all he wanted was me.

Suddenly our lips crashed together as if we had the same thought. Dark fell out of his chair, taking me with him, and I ended up on the cold ground with Dark on top of me. The leash had wrapped itself around Dark's forearm, I had only remembered it was attached to me because every move I made was now being choked. Dark noticed this quickly tho and removed the leash. Then it was back to the making out on the strip joint floor. Dark knew all of my spots. He kissed my neck, leaving hickies as he went, and stuck his tongue through the holes of my gauges.

"That feels good Daddy." I moaned just loud enough for him to hear it.

My fingers slipped into the heart shaped cavity on Dark's chest, making him jerk and shiver. I plunged my fingers in and out of that hole, making Dark shudder and moan softly with every movement. He may be heartless but the beast still had feelings, and I knew how to get all of them out of him. Just as I was getting his pants undone and he had returned his attention to my neck and chest, a man came up to us and told us to move to one of the back rooms or be kicked out. So we did. Dark picked me up in his arms and threw me over his shoulder as he walked towards the private rooms in the back of the strip joint. He slammed the door behind us as he pounded me against it, instantly causing my legs to lock around his hips again and our lips to come together. Dark started to thrust his body up against mine, pushing me further against the door and making us both groan from the pressure of it, the poor door was going to break in two if we weren't careful. I felt another jolt of electricity go through my body, this one making my back arch and my mouth open wide. The pain around the collar was blissful and when it wore off it was soon followed by another shock and another. I came to realize that the controller for the collar was laying just right in Dark's pocket that whenever my leg came in contact with it, it was enough pressure to send the signal to shock me.

"Don't stop doing that Daddy, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I said before I was shocked yet again.

At this rate this thing was going to make me cum before I even got to see all of that good stuff Dark was hiding. Apparently Dark had noticed this because when I was able to focus again, he was pulling the remote out of his pocket and throwing it on the bed that was a few feet behind him.

"Awww. Daddy took away my toy." I said, pouting.

"Daddy will take away other things too if you cum before he tells you to," Dark said, his red eyes full of lust.

I smiled and kissed the hole in his chest. Apparently that was his trump card because I was in the air and then crashing onto the bed before I knew what was going on. I propped myself up onto my elbows and looked at Dark, who was still across the room by the door. His eyes said he was pissed, but by the look of his still undone and open pants he was enjoying this as much as I was. I was going to call him over when I noticed he wasn't moving any...but then he did, slowly moving towards me with a new toy in his hands. It looked like a riding crop, I still don't know where he had gotten it. I smiled knowing I was going to enjoy whatever happened next. Dark crawled onto the bed and over me, dragging the crop over my right leg and up to my hip. I shivered in anticipation. The riding crop slammed onto my hip, making me jump, causing yet another slap from the crop, this one on my gut. I froze, knowing Dark's game. I stared into his blood red eyes as he pulled a dull knife from his pocket and placed it open on my chest.

"Every time you move I'll either cut you or whip you." He whispered into my ear.

"Yes master Dark." I said softly with a smile.

Dark stroked my gut with the tip of the crop in slow circles. It was as if he wanted my body to shake ever so slightly so he could whip me again. Dark ran the tip of his tongue over my lips before sucking my bottom lip into his mouth and biting it softly. I jerked up to kiss him but he moved back, which resulted in our teeth clicking together slightly. I felt the crop slap down on waist, I just stared up at him as if it had no effect on me. I pushed myself up to kiss him roughly, this time he let me. I forced my tongue into his mouth and rolled mine over his. I felt Dark's body shudder slightly. I ran a hand through his dark hair, pulling on the ends as my hand left and went to his neck to pull him closer. All the while he was hitting me with that riding crop and I knew I had been cut a few times as well, I could feel the fresh drops of blood gliding over my skin. My hands traced down his back and to the edge of his pants. I still had his lips locked with mine so it was easy enough to push them off as far as I could. When I couldn't reach any further I raked my nails back up Dark's back, Forcing his back into and arch and breaking our kiss. I got a slap to the neck for that, along with a fresh cut on my arm but I didn't care. I hooked a leg around one of Dark's and flipped him over, quickly getting on top of him. Looking down at him now I felt almost breathless. I pulled his pants off the rest of the way before going any further. I stared him down as I got closer to his neck. When I was close enough I nibbled along his collarbone. I felt his body jolt beneath me.

"Beware my beast Anti." Dark rasped.

"I think I can handle him just fine master..." I whispered into his ear.

I made my way down to the hole in his chest, letting my tongue slide in and out of it a few times before continuing downward to his bellybutton and doing the same thing there. I heard him groan and whisper for me to hurry up. I smirked and continued at my slow pace. I brushed the tip of my tongue above the waistline of his thong, which showed off everything as if he was wearing nothing. I pulled it to the side, almost accidentally snapping one of the tiny strings, and licked the side of his massive cock. I could only wonder if Mark's was the same size or if it was a Dark only special gift. I gently scraped my teeth across the side of it. As I completely removed the thin piece of fabric, I watched as Dark pushed his head back into the pillows on the bed and let out a satisfying sigh of anticipation for what was going to happen next. I swirled my tongue around the tip and dipped the tip of my tongue into the slit at the top. My eyes never left Dark's face as I continued to sloppily lick his hard shaft. I slipped my mouth around the tip of it and sucked slowly, making Dark shudder. I slipped more of the slick member into my mouth inch by inch, letting just the tip slide down my throat in the end. It had been maybe a minute or two of sucking and swallowing around the massive thing when Dark reached down and started to push at my face like he wanted me to stop. So I slowly realised my toy in one last slow suck and a pop as it left my mouth. I stared at him with a wet smile, my lips probably swollen and still dripping with spit.

"Yes boss?" I teased as I crawled across the bed to be face to face with him.

"I want to feel your name burning on my skin for days, Anti." He growled at me.

I smiled widely before kissing him as hard as I could. I bit his bottom lip hard enough to make him open his mouth fully, making sure I could also taste a little blood. With my goal having succeeded I thrust my tongue into his mouth and rolled it over his. When i felt like that had done it's job I thrust my tongue in and out of his mouth, mimicking what I wanted to do to him. Dark seemed to get the message. Next thing I knew I was on my back again and Dark was removing my boxers. After that his face came back to mine and rested just inches above it. Dark stared at me as he licked his hand and then thrust it in between my legs to wrap it around my throbbing cock.

"Oh fuck ya daddy." I moaned out before his lips crashed down on mine again.

The motion of his stroking started out slow and rhythmic. I could feel how his finger wrapped around it so nicely and how the pressure of his palm was just enough. His strokes went from top to bottom and soon enough our kissing came to match the same speed and rhythm. Every once in awhile the speed would increase with the pressure and everything would feel tight and new and wonderful. Or Dark would slow down and my begging would increase. Dark would stroke the tip of the shaft and make me beg him to continue or threaten me to stop if I didn't. If I didn't follow exact orders I would get whipped or cut but eventually those things were forgotten like the collar. The only thing left was our pleasure. I wrapped my arms around to Dark's back and dug my nails in every time he'd do something right. After around 5 minutes of this Dark had had enough.

"Anti I can't wait any longer." He whispered into my ear.

"Then do me Master. Do me like one of your french whores!" I panted.

And within seconds that was what he was doing. Dark's still slippery cock slid into my hole so easily it almost made me cum then and there. But I didn't because I knew if I did too soon Dark would never let me do this again. Instead I flinched and groaned at the pleasure it caused me, making Dark moan in turn. He slid in and out effortlessly, increasing the growing pressure in my balls with every thrust and pull. His hand remained on my cock, still stroking it in his rhythmic ways. I started to thrust my hips up to meet his, increasing the pleasure for both of us. It had only been a few minutes but the pleasure was beginning to become too much for me to handle.

"Master please." I moaned, begging for him to let me cum.

"Wait a little longer, Anti." He breathed, his body shuddering more and more the closer he got to the end.

I could feel Dark's throbbing dick inside of me the closer we got. In a last ditch effort to not disappoint him I reached around for the remote to the collar the best I could without letting him know what I was doing. The tips of my fingers soon came in contact with it I removed the collar from around my neck and snapped it around Dark's. The next time he thrust in I pushed the button and watched him moan and shudder with the burn of the electricity. When he came with the force of the shock so did I. The earth spun around us and I felt as if the shock from the collar was going through me as well. When it was all over we laid panting. Dark pulled out and flopped next to be on the old, strip joint bed.

"That was...amazing for being with you." Dark said, slightly joking and slightly being serious.

I smirked and gave him another good shock, this one sending him right off the side of the bed with surprise.

"What the...Anti!" He shouted from the floor.

I curled up laughing so hard I couldn't breath. Dark jumped back onto the bad and acted like he was trying to kill me, although I think he was actually trying to kill me. Oh well!

OK! Here it is! I hoped you enjoyed it! A HUGE thank you to A. David for helping me write this. She has literally been the best helper I could ask for as we pretty much think exactly alike. Please go check her stuff out on Fanfiction and give her a huge virtual hug from me! But seriously a huge thank you to her because none of this would've been possible without her. -AN


	15. Chapter 12

Anti POV

The floor was sticky. The air smelled metallic. The blade still dripped with the fresh blood of my mother. I kneeled in the sticky mess that had once been my parents and my siblings. I pulled the dripping blade to my mouth and licked one side clean, letting some of the red liquid run down the knife and onto my shirt to join the rest that was there. In the distance I could hear the sound of the Trojans. They were finally going to capture me. I smiled. Everyone needed to know that I did it.

* * *

The judges mallet struck the wood hard and loud. It made my ears ring, but I smiled at the sound. "Thirteen counts of confirmed murders make you a guilty man! Sentenced to death!" That was no surprise to me. After all, I had confessed to all of them. I even left notes at each crime site. Each perfect murder had it's own little note.

* * *

The hospital corridor was stuffy and the air had an undertone of bleach. The walls were magnolia and were scraped in places from the hundreds of trolleys that have bumped into them. The pictures on the walls were undoubtedly cheap benign prints of uplifting scenes, but didn't hold any glass within them incase a patient got ahold of them. I walked around the sterile white wall, into the white room where all of the crazy people went to talk. In a big circle. I wasn't crazy, but they thought I was.

There was no pleasing the doctors here. It was always "Now Anti how do you feel today?" and my answer was always the same. I felt great. I even tried to hit on a few of the nurses sometimes, but they always ignored me. That was ok, there were plenty of insane chicks to fuck instead. Today's questions were different, mainly because I had a week left to live. "Anti have you made any friends?" No. Who'd want to be friends with an insane person who murdered his family for fun? "The guards said you tried to walk out again. Did you?" Of course I did! But the damn cryptolockers won't even let me out to the garden anymore after I tried climbing the wall. And they put this tattoo on me because I kept chewing off my bracelet. I mean, the bar code is boss, but... It was a way to trap me in here. "Do you want to die?" No. Who wants to die. Not only die but get erased. Which is why I was getting out before they erased me.

Two days before I was to die, I found where the computers were and how to get to them. Now, I just need a connection to another world. My anonymous friend would help me there. He was the type that had traveled to other worlds many times to escape his own death. I called him Virus, but only hell knew his real name. I met him during free time. I was walking past a computer and heard a pst! from one of the screens. He told me how to get out. Told me how to travel. Told me that not even the most virulent Disk Killers new how to travel in this way. Anyway, today he said to be ready by a computer and he'd pull me through. I got special permission to use the computer lab today as one of my last wish things that apparently I got, so that wasn't the problem. The problem was going to be how to get out without the crypto's seeing me or detecting that i was gone.

"Anti." I could hear Virus through the computer before I could see the screen glitch and be replaced with his face.

"Hey. Is it all ready?" I asked him, kind of skeptical this would all work.

"Ya. I'll just have to knock you out once you get here so my host doesn't notice you." I nodded and waited to give him the signal to suck me in.

I ended up staying in Virus' hosts body for three months after he pulled me out through the guys headphones. But the day had finally come where I could get out into my own host. This meatsack was supposed to be calling mine any minute now. Virus' host had been thinking about it all day, or since I woke up that is, about how he would call this other guy and ask about some game they were supposed to play today. Finally the phone rang in his ear. And then there was another voice. "Hey Sean!" Perfect. This guy's voice was getting annoying anyway.

Sean had no idea I was there. I'd been there for months. I watched his every move. I even fucked with him from time to time. There was just the one thing I couldn't understand. His feelings for this man behind a screen. This wild haired man named Mark.

"Can you hear me?" A deep honeyed voice said through the static of the headphones. "I know there's someone new. I could feel it when we saw your skin last." Oh. A new person to talk to. How did he get there? Who is he? Would he be a friend? He already seemed irresistibly persuasive.

And then I heard the sirens in my meat sack's head. I saw the image on the screen warning him of my presence. A virus warning on the computer. They had found me. No. I wanted to stay longer! I wanted to meet this Dark and become his bitch...or his friend, whichever happened first. I wanted to help him with this master plan he kept talking about. I wanted to be free forever! But they already had me and they were pulling me back in...

* * *

I woke up on the torn up bed, sweating and scared. I didn't want to die yet. I covered my mouth and sat up as I started to cry. I didn't need Dark hearing this and calling me a pussy. But it was too late. Dark moved beside me and sat up.

"Anti are you crying?" he asked. I couldn't see his face but his words sounded truly concerned for once.

"I'm...fine." I choked, "Just a...nightmare."

"Do we have nightmares?"

"I do. I lived in another world so I have to."

"I forgot about that. Was it a dream about being erased?" One of Dark's hands pushed through my damp hair.

I only nodded, covering my mouth again so I didn't sob too loudly.

Dark's oddly warm arms wrapped around me from behind and pulled me close to his chest. I sat there surprised, but I felt safe as well. Dark made me feel protected.

"I won't let them erase you Anti." he whispered in my ear, laying his head on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Dark." I whispered back, "Hey Dark?"

"Ya?" he asked through a yawn.

"I love you."

I couldn't tell if it was because he was almost back to sleep or if he was hesitating but he replied: "...I love you too."

One of his hands reached up and wiped away one of my falling tears. He released the embrace and I turned to face him. His hand took my cheek and he gave a little half crooked smile. With that smile came a light flutter of a kiss over my lips. It was the most tame and compassionate kiss I had ever received from him. When he pulled back his forehead rested against mine.

"Let's go back to sleep, Anti. I'll protect you just like I did when they came for you. You remember that, don't you?" I nodded and closed my eyes. "They won't take you back. I'll stay awake to watch over you."

"You sure?" I questioned, leaning away from him so I could try to make out his eyes in the dark room. He didn't reply, but simply pulled me back to him and laid down on the bed, with my head in the crook of his arm. His fingers gently played with my hip in soothing patterns. It might have been my imagination, but it felt like the bed grew softer and a blanket was rested over the top of us.

"Goodnight Anti. I love you."

*The next morning*

Sean's point of view

I didn't dare move from the cold hard surface I lay upon. Through the angry pain that flooded through my bloodstream like daggers, I could just make out the feeling of a warmth behind me. I must have been hallucinating, but I swear I could hear a deeper version of Mark's voice.

"Enjoy your time out. It won't last for long."

Mark moved behind me and I groaned as he touched my bruised spine. I forced my eyes to open, but could only see an off white wall beside me. This wasn't the color of Mark's room. I could feel myself sticking to the leather that was beneath me.

"Sean!" Mark's voice was louder than what was pleasant and made me wince. "Are you ok?" My teeth clenched tightly as he grabbed me and flipped me over and onto my back. White hotness pulsed through me from my head to the very tips of my toes. "I need to get you cleaned up!" I opened my eyes just in time to see Mark race naked from the room.

Naked? Why was he... Why was I... Where the fuck were we? Why did I hurt? It felt like I had been hit by a freight train, especially in my lower regions. Rushed footsteps got louder and the door closed. My eyes met Mark's as he looked over my body. He held a bucket and a roll of what looked like paper towels. After looking over me fully, he glanced down at himself and was swift to fetch his pants and pull them on. Under them was a lacey bit of floss and it only made me more curious as to what had happened the night before. But no matter how much I racked my brain I couldn't find the information that I wanted.

Mark snatched up my boxers and came over to me. In awkward silence, he sat me up as carefully as he could. My hands clutched at his arms, my nails digging into his skin at the movement of my body. My teeth grinded together so harshly that if I opened my mouth there might have been sparks from the friction. He helped me back into my boxers and then rested me back down onto the leather thing that was beneath me.

"What happened to you?" Mark inquired as he bent over to get the bucket and paper towels.

"I don't remember," I answered. My throat burned and my voice was rusted as if I had been screaming the night before. Mark ripped a paper towel from the roll and dipped it into the soapy water.

"This may sting."

There was nothing that could have prepared me for the feeling that shot through me next. The warm water entered what I guessed was a cut and it caught fire. My back arched, but that only caused more pain. Tears filled my eyes and I whimpered.

"It's ok, Sean. We'll get you cleaned up and get you home and then..." Mark trailed off. I'm sure he was thinking the same thing that I had been. Where was home?

My nails clawed at the leather beneath me and more cries broke free. Mark winced at every noise I made and genuinely looked sad. As soon as I was all clean Mark did his best to dry me off. As he turned away from me, I could feel my eyes widen at the sight of his own wounds. His back was scratched deeply. It looked like some of the scratches had bled as well and the more that i watched him move, the more I realized how stiff his body was. It was as if he was trying not to bend his back.

I opened my mouth to make a comment but he pulled his shirt on before turning to face me with a distraught look on his face. In his hands was his torn lucky flannel. His jaw clenched in anger, but he pushed it away and pulled on the vest.

I couldn't help but stare at his face as he looked for my clothes for me. He knew something. He knew something I didn't and he wasn't planning on telling me. "I'll be right back." He left the room again and after what felt like hours, came back with what looked like my clothes. "I think you were quite a hit last night."

"What?" I asked confused beyond all belief.

"Did you ever take pole dancing lessons?" Mark helped sit me back up and began dressing me.

"I didn't."

"Yes. You did." Mark pulled my shirt over my head and then stopped. His fingers grazed my neck and he leaned in closer. "What happened to you? You have bruises all over your neck. They almost look like burns."

 _Hé ̨kn͟ows ͢wha̛t̛ h͡a҉pp̵e͘n҉ed.̢_ A thought forced it's way to the front of my mind. _A̵̛s̶̀k̴̢̡ ̶h̕͘i̵̕m͘͢.̡̀̕ ͘H̢ę̕͟ ̧́k̛̕͝no͢w̛͞s̢. ̸͝_

"What happened last night, Mark?" He shrugged and started to put on my socks.

 _H͢ę'̷s ͝lying.̧ ̛He̢ k̛nows w̸ho ̧hur̴t ҉yo͏u._

"Mark, what happened? Who hurt us? Where are we?"

"Shh..." Mark whispered. He stood after tying my shoes. "Let's try to find our way home. Can you stand?"

 _A͞śk ̶hi͟m.̸ As̵k hi̸m!_

I shook my head to remove the new thoughts from my mind. Mark took one of my arms and rested it around his shoulder and hoised me to my feet. In a strain of weak muscles, I fell against his strong chest. His arm took my waist and transferred most of my weight onto him so that I could somehow gracelessly stand.

With him basically carrying me, we made our way out of the back room and into the main part of the building we were in. A strip joint? There was one large stage in the middle with a single pole and then two stages to the sides that were smaller and then many boothed tables that were scrunched right up to the belly of the bar. I saw a cleanliness that was surface deep, an ornate decorative touch that was obviously K-mart quality and lacking in any subtlety and the dancing areas were extremely bright even in the daytime when no one was here. Even the tables, where lap dances were provided, were light enough for the patron to see what he was paying for.

There was a girl at the bar talking to Mark. I stopped spinning on the pole and could only stare for a moment as he flirted.

 _Y͞es͟,̢ ìt͞ was͟ ͜r͟eal̸ly̢ y̨ơu̧._

"Ah. You're both awake. Good." A man who was about thirty-something with large muscles and tattoos walked over. "The room costs 250 a night."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Did we know that before we ended up here? Where is here!? Mark simply pulled his wallet from his jeans and payed the man. With that Mark lead me from the joint and out into the chilled morning air. I shivered and Mark pulled me closer to try to block the light breeze that was blowing.

"It's gonna be alright," Mark whispered in my ear. "I'll get you home."

 _A̧sk hįm̸ ͏w̴h̸a͏t̨ h͡ap͘pen̡e͢d͏.̷_

"Mark?"

"Huh?"

We started down the street and each step felt like I was walking on needles. "What happened last night?"

"I'll explain later. Right now I need to find out where we are."

 _He̕'̨s nót̵ g̸oing ͜t̨o ̶t͢ell͞ ̨you. You kn͠ow ̕t̴h̡a͏t h̶e̵ ̀wo͏n҉'t͠.̵ ̷He͜ doesn't w̷a̛nt̨ ҉to̷ h̀urt yo̵ur poơr, w̵eak-̨_

"I'm not weak Mark!"

Mark stopped and looked at me, surprised. "I never said you were," he said, baffled.

I looked at him, stunned myself that I had said that outloud. But it felt true. Whatever was wrong with me was telling me the truth. Mark thought I was weak. I couldn't let him think that or I'd never live it down. I pushed away from his side and walked forward on my own, trying to prove that I could. I didn't make it more than 2 feet before falling to the ground. I winced in pain and grabbed my sides. This was too much for me, but I couldn't admit that, not yet.

"Sean stop. You're going to hurt yourself more." Mark said, rushing to my side.

 _Don'̵t ̧let ͝him̶ ̴he͜lp̷ ỳou͟, y͘ou'r̀e st̶r͠o͞nge̛r th͢a͘n͘ h̕e̸ ̧t́hi͝n͢ks̵ ̵ýòu ́are a͟n҉d y̵ou nee҉d͜ to̧ p̷r͜o̴v̕e i͡t.́_

"No! I need to do this to prove I'm not weak." I said, standing up again and refusing his hand when it came towards me.

Mark backed off. I could tell that he was getting annoyed with me for not allowing him to help me. I took another step and could feel my ankle weaken. Before I could hit the sidewalk, I felt Mark's arms grasp me firmly.

"You're in no condition to be walking. What do you think you're doing?" Mark hisses as he pulled me upright.

 _Y̶o̕u'r͝e ͝s̛o ͘fra͟il. He ̀th͘i͜nk͝s ̢y̵o͞u'̀re ́f̴rail.̀ ̀F̧r̨ail͢ ͜litt̷le ̧Sea̧n͜._

"I am getting you home and then we can argue about whether you're weak or not." I winced as Mark scooped me up into his arms and clutched me against him tightly. "My protecting you is not me trying to tell you how weak you are, it is me trying to help you so you don't get more hurt than you already are."

 _L͞i̢͡e͜s!̢̡_

Despite what my mind was yelling at me, I couldn't bring myself to fight Mark. My eyes met his and there was nothing but concern throughout them. He was worried about me.

 _L͞i̢͡e͜s!̢̡ Ţha̡t̶'̨s ̕a͡ll ̕h҉e ͟does! ̛H̴è ̕l͠ìes!̕_

"Let's see if we can find a taxi." I could only nod and rest my head against his shoulder as he carried me down the street. I closed my eyes as the voice in my head continued to scream.

 _H̡e t̢hink͝s ̶y͘oų're͘ wea͞k͡! He ̵w͡a͞nt̡ś t̨o ͜ta͞ke a͘dva̶nta̢ge óf ̴yo̷u!_

Just when I thought I was about go crazy, the voice stopped. Everything was quiet again. My eyes opened and if it was possible, my body felt more sore. I hadn't noticed but I had handfuls of Mark's shirt in my fists. My knuckles ached as I released the fabric.

"Are you ok?" Mark asked softly. I looked around and saw the front door of Mark's home. How long had I been out? How long had it taken Mark to walk home? Had he walked home at all?

"Yeah," my voice croaked. Mark let me down and opened up the front door to let me in. I stepped in, using the walls for support, but I was definitely moving better.

"Let me help-"

"I can do it!" I yelled. My eyes widened and I quickly turned away to hide my shock from Mark. I had never yelled at him before. And he was just trying to help. My voice softened. "I can do it." With that I moved away from Mark and went straight for the bathroom. My skin felt like it was crawling with bugs and my hands were beginning to go numb.

When the door closed and locked, I grabbed a hold of the counter and looked into the sink. What was wrong with me? I violently switched the sink's water on and impatiently splashed it into my face. But the coldness did nothing to help. My body still shook, my head still felt hot and my eyes were still bloodshot...

I froze, meeting a pair of eyes in the mirror. One was mine, but the other... The other was green. But then it was gone. After a blink it had disappeared. My breathing hitched as I stared at my reflection.

 _Y̡ou͟'̷re g͢oi̵ng͝ ̷cr̷a̵zy_

This was a whisper. So soft, but loud enough that it worried me.

"Get out!" I hissed. "Get out of my head!" my fingers snatched up handfuls of my hair and pulled on it so hard it burned. "Get out of my head! Get out!"

Laughing. High pitched, maniacal laughing. It was drowning me. My eyes went back to the mirror and one of them was green again. My ears were ringing with the laughter.

"Leave me alone!" I was shouting now. My reflection's eye was starting to bleed green. It left trails down my cheek. "Stop!"

 _I dơn͠'͟t ͏want ҉you͟ t҉o͏ ̀f͘in̕d̡ m͜e ̷y͟et͜_

There was the sound of a crack and a few clinks as glass fell onto the counter. I fell to the floor with tears blinding me. My hands were warm and wet. And my mind was deathly quiet.

"Sean!" A pounding on the door echoed around. "Sean! Open the door!" The fists beating the wood continued and only made my head ache. "Are you ok?" There was a clicking noise and I could only guess that Mark had gotten a key to unlock the door. "Sean!" Forceful hands grabbed my shirt and pulled me from the ground. As Mark pulled me from the room I caught a glance at the shattered mirror.

I was dragged up the stairs and ushered roughly into Mark's room. He sat me on the bed and then raced from the room and came back with a first aid kit. Mark wasn't being gentle. He wasn't going to be. "What were you thinking?!" He demanded as he cleaned my bleeding hands.

"I just wanted it to stop," I muttered. I whimpered as the gauze was wrapped around my hands without forgiveness.

Once both of my hands were mirror free, burning from peroxide, and wrapped up, Mark pushed me down until I was laying down into the plush mattress and pillow. "Go to sleep. I'll come check on you when I'm done cleaning up your mess." His voice was tired and I watched as he ran his hand through his unruly hair and stretched. He turned to leave the room.

 _As̛k̷ ̀h̢im͠!'_

"Mark?" He turned back around and leaned against the doorframe, folding his arms. His muscles stood out now that they weren't covered by his sleeves. His face was drained and exhausted.

 _As̛k̷ ̀h̢im͠! H̨e k̶n҉o̷w̢s͜!_

"Did you walk all the way home?"

"Go to sleep." I watched as Mark turned and left the room, but stopped again.

"I'm not tired Mark. I want answers." I said, starting to get angry.

"Yes I walked all the way here. Now sleep before I make you." He was getting agitated, I could hear it in his voice.

"I said I wasn't tired. And I wanna know more. Like how the fuck we ended up in a strip joint last night! Or. Why you're not answering any of my questions. Or why you're being such an ass about everything right now." I started to yell.

"I don't have an answer for anything right now Sean."

"Yes you do! I know you do! Why aren't you answering me?!" I jumped from his bed and walked towards him.

Mark stared at me with cold brown eyes that held tons of anger. It was as if he wanted to hurt me but was holding himself back. For a second I swear his eyes changed to red but it seemed to be just my imagination. We stared at each other for what felt like hours. I wasn't getting any answers anytime soon and I knew that but something in me wanted me to keep going.

 _H̶͜͏it͞ ̶h̷i̧m͡_

I hadn't even noticed my fist leaving my side until it collided with Mark's cheek and nose. My fist hung in mid air after knocking him back a good 6 inches. I let it fall again, panting with a rage that seemed to come from nowhere. When I looked at Mark again his nose was bleeding badly and he held his head to the side as if he was still trying to process what had just hit him. When he had processed it he glared at me before tromping back down the stairs. I knew I was alone when I heard the front door slam shut and could feel the force behind it in the floor. After a few minutes I fell to the ground, my body weak, tired and no longer able to hold me up.

 _I̛t̨'̴͜s͟͏ ͢a͝ll̴ ͟i͘n̡ ͢y̡ó͟ur ̨͏h͏̴e̡a̷̶̛d͟͡ S̶ea̧n̢._

"Go away..."

 _C͠a͟n͠'͞t w͜é jus̀t be͏ ̡fr̶iȩnd͏s?̸ I̶ kn͞o̧ẁ how ͢i͜t feel͝s͏ ̵t͠ơ ̢b̢e̕ h̴urt͡._

"Get out of my head..."

 _But ͠I͘'m n̡ot ̀d͡o̵ne̕ ha̴víǹg ̕fun w͢i͠th ̕y̛o͡ų ỳe̷ţ_

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY HEAD AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I curled up into a ball on the floor and gripped my head tightly. What was happening to me? What was going on inside my head? Why did I hit Mark. I started to cry. I was in so much pain it was all I could do anymore. It was the only thing that felt right.

 _S̷ee͢?̕ ̕Yóu ҉a̴r̶e ҉ẁe̷ak͝. B҉ut I c͟a̴n͟ ́h̢e͠lp. ̵_

Mark POV

I had to get out of my house. Sean was driving me insane and this headache was only getting worse with every word he said. Ya I knew what was going on but I wasn't going to tell him yet. There was still a lot I didn't know. Like how Dark had gotten free in the first place. It made no sense to me. I had had him locked up for years. Why did he just now decide to show his face again? Better yet how did he take control of me again so easily? He had to have had some type of help and bet that "help" is what's driving Sean insane.

I wiped my hand across my nose and saw that it was still bleeding. Fitting. I let the tiny Irish man get one swing at me and he probably broke my nose. Why did he even hit me? That was completely out of character for him. Sean was always so sweet and kind to me. I swear he never even tried to hurt a fly. And all of a sudden he's strong enough to knock me back a few inches and break my nose.

"What's going on with us..." I sighed.

I had walked around my block a few times now, effectively calmed down enough to go back inside. I walked to the door and paused before opening it. Something didn't feel right. I tried to shrug the feeling off as I opened the door and walked in. But as soon as I walked in there it was again. Something was very wrong.

"Sean?" I called, "I'm sorry about what I said. If you're ok we can talk about what happened, calmly."

I walked around the bottom floor in search of Sean, but there was no sign of him. I thought about it and realized he was probably still upstairs. So I headed up to the second floor to look for him.

"Sean come on. We both did things we didn't like." I said as I reached the top of the stairs. Something was wrong.

I came to a freezing halt there. Lying half way out of my door way was an unconscious Sean, blood dripping from his nose.

THANK YOU AGAIN TO MY AMAZING FRIEND A. DAVID FOR HELPING ME WRITE MOST OF THIS CHAPTER! Guys go find her on Fanfiction and give her much love from me! -AN


	16. Chapter 13

{Guys this chapter was almost completely done by my lovely writer A. David! Please go give her lots of love especially since she is sick right now. She seriously wrote like 99% of this chapter. So please go tell her how much you loved it and why. Thanks guys! -AN}

Sean POV

A green eye stared at me. A crooked smile laughed at me. My head hurt like hell. Where was I? All I could hear was this laughter that sounded like it came from a terrible computer speaker.

"Awwww. What's wrong Sean baby?" An evil voice seemed to whisper in my ear but at the same time seemed to be all around me. "Got a headache?"

I tried to glance around and get a better look at the speaker, but I couldn't see enough yet to see anything but darkness and blurs. I felt so weak. What had happened to me? My whole body felt sore and tired. Everything hurt in a way I'd never hurt before. My wrists felt heavy, and some slight movement confirmed I was being restrained. But that still didn't answer where I was, or who was here with me. I tried to look up and around again, this time more successfully.

The floor of the dimly lit room was made of a metal, something like iron, but it was covered in rust or stained with blood, both were possible. The walls were old, the disgusting wallpaper was falling off or had been ripped off, and there were dried blood splatters in several places. Looking to the ceiling made me shutter. The ceiling was covered with rips and tears in the material. It was leaking something through tons of the rips. Chains, some with hooks on the end, dangled from the ceiling. All in all the whole place reminded me of something out of The Evil Within.

I heard that laughter again. This time it was behind me. It was crazy terrifying. Like a murderer was standing right behind me and I was his next subject. A small squeak left my throat and I jumped as hands gripped my shoulder. Claws? There was something sharp digging into my shoulders.

"Come on, Jackaboy," came a static and faded voice in my ear. "How am I supposed to know if you're comfortable or not if you won't answer my questions?" The pressure left my shoulders and I could hear heavy footsteps behind me, until a figure was in front of me. I still couldn't see a face, just an outline and a green eye. " Let's try again, shall we? Headache?"

"Y-yes," I stuttered out.

"Good." Then there was a smile with a line of bright, white teeth.

"Who are you?" My voice cracked as I tried to gain control of the millions of feelings swimming through my being.

"I'm a little disappointed," it answered. I followed the green eye as it started to pace. "Really, Jacky. I thought you'd at least put the shattered mirror back together." Mirror... Mirror? I racked my brain for something, anything that would give me context to what he was saying. "Oh, dear. Did I hit you that hard? Let me help."

A shattering sound filled the room we were in and played on a loop. The sound was familiar. It wasn't just a random glass breaking sound. It was something I had heard before. "You were the face in the mirror." I strained to see the figure in the shadows of the room. The sounds stilled.

"There we go!" The voice sounded pleased.

"Where are we?" My voice was stronger now, but it more or less betrayed how I was feeling. I was on edge and nothing I did would make it go away. It was as if all those years of horror games had finally come to life right before my eyes.

"Your mind." A laugh followed the answer. "Of course, I may have added a few finishing touches over time."

I looked around. My mind? How the hell was this my mind? It wasn't. It couldn't be that simple. This was a physical room, somewhere. It belonged to some horrible building, out in the real world.

"If it wasn't, would I know what you were thinking?" It asked.

"What?" A shiver ran through my body. It was a coincidence. He couldn't read my thoughts. My bound hands began to writhe against the chains that held my wrists behind me.

"You think that we're in a building, somewhere. Am I wrong?" The eye cocked to the side as its head did. I stopped in my struggle and returned my full attention to the outline ahead of me. It seemed to be growing impatient, because it began yelling. "Am I wrong!? Tell me! Am I?!"

I couldn't bring myself to speak. His voice wasn't human. And it no longer sounded like it was coming from a blown out speaker. It was a whine that clipped in and out. Something tightly closed around my throat, making it difficult to breathe. A face was extremely close to mine. It was almost as if i were staring into a mirror... But one of the mirrors you find at circuses. His green hair was wild and unruly. His one eye was septic green and the other a rainy blue. His lips were pulled into a sinister smile that reached his gaged ears.

"Are you going to tell me?" It was more of a song than just words and it made my ears ring. "Are you, or do I need to break something?" He released my neck, but stayed close. "I like breaking things. Like I broke my family. Or the little girl next door."

I could only look wide eyed at him. I could tell his threat was real but I couldn't move anything. It was as if I was completely frozen with fear. So much so that I couldn't even shake my head in answer to his question.

"Well then. If little Sean doesn't want to talk then I will _M̸͡A͟K̴͢͟E̴͜͜ ̸H̨͡I͢͞M̸̡͜_!" His last words were shouted in a dark tone. A voice that made my skin crawl.

And then my collarbone snapped.

 **Mark POV**

I watched Sean thrash around on the ground in pain, frozen in my tracks up the stairs. When he screamed out I ran to his side and shook him softly at first, but started to shake him more violently when he didn't wake up.

 _Yo̴u̴'̸l͏l͢ ne͝ve͠r waké ͘h̕im Mark_

"I'm not listening to you right now." I said, trying to ignore the growing sense of darkness around me.

 _B̴ut yo̸u'l͜l nȩed ̧me to̸ sav̕e͡ ̕h́i͝m̵.̷_

"I can save him myself Dark!" I yelled, starting to get worried that he was right.

 _Į c͢an fe͏el yóu͝r̨ ̢w͟o͟ŕr̡y̛ M̡a̛r̢k̀. Just ̡take̢ ̵mỳ d͜e̢àl͘ ͡a͞lrea͘d͏y._

"I said no! Sean! Wake up god damn it!" I shouted.

I had started to become hysterical. I laid Sean on the ground again and paced around him, wondering how to undo this, when he suddenly screamed out in pain, although this still didn't seem to wake him. I could only stare at his wriggling body, more blood coming from his nose and his arm now lying in a weird position.

 _T̛ake͞ m͢y͡ d͜e͞al̶ ͘Mar͜k.̕ ͢I'͏lļ m̕a̛ke ̛him a̵ll bet͢t̕e͢r.̸_

"Leave me alone!" I yelled, grabbing my head, trying to force him out.

 **Sean POV**

"What do you say Sean old boy? Wanna talk now?" The maniac said, still standing way too close to me.

"I don't even know what you want me to answer you freak!" I said, spitting blood filled spit into his face.

"Aww, now that wasn't very nice," His face formed a pout for a second before it glitched back to a terrifying sneer, "I͡'҉l͟ļ ̷a͢sk̨ you ͞a̸ q́ue̕s͜t̶i̢o̵n ̶f̷or evèry ̷bone͞ ̴I ͢bre͝a̛k! How does that sound sweet cheeks?"

I gulped. The terrifying man walked closer to me, slowly, as if he wanted me to freak out just by trying to guess what he was going to do to me. I had to turn my face away when he got close enough, just to avoid looking at him in the face.

"Now. Ḩơw ab҉ou͏t yoù t̡ell̶ ̢m͡e̶ ab͘out Mar̸k?!̀" His cursed voice snarled the question in my ear as one of my ribs broke.

 **Mark POV**

I watched Sean twist on the floor again, another scream of pain coming from his mouth. I rushed into the bathroom he was next to and stared into the mirror.

"Alright!" I shouted at my own reflection, "What's this deal of yours, Dark?"

 _Ĺe͢t me h͏áve ͘y̵our̷ bo̷d͞y̧.̴ ̵And ͏I͝'̢l̛l ̛ǵi̴ve yo͏u ͜y̶our ͝p̀r͟e͡ciou͢s ͡S̀ean.҉_

"What?! Ya. As if I'm going to trade my body in any…." My sentence was cut short by another scream from Sean. "I won't make the deal yet. We need to talk about this!"

 _Fi̴ne͞. B̷u͜t͘ we do͝n͠'͠t̡ hav҉ę ̶all d͠ay._

More screams came from the boy in the hall. I tried to turn back, but my feet stayed planted and facing the mirror, where Dark stared back at me with piercing red eyes and a smile that abandon all innocence. His image blurred though, as worried tears came to my eyes. "Please." It was the only word I could say, but I was begging with my whole being. "Please."

 _G͘i̴ve͢ ̢m̧e̷ y͡o͡ur b̕òd̴y,҉ ͠M͡a̷rk.̡ ̶C̀ome l̨i̸ve up͘ ̧h̛e͘ŕe̷.҉ ̀_ He taunted. _I͏t'ş ̨nơt͡ a͡s ̶ba̧d̸ ̨ąs͢ ͢y̸o̡u ͝m͜a͢y ̧think͡. ̷_

"Make whatever's hurting Sean stop!" I ordered despite knowing it wouldn't help.

 _Y̡ou stiļl ̷ḑo҉n͢'t͟ b̸elie̵ve iń ̴A̡n̨t̀i҉?̵_

"Anti?" The name confused me. But I had heard it before. When I had been trapped inside of my own mind with Dark to torment me. Torture me until the day that I woke to that smiling face. That sweet Irish accent. "I don't have time for that! The deal. Change it!" There was another scream, this one louder than the others, and I couldn't help but note a small amount of concern flickered across Dark's face. But it briskly returned to his emotionless smile.

 _S̴e̸ţ y̷o̸u̡r t͞ęrms͟,̨ ́M̨ąrk̶_

 **Sean's POV**

I was no longer tied up. I was thrown to the cold iron floor, laying on my stomach in the warmth of my own blood. I didn't need the chains. There was no way I was going to be able to move. It hurt to breathe. Who was I kidding? It hurt to think. I watched through clouded vision as my own breath made small pink bubbles form by my mouth.

"Oh, don't give up on me yet!" Anti gave a high pitched, two toned giggle. "You're my favorite play toy. And there's still more that I want to ask you." I closed my eyes, as I felt his hand touch the back of my leg. "But, it's only fair that you get a few questions in as well. Come now, Jacka-baby. Ask away. There's nothing for me to hide." There were the claws again. They dug deeply into my leg and I gasped.

"What..." I coughed and spit more blood from my mouth. "What are you?"

"Finally asking the right questions!" The hand patted my leg and left. "I'm a virus. I came from a computer and have been living in your mind for several years now."

"Why?" It was odd sounding. My voice was very hollow.

"I escaped from a... You would call it an asylum, I believe. I was going to be erased, but came here. It's not the most amazing place in the world, but it beats being so drugged up you can't tell one day from the next." He knelt down in front of my face, blood soaking into his pants. My eyes met his mismatched ones. "I didn't break your jaw. You must have more questions."

"What's your name?" I couldn't stay silent. I felt like if I did then he would only hurt me more and I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

"Anti." Anti moved from his knees to sitting cross legged. His expression was one of boredom. Maybe he would stop hurting me now. Maybe he was tired of my screams. I could only hope. But I had to keep talking

"What did you do?"

"Be more specific." His long, skinny finger dipped into my pooled blood and began making designs that quickly filed back in.

"To end up in an asylum?" I was pretty sure I already knew the answer. It was what he was doing to me. He was inane. He was mental. He was crazy.

"Ah... I killed my family... And several others." He pulled his finger from my blood and cleaned it off with his tongue. I coughed several more times and the smile returned to his face. "Human bodies are so disgusting. Various organs, nerves and worst of all blood. Everything hidden under thin delicate skin." His hand reached towards me and my eyes instinctively closed. A cry came from my mouth as one of his fingers entered one of the open wounds he had given me. My stomach flipped. His finger was inside of me. "I would prefer it if you kept your eyes open, Sean. It makes it so much more enjoyable." But I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't look at him. I didn't want to see that smile. My scream echoed around as I felt him shove further inside of me. " _O͘pen ҉yo̶u̵r̸ ey͟e̸s̢!"_ he shouted, twisting his fingers inside of me. My fingernails scratched into the iron and I whimpered. But I did it. I forced my eyes open to look at him.

"Please stop," I whispered with a trembling breath. His eyebrows knitted together and he gave a confused smile. He slowly slipped his finger from me and then clutched my face. I could feel the sticky warmth from my blood on my cheek.

"The last time I heard those words was from the little girl next door... after I killed her brother. I wonder if Dark would like that story?" Anti thought aloud, his focus leaving me. "He liked the story of the nurse with the-"

"Dark?" I couldn't help but ask. Who was Dark? Was he another virus?

"Mark never told you about Dark." Anti said, returning his attention to me. "Dark's... Interesting."

"What-What is he?" I asked through clenched teeth. Anti released my face. I needed to move. I needed to get away from him. He was going to hurt me again. It was only a matter of time. Anti looked highly amused as I tried to lift myself of the floor. Anti stood and began to circle me slowly, watching. He stayed silent, not answering my question. Flames shot through every last centimeter of my body. I could only put pressure on one arm though. The other made my collar send shocks through my chest. I got to my knees, my legs shaking from the weight of my body. My success was short lived though.

Anti gave a swift kick to my abdomen and I tumbled onto my back. My body curled up. I coughed and gasped trying to regain the wind that had been knocked from me. "Don't move. It'll just hurt you more than you already are. And as much as I love your pain, I need you awake to torture. You'll just put your body into shock." He paused for a moment to wait for me to catch my breath before continuing. "Dark is a mess of gorgeous chaos, and you can see it in his eyes. But you want to know _what_ he is. Dark is..." Anti stopped mid sentence and seemed unsure of how to continue on. "Let's see... How did he describe it? I believe he said he was all of the dark emotions that Mark had shoved away."

"I don't understand." My body uncurled and I lay as still as I could, inhaling the least amount of air that I could so my chest wouldn't hurt.

"Enough. It's my turn again." With a single snap of his fingers I could feel my foot twist wildly around and a loud popping sound filled my ears.

 **Mark's POV**

I pulled myself away from the mirror and moved back into the hallway that had fallen worryingly silent. Sean still lay on the floor and I rushed to him. I pulled him into my arms and held him close to my chest. Very light and weak breath touched my neck. He was alive. I got to my feet and carried Sean to my room to rest him in my bed. New bruises were beginning to form over his body. His collarbone was a deep purple and his arm was a bright red. He began coughing heavily, blood trickling from his lips.

"Stop him!" I hissed. But Dark was silent. He was there, though. I could feel his presence. My chest was tight, as if he were squeezing my insides. He wouldn't help, not unless I took his deal. Would he protect Sean if I did take his deal? Sean screamed again and took handfuls of the sheets in his fists. No. I wasn't taking the chance. I left the room and raced down to the other bathroom that had cracks in the mirror that looked like spider webs. "Dark, help him." I begged, looking at him in the mirror.

 _N͏͏ò̴.̵̶̧ ͝҉́͢͞_

Tears filled my eyes at more of Sean's noises from upstairs. "Please! Dark, please!"

 _I ̵̕s̶a͢i̷͠d͡ ͏͘̕nơ M̶a̶̢r͝͏̧ķ!͏̵_

"He's killing him, Dark! Please!"

 _Ţ́a̷̡͢k̛͢e͜͏̷ ̸̛̕t̶̢h̵è́ ̢͘d̸͡e̴̶͘al͢!̛_ Dark shouted causing the mirror to shake and more loose pieces to tinkle to the counter top that was spotted with Sean's blood. I stared at the counter for a moment before snatching up a piece of mirror shard.

I didn't really think about what I said next. I was too angry to think clearly. "Dark, you need to save him. I don't care if we share this body! I will fucking let you out at night, every night! He is dying Dark! And you need to stop whatever is hurting Sean."

 _A҉nd̡̀͘ ̴ìf̨ ͝͝Í͝ ̵͞d̵̨͘on'͢t͠?͢_

"Then I will make sure you can never come back."

 _H̷̢o̴͜͠w̨?̕͟_

My eyes met Dark's in the mirror. His expression held deep suspicion. Without much thought, I clasped the shard tightly and could feel it slice through my skin. Blood dripped onto the counter, mixing with Sean's. Dark watched me carefully, his hands reaching up to touch the mirror.

"Help him?" I asked.

 _Ń͜҉o̵҉͢,̴̷ ̨͟M̸a͟rk͢͠!̛_

At another scream, I put the mirror shard to my wrist and pulled it sharply across my skin. The burn was immediate, but didn't last long. All that was left was a scar. There wasn't any blood, no open wound, just a scar. In desperation I slashed across my wrist a few more times. This time it seemed to take Dark a little longer to heal up, but he did. They all became light pink markings. My hand seemed to move on it's own and before I knew it, the sharp glass was at my neck, and I was putting pressure on it. He was fighting me. He tried to hold my hand in place, but I wasn't going to lose to him. Not this time. Blood began to creep down my neck and Dark started pounding on the mirror.

 _Oḱ̀!͡ ̵́͝OḰ́!͝ ͟͡L̕͟E̡͘T̵͟ ͘̕M͢E ̡͡OÙ̢T͏!̨_

 **Sean's POV**

Everything was swimming around me. I faded in and out of darkness. It was becoming tiring to try to breathe. I wanted it to stop. I wanted someone, anyone, to save me. "Mark," I muttered. There came another laugh. This one seemed pleased and entertained.

"Say it again. Please?" Anti giggled.

"Mark."

"He can't hear you. But say it again," Anti ordered. "Maybe if you try hard enough he'll hear you. But he won't, just like Dark didn't when I called his name in that coma."

"Mark." It was all I had. Just a small bit of hope. Just a small shred of... I wasn't even sure I knew what it was, but I clung to it. "Mark, help."

"Good. Again? For me?"

"Mark, please."

There was another laugh,and then hands were on me again. They forced me onto my back and I moaned under the weight of Anti straddling me. His hands took my wrists and pinned my hands above my head. They stretched in an uncomfortable way, but I was too weak to fight against the numbing pain. I winced as his sharp, jagged teeth connected to my neck. His tongue swirled against my skin, cleaning up blood.

"You taste good, Sean," he whispered into my ear.

"Anti!" came a new voice. It was deep and harsh. Ice cold.

"Daddy Dark!" Anti said, excitedly. He got off of me instantly and stood. I wasn't sure what he was looking at, but he was no longer focused on me. My eyes slid shut and I breathed a sigh of relief. It had stopped. Anti had stopped.

"I told you not to hurt him!" the voice Anti called Dark said. So this was Dark? This was the voice I had heard earlier this morning at the strip club. If it was even the same day anymore. How long had I been here?

"I was just having some fun." Anti's tone had dipped and sounded very ashamed.

"You'll get your chance, but not this way. You need his body whole. Let him go! Now!"

"But Dark!" Anti whined just like a child who was getting ready to flop on the floor and throw a tantrum.

"Anti!" The yell shook the room and I could feel the floor sway beneath me. "Let him go!"

"Fine!"

There was a flash of bright light followed by darkness. Cool air rushed over my body and made my cuts sting slightly. My eyes flickered open and I could just barely make out Mark's outline beside me. As my eyes cleared I could see his face. Maybe it was just my imagination, but half of his face was darkened and his red eye was sunken. I could make out the line of his teeth through his cheek as well. But the other half of his face was normal.

"Take care of him," Dark's voice said, using Mark's mouth to speak. "But this isn't over. You and I need to have a talk."

"Sean!" Mark said, almost jumping onto the side of the bed. Mark's face was back to normal. His eyes a deep cola brown. His hands took my face. "Are you ok? Please be ok!" His forehead rested against mine and I closed my eyes, sinking into the warmth of him. I couldn't speak though. Everything was growing dark and the last words I heard him speak were: "I'm going to get you help."

 **Mark's POV**

I sat in a bright waiting room with my head in my hands. It had been hours since I had arrived here and I still had no word yet on Sean's condition. The nurses were all tight lipped and I had yet to see a doctor. I tugged on my hair and tried to focus my breathing. He was going to be ok. He had to be.

 _Di̴d ͝yo̸u̸ wa҉n͡t ̛t͜o̶ tál̵k ̵now? I͏ ̨h̵a̵ve͟ ̷t͝he͢ r̶es̡t o̴f҉ ͢yo̵ur li͠f̀e.̢_

"Shut up!" I muttered harshly. "Not now!"

"Sir?" a nurse asked in a concerned tone. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I replied, sitting upright. "I'm alright." It was the nurse that had checked Sean in. Connie, I believe, is what she said her name was.

"Can you come to the back room?" She asked, pushing a loose strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. I stood and followed her through a set of doors and into the back office, where other nurses wearing scrubs of the same monotone blues and purples were. "Dr. Klein," Connie called and a man with round rimmed glasses came over to me with a file in hand. Connie turned and left to go back to the desk in the other room.

"How is he?"

"He's stable," Klein replied, opening the file he held. "He's very lucky. Nothing was broken. You said he was mugged?"

"Yeah. We were walking home when it happened," I lied, running my hand through my messy mane of hair.

"Well, he's on heavy pain killers and we would like to keep him overnight."

"What happened to him?" I asked impatiently, rocking nervously on my feet and chewing on my tongue.

"Bruised ribs and collarbone, sprained ankle, dislocated shoulder and a few stitches here and there. When we release him it's best that he doesn't move. His arm will be in a sling and he needs to stay off of his foot until the swelling and bruising go down on his ankle. I'll give you more thorough directions on how to care for him when he's released."

"Of course." I nodded. "Can-can I see him? Please?"

"He's most likely asleep, but you are welcome to go back and see him," Klein answered, closing the file and rubbing his tired eyes under his glasses. "Room 127."

Without another word, I left Dr. Klein's side and raced down the hallway until I found the corresponding number on the door. I used the door frame to swing inside and rushed to the bed. There lay a beaten and tattered looking Sean. I couldn't help myself. My shaking hand brushed back his chaotic hair and I bent down, kissing his rather hot forehead.

"Mark?" The voice was small and extremely tired. Tears filled my eyes and I nuzzled my face into his cheek. There was a gentle laugh. "What are ya fokin' doing?"

"You're alright," I said softly, moving back far enough that I could see his dimly lit eyes. He wore an exhausted smile and blinked slowly.

"How am I going to play video games with only one hand?" he asked. I couldn't help but laugh. I wasn't sure if he was serious or if it were the painkillers that made him ask, but he was alright. That's all that mattered to me. He was alright.

"We'll think of something," I answered.

"Mark?" he asked, closing his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Can you hold me?"

I blinked several times and looked over him. I didn't want to hurt him and it wasn't as if the beds were made for two people. There was barely enough room for one. But the need to protect him was too strong. I wasn't even sure if I could protect him from something that was in his mind, but I had to try. "Which arm is the one I shouldn't touch?"

"My high fiving one," he answered, causing me to chuckle. I moved around to the other side of the bed and lowered the railing that was in the way. I lifted myself carefully onto the scratchy blankets and gently slid an arm under Sean's body, making sure I didn't rip out his IV or move the pulse oximeter from his finger. Once I was settled, I pulled Sean's small body against mine and he snuggled down into my chest. With my other hand I forced the guardrail back up, and used it for a more stable balance.

"Get some rest, Sean," I said, resting my head against his.

"Mark?"

"Go to sleep, Sean."

"Kiss me?"

"Of course"


	17. Chapter 14

Sean's pov

A hand grabbed the jello cup from my tray of food and I looked up to see Mark. "Hey!" I said, trying to lean forward and take back my jello. "That's the only good thing here!"

"You're checking out today." I watched as Mark tossed the cup into the air and caught it a few times. His hair was still wet from his shower. He had gone home to get me new clothes and clean up from the night before. It was a little foggy to me, but I was happy that everything was ok. "Why do you need this when we can go out and get something?"

"Mark, give me back my jello!" I said, trying to reach for it but nearly falling over instead.

"Hey. Watch where you're trying to go Sean. We don't need you busting your head open too." Mark said, trying not to laugh as he pushed me back up in the the hospital bed and replaced my jello.

I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed one arm over my chest as the other was in a pretty thick sling. I hated being in this place. It smelled too clean and everything was to bright and white. A doctor with circle rimmed glasses came in and started talking to Mark about how I was going to be released and all the pain meds and other medications they wanted me to take while I was healing. I sighed and ignored them, looking myself over. I had a pretty serious brace on my right ankle, just moving it to get a better look made me wince. Lifting up my hospital gown revealed a thick pad of of bandages covering my whole left side and another thick pad on my right collarbone. I could feel the stitches on my forehead and under my lips, they itched like mad. I must have had some on my torso as well because that itched too. After the short once over I tried to listen to what all the doctor was telling Mark.

"He'll need a lot of help the next few days. He'll have a sling on for about a month. It will take that long for both the shoulder and collarbone to heal. And the boot on his ankle will be there for a few weeks. Speaking of the boot he needs to stay off his feet until the swelling and bruises are gone. Try not to let him do any heavy lifting even after everything comes off. And you'll need to be very careful cleaning his stitches." The doctor said.

"Of course." Mark nodded and I smiled. I was lucky to have him. Lucky to have a friend... Friend? Whatever we were, I was lucky that he cared enough to be there for me.

The doctor turned to me and continued speaking. "I'm going to give Mr. Fischbach your medication. There is a nurse who will help you get into your clothes." The doctor lead Mark from the room and Mark gave me a reassuring smile that made it so my chest didn't ache so badly.

The nurse entered as said and helped me into my sweatpants and t-shirt. I did my best not to show how much pain I was in, but every movement was agonizing. She then helped me put my arm in a sling and carefully removed the I.V. from my forearm. When Mark returned she showed him exactly how to put my arm in the sling and where to put the stupid little foam block that rested between my arm and my chest. It was uncomfortable and everything seemed to itch but I could never reach the exact spot.

Mark then helped move me into a wheelchair they had brought in. While the nurse and doctor were fussing over putting my foot where it was supposed to go I watched as Mark snatched the red jello cup off of my tray and a spoon. He shot me a smile and I couldn't help but return it.

 _H̸e͘ ͟doe҉sn̵'͘t͜ ͟lo̢v͝e y͘ou͜_

I tried to block out the glitched words running over and over again in my brain. Of course Mark loved me. Even if we didn't have a name for it yet the emotion was there and…

 _Yòu̸'r҉e ̶w̨ro͝n͏g_

I shook my head, it was starting to feel clouded. I ignored Anti's words as much as I could. Thinking about them now wouldn't help me any anyway. I focused on Mark and something he was saying to me, trying to clear my head and get back to reality.

"...so I was thinking a nice bath and maybe some video shooting since we haven't done any of them recently and people have got to be worried out of their minds about us. Maybe we could even do a livestream or something."

"I like the sound of that," I said. "We could dick around on KSP and create the worst flying contraptions ever!"

"I like that idea Jackababe," Mark said, chuckling. "We could do the return of Crashy McSplodey!"

"Or we could even do a version of the Nota-pe-nis 4000!" I said, starting to laugh now.

Mark wheeled me down halls and into an elevator. The music inside was so boring I almost fell asleep, especially since I had Mark's voice to listen to as he talked more about what we could do in the stream. When we got out of the elevator it was a short trip to the parking lot where Mark had parked his car. The whole way to the car Mark tried to jump my wheelchair off of random bumps or divots in the pavement.

"Dude seriously! I don't want to end up with road rash on top of everything else!" I said after it had stopped being fun for me.

"Alright fine," Mark said, still laughing,"We're almost to the car anyway."

Once at the car it took a good 10 minutes to get me in without hurting me, but we eventually got it and I was in the passenger seat safely. Another 5 minutes and Mark had the wheelchair compacted and we were pulling out of the parking spot. He handed me my jello cup and the spoon and I dug in. Other than that, it was a quiet drive home from the hospital. I wasn't sure what to say to Mark. And I had so many questions, but I wasn't sure how to ask them or if they would even make sense. How could I explain that there was somehow a computer virus living in my head? Or at least that's what I could remember. Or thought I could remember? I groaned aloud and rested my head against the passenger side window.

"Sean, are you alright?" Mark asked as he pulled into the driveway.

"I'm all itchy," I replied. It wasn't a lie, but not what I was at truly thinking about.

"Where?"

"My shoulder blade."

Mark reached across the seat and gently scratched the area I had specified. He was being so careful. I didn't know Mark could be-

 _S҉͜ti̵l̵̵͠l̷ ͟d̨͘o̵̡e̡͢s̨̀n'̴́t̵̡̀ ̧l̕҉o͝ve͟ ̷y̶͞ǫ̀͠ų͜!̴̷_ sang a voice in my head. I shook my head once more to try and remove the voice that echoed about.

"Let's get you inside. Come on."

* * *

 **Mark's POV**

Sean was home. It was nice to have him back. It was nice that he was alright. It was... a relief. He was safe and that's all that mattered. Anti wasn't bothering him and I hoped that that only continued. I finished making lunch and took a deep breath. My eyes burned from a lack of sleep. Maybe this afternoon we could take a nap. Sean's medicine would knock him out and I could use the rest.

I filled the sink with warm soapy water to wash the stack of dishes that had began to pile up and were too big to fit into the dishwasher. I turned off the faucet and picked up the first plate, but saw something in the water. Dark. He was staring at me with stern red eyes. "Go away!" I hissed, shoving the plate into his face and breaking up the stillness of the water.

There was a loud crash from upstairs and my heart dropped. I turned, leaving the dishes and raced to the stair case. I took the stairs two at a time and burst into the bathroom, causing Sean to jump and look up at me. "Are you ok?" I asked, breathing hard.

Sean's cheeks grew red and he avoided my gaze. "I just dropped the soap." My eyes moved from the green haired Irishman and to the tiled floor where a wet bottle of body wash lay. I walked over and knelt down beside the tub, picking up the bottle. I was about to give it back but stopped at the sight of Sean. It seemed like his entire body was bruised. Black, blue, purple, and a gross yellow littered his pale white skin and the paleness only etched the bruises further into Sean's skin causing them to look like they would never heal.

"Can I help?' I found myself asking. There was no way he was going to be able to do this alone. Sean gave a small nod and used his good hand to brush his hair from his face. As I began to softly scrub him with a wash cloth, I noticed that the bubbles from the bubble bath that he had suggested were beginning to disappear. I did my best to keep my eyes where I was working but every so often they followed Sean's body, found his happy trail and dipped under the water to lower.

There was a sharp inhale and Jack squirmed away from me as I pushed a little too hard on one of his bruises. My eyes snapped back to his face. It was twisted in pain and I could feel my chest grow tight. "I'm sorry!" I blurted out a little louder than I needed to. "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"I know," Sean answered, his face slowly returning back to normal. He gave me a half smile and I could only assume it wasn't wider because of the stitching that was holding part of his lip together. Worry filled me as Sean moved to his knees. I reached out to try to stop him but his wet hand took the back of my head and pulled me so far forward I stumbled. My lips crashed into his and I could feel the warmth of the bath water surrounding my arms as my hands entered the tub to keep my balance.

I could feel Sean wince against my lips but when I tried to pull back he just gripped my hair a little tighter. When he pulled away from me, his eyes were fogged over and I wasn't sure if it was from the kiss or the medicine that I had made him take before his bath. He placed another small kiss to my lips, this one feather soft.

"I love you Mark," he whispered.

My eyes widened and my mouth grew dry. What the hell was I supposed to say to that? My mind scrambled for words but nothing would come to me. It was probably Dark holding stuff back. All that I could get out was an awkward laugh. Sean gave me a confused look and my heart snapped. "Your medicine must have kicked in. Let's get you out and have you take a nap. We'll record after we wake up."

 _S͢m̸͘͜o̸̢o͜t҉h͡_ Dark commented, but I paid little attention.

Sean released his grip on me and merely nodded. I stood and got a towel and then bent down, over Sean. His good arm wrapped around my shoulders and my arm took his waist. On the count of three I lifted him up from the tub and wrapped the towel around him as best I could. While still holding balance to his form I began draining the tub.

My eyes returned to Sean and his head was tilted to the side a little and he looked dazed. It must have been the medicine. As carefully as I could, I scooped him up from the tub and he rested his head against my shoulder. His hair soaked through my shirt, but I didn't care much. I carried him to my room and rested him onto my bed. By the time I had come back with a pair of clothes Sean was sound asleep.

I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face. He looked so peaceful. Like nothing was hurting him anymore. I took a deep breath and removed the towel from around him. I slid on his boxers and then took to putting his bandages back on as carefully as I could. I then put his sling back on his arm and used a pillow to prop it up. There was no way I was going to be able to get him dressed while he was out like this so i just left him in his boxers and covered him with the thick blanket that covered my bed.

After making sure that everything was the way it needed to be, I left the room to return to the dishes. Dark didn't reappear in the water and that I was grateful for. I didn't want him here. Not now. And he wasn't getting out again. There was no way I would let him.

With the dishes finally done and lunch put away for later, I grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and climbed the stairs back to my room. Sean was still fast asleep and I couldn't help but yawn as I placed the ice pack to his collarbone. _I should have gotten one for his ankle_ , I thought. But I couldn't find the strength to walk back down the stairs again. I climbed into bed beside Jack and looked over his sleeping face through my blurry gaze. _You're gonna be ok._

 **Sean's POV**

I was paralyzed, naked, and cold. A masked man came close with a knife, making sweeping motions and humming a song I didn't know. He would come close, and then get further away and then close again. His laughter filled my brain. It was mechanical sounding and every few seconds it would glitch as if it was coming from a speaker. It brought back memories of dark rooms and broken bones. _W̴ak̷e u͜p ̨Sean! ̀I̢t͝'̵ş ͏pl̷ay̧ ti̴me̕!̛_

I jolted upward, woken from my nightmare by the chilling voice of Anti. My teeth clenched as pain shot through my torso and I moaned, falling over and using my good arm to catch myself on the mattress. I still felt cold and I couldn't catch my breath. I looked around me, my brain feeling cloudy for a second or two. I looked to my right and found Mark sleeping next to me. He looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake him but I knew I wasn't going to calm down any other way.

"M…..Mawk." I said, stumbling over my words a little as I tried to shake him awake.

"Wah?" Mark mumbled, his eyes fluttering open, "Sean what's wrong?"

"I…..I had a nightmare…" I said, shaking a little.

As soon as the words left my mouth Mark's arm was around me and pulling me down and into his chest. He was so warm, and I could hear his heart beating slowly, his breath still even from sleeping.

"You're ok. I'm here." Mark whispered softly, maybe from sleep or maybe trying to help me settle down a little.

I closed my eyes again and just listened to Mark's breathing and his heart beat playing a smooth melody that eventually lulled me back into a calm sleep.

 **Mark's POV**

After Sean woke up we both drifted back to sleep for an hour. In the darkness of my dream I conjured up a magical beast with a jaw full of razor sharp teeth. They moved in and unnatural way when he smiled and laughed. My breathing became rapid and soon turned into gasping. We̕ ̷n̕eed ̸to͢ taĺk ͏M͡a͜r̷k̶. Even after I woke up I could still vaguely hear his voice and feel his invisible eyes staring at me. I decided to get up and leave Sean sleeping while I set up everything we needed for the stream. I went down to where my computer sat in my recording room. Everything was still set up from the last video I had made so it was easy to set it up for two people doing a stream together. I moved the camera just right so it would fit both of us. I hooked up a few controllers incase we decided to play Rocket League later on. While I was moving a few chairs into place I heard movement behind me. Looking up I caught Sean in the doorway, limping into the room with a crutch under one arm and a try hard expression on his face.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be moving too much." I said, scaring him a little as I rushed over to support him a bit, "How did you even get down the stairs?"

"I….may have almost gracefully fell down…." Sean said, a kind of smile on his face.

"You should've called down for help." I said, sighing a little.

"I didn't want to. I already feel like I'm asking for too much. Staying here and all…"

"Sean I'm glad to help you," I told him, planting a small kiss on his cheek and helping him into one of the chairs by my desk, "And you can stay here as long as you want anytime."

I took the crutch from Sean''s grip and placed it to the side and out of the way of the camera's view. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah," Sean replied, helping me turn on the microphone. "This is going to feel weird," I heard him whisper.

"What will?" I asked, taking my seat beside Sean.

"I can't high five." He looked disappointed but I couldn't help but laugh a little. The solution was so obvious.

"Just use your other hand."

"That's why it's gonna feel weird, Mark." Sean gave a smile and laughed a little himself. I helped him put on a pair of headphones and then put on my own pair. "You ready?"

"Yeah. I sent out a tweet. Let's get started." I pulled up my channel and my OBS and got them started. As people started filling up the chat we began the video.

Sean raised his good and and made a sound effect with his mouth. "Top av de mornin' ter ye laddies!" he said with a large smile. He must have felt the same way I did. It was so nice to be back playing games. Finally something normal. "My name's Jacksepticeye."

"Hello everybody," I said, waving at the camera. Once upon a time that was weird but now it didn't bother me. There were real people there. "And I'm Markiplier. Welcome to the live stream."

I looked over to the chat and sighed. As per usual it was impossible to read anything that was being said, but it was even worse now because Sean was with me. _Jack._ I mentally corrected. _He's Jack._ "We're sorry it's been so long since we did an update video. But here we are." My smile was felt nice to be doing this again.

"A lot of you are asking what happened." Sean gave a laugh and looked over himself. He looked back to the camera and I could see him struggling for an explanation. "Oh, uh..." Did he remember? Or did he not have a clue?

"Se-Jack had a run in with a uhhhhhhhh...uh...Volkswagen!"

"Uh..ya! I got hit by a car while riding my bike," Sean nodded and chuckled. "It's not as bad as it looks. Promise guys."

I chuckled a little while thinking over our lie. There was no way anyone was going to believe us but it was the most they were going to get out of us. I smiled a little as I booted up KSP. It'd been awhile since I'd played this game but every feeling I had at the moment told me this was going to be very fun.

 **Two hours later**

"Wait! Wait I got this!" I said as I pulled my mic close and prepared for the intro for our new ship, "For as long as we Kerbels can remember. The stars have just been out of our reach."

I could already hear Sean laughing beside me. "But now. We shall reach the stars!" I slide away from the mic quickly before continuing, "With this new space farming equipment known as the Nota-pen-is 4000!"

I heard Sean burst out with laughter next to me. It was the best sound I had heard in a few days.

"And just remember if you want a Nota-pen-is 4000 for yourself just call 1-888-NOP-EN15!" I finished the ad for our spaceship and pointed at Sean, "LAUNCH!"

At my say so Sean hit the shift button on the keyboard that would send our rocket into the air. With a giant boom and a few stutters the contraption got 3 feet off the ground before exploding into a giant fire ball and falling back to the ground as a burning penis like object. I looked at the screen with an open mouth. Then I looked to Sean, who had also looked at me. And then back at the screen before bursting with laughter. Sean laughed so hard I had to catch him before he fell out of his chair.

"And remember! If you want your own Nota-pen-is 4000 then call 1-888-NOP-EN15!" I said before reaching up and turning off the cam and then turning off our mics and headphones.

"Oh my god that was the best laugh I've had in awhile." Sean said, still chuckling slightly.

I just nodded with agreement as I was still laughing my ass off. I calmed down enough to watch Sean smiling. This was a real smile, the type that reaches a person's ears and makes their eyes shine. It was such a beautiful smile. I found myself slowly drifting towards Sean until I was only a few centimeters away. And our eyes locked before our lips did. The kiss was soft and careful to start with but before I knew what was going on Sean had my hair in the fist of his good hand and was pulling me deeper into the kiss. If he wasn't careful he might end up with a few more broken bones.

 **Anti's POV**

It didn't take long for Dark to begin yelling at me. As soon as the headphones were on and the live stream began I could hear his voice through the static. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Dark demanded. I couldn't help but smile. "You know that that's not something that you can start doing yet! Sean's still too strong!"

"He's a toothpick," I replied cooly. I wasn't worried. This last time had been so easy why would it be harder in the future?

"But now he knows that you're there, you fuck! Now Mark knows! Mark will teach Sean how to ignore and suppress you!"

"But Dark," I said in a quiet voice. "It was so much fun. Some of my best work. You would have been proud."

I couldn't see his expression but I was sure it was an eye roll. Dark fell silent and growing worried I traveled through the wires to the computer. It took a little bit of time to find my way through this system. There were so many things happening on it and the memory was huge because of all the gaming, but I eventually made it through the coding and into Mark's head set. It was a lot easier for me to reach Dark this way than it was for him to try to reach me. We had tried once or twice but it always ended up with half of Dark stuck in the computer somewhere and the other half still in Mark's head. I would have to go find the part of him that was ones and zeros and take it back to the other half. Dark just wasn't made to make it through a computer system like I could. But I had to be quick. If I stayed in the system too long then the ward would be able to find me a lot easier than if I were just in Sean's mind and drag me back. That's why I needed Sean's body so badly. It was the only way they wouldn't be able to take me back to that hell and erase me.

Dark was pacing a space that was nicer than what I had made mine. His looked like a mini flat. A kitchen in one corner that he never used. There was no point. I don't even think that it worked. And a living room with a couch and a book shelf. It must hold all of the books that Mark had read throughout his life and I could only think that somewhere there was a dictionary that was mostly blank with a few pages here and there of what words meant.

Sectioned off a little more but not out of view was a bed. Everything had a gray tinge to it, but was more or less a normal living quarter. Maybe Dark did have to sleep. I had never thought about it. I always forgot that Dark was different from me. He wasn't a virus. He was a bunch of feelings and emotions that had taken a form.

When he spotted me, he stopped pacing and I could see hate in his gaze. I felt my chest tighten. It was an odd feeling that I had never experienced before and I didn't like it. It made me feel weak and I shrunk back and away from Dark.

"Next time ask me before you do something that idiotic again!" Dark hissed, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. Normally the sight would have excited me, but at this moment I felt... Afraid. I didn't want him to hit me. "What was going through your head? Huh? Care to enlighten me?!"

"I just wanted to have some fun is all," I replied quietly. "You knew the second you met me that I was this way. You knew that I could only go for so long before having to do something to get me high again. And breaking bones made from computer codes only lasts so long."

"Next time fight it," Dark said matter of factly.

"It's not something I can fight Dark! I've been this way my whole life! It's programmed into me and I can't fix it and you know that!" I shot back, my voice cracking and jumping octaves. Wait. Am I.. crying? No. But I could feel the tears coming. This was strange to say the least. I felt like I was going to fall forward off of something, but a tugging in my chest held me in position and wouldn't let me fall.

"Oh, don't play with me Anti!" Dark moved over and took my arms. A sharp twinge ran through my body, but I couldn't tell if it was adrenaline or fear. My eyes met his and his features instantly softened. "Oh."

Oh?

"You really..." Dark trailed off and tugged me into a hug against his chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize... Don't cry. Please don't cry."

My eyesight blurred and I could feel warmth running down my face. My whole life poured out onto the floor and an ache that I only now seemed to notice, but had been there for what felt like centuries, crept up and made my whole body react. It shook and grew weak. It ceased to obey what I wanted it to do. It didn't want to listen to me anymore. My hands held tightly to Dark in anyway that they could and my breaths grew shallow. It hurt. Crying hurt. No wonder no body liked to do it.

My skin caught fire and every bone in my body ached. What the fuck was happening? This wasn't how a body was supposed to react, right? A body wasn't supposed to betray you.

Dark clutched me tighter and ran a hand through my hair. "Shh..." he cooed. "It's ok. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." He pushed me back and took my cheeks in his hands. I just continued to shake. His thumbs brushed my tears from my cheeks. "Hey, hey. Anti. It's ok. Look at me. Come on." I forced my eyes to open and made out a water stained outline of Dark. "Everything's ok. You don't need to cry." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. Warmth spread through my body and I was able to gain a little more control over what my body was doing. "Let's do something to them. Just something small though. Would that make you feel better?"

I nodded and couldn't help but laugh through my tears. My hands took his wrists and I nuzzled into one of his hands that still held my face. "What should we do?" I gasped out, my breathing starting to return to it's smooth self.

"You can turn the camera back on."

I pulled back and glanced over to where the TV was in the living room. On it Mark and Sean were kissing. He uses a TV? Mine just kinda appeared in front of me whenever I wanted to see what was happening.

"Would that work?" Dark asked. I nodded. "I wish I could go with you to do it. But I'll watch the aftermath."

"Ok." I pushed Dark's hands away from me and used my forearm to wipe the rest of my tears away.

"Please be quick. Don't let them catch you."

My head cocked to the side at Dark's words. He... actually cared. He really did care about me. Right? That was caring. That was worry. "You'd come save me, right?"

Dark caressed my neck with one of his hands and the other wrapped around my waist, pulling me to him. "I will always be there to protect you. I promise." His lips caught mine. This was like the kiss he had given me when I had woken with the nightmare. Soft, gentle, loving. Dark pulled back and I almost moaned in protest, but stopped myself.

I pushed from his grip with a smirk, finally feeling back to my old self. "You're not Mark. Knock it off."

"When they record tomorrow, you better come back. I won't be gentle with you then," Dark shot back. I laughed and faded into a cloud of ones and zeros and back into the code of the computer.

I ran through the computer again, getting a little lost around the photo section but it wasn't too long before I found what I was looking for. The programing that contained the camera that Mark used to stream. With one smooth click of the on button it was up and running again, showing the whole world what it wanted to see. Mark and Sean making out live. The best part. There was no way they'd ever be able to find every copy of the video or every gif of it that people decided to make of this moment. The priceless part? They still hadn't notice it was on again.

 **Sean's POV**

The kiss was getting hot and heavy but it was starting to hurt my stitches so I had to push Mark away and take a break. When I pulled away I looked at Mark for a second. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and only saw love. Why was it so hard for him to say it earlier? Maybe he was just scared. I waited for the snide remark from Anti but surprisingly none came. In fact I couldn't really feel him anywhere. I shrugged it off and returned my attention to Mark, but something else had his attention now. A confused look sat on his face at first, but then it turned to shock and embarrassment.

"What's wrong Mark?" I asked, following his eyes to his computer screen, "Oh…."

The camera was still on. The stream was still live. Over 16 million people had just watched us make out live on camera. We had been caught.

"Mark what are we gonna do?" I asked.

Mark immediately turned off the camera again. "I don't know."

{Thank you to A. David for helping me again on this wonderful chapter I really hope you guys loved it and have a happy Valentine's Day! -AN}


	18. Chapter 15

**Mark's POV**

*A few weeks later.*

I stepped into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Sean was already up and getting ready as per usual. He was usually up long before me and I didn't give it much thought. I was wetting my toothbrush and beginning to brush the mint onto my teeth when I actually stopped to look at Sean. He was leaning over the counter pulling at different parts of his face and looking into the mirror. He hadn't even seemed to realize that I had entered the bathroom.

"Sean, you alright?" I asked through my mouthful. Sean jumped and turned to look at me. He looked a little dazed as if I had woken him from deep thoughts. He was silent and went back to looking at his reflection. I finished brushing my teeth before I spoke again. "It's your scars, isn't it?"

"They look so... ugly," Sean muttered, touching the one beneath his lip.

"They'll heal up. Soon you won't notice them," I tried to comfort. It was a lie though. I still had decent scars from stitches that I had gotten. They did fade, but it took years for them to.

"If you say so." His mood seemed to have lightened slightly, but it was still down.

"What would you like to do today?" I asked. If I could help him feel better in anyway, I would do whatever it took. I watched as Sean stretched out his still slinged shoulder. He winced at the pain and I bit my tongue. I couldn't stop feeling absolutely horrible for what had happened. I couldn't even find the courage to tell him exactly what was going on. He would think that I was crazy. Anyone would.

 _Y̨ou̡̨ ̕a̢͘͘r̵̕͝e͏̴͏ ̸̛c͘r̶̶͠az̶y̛͞_.

I clenched my jaw in annoyance. Could he please just go away? Why did he have to pick now to try to take over my life? And why wasn't what had worked before to keep him away working now?

"Can we... go on a walk?" Sean asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

I glanced out of the window, my eyebrows knitting together. "It's raining."

"Oh." Sean's voice dropped and he looked at his hands. "Oh, yeah."

"That's ok!" I said, trying to make him smile. It had been so long since he had. "We'll just use an umbrella or something!"

"No. It's ok." Sean sighed and left the room almost dragging his feet.

I bit my lip. If that's what he wanted, then that's what we were going to do. I went to my room and got dressed for the day and then searched through several closets that were filled with things that I had forgotten about or just hadn't bothered to unpack. Eventually I found the umbrella that I knew was somewhere. I raced down the stairs and saw Sean curled up on the couch, his hood hiding his green hair.

"You're not ready to go?" I asked, doing my best to put surprise into my voice. Sean sat up and looked at me with blank eyes. "I thought we were going on a walk."

A small smile started across his face. Sean stood up and immediately headed for the door. I smiled at his excitement. This was going to be wet but if it made him smile I'd do it again and again and again. I ran after him to the door and found him there smiling brightly. I laughed a little and opened the door. The sky was extremely gray and dark. The rain poured out of the heavy clouds and onto the pavement below our feet. It was rhythmic, so I got an idea. Before Sean could even go out the door I scooped him up into my arms and ran out into the rain, the umbrella falling behind.

"Mark!" Sean yelled, clinging to me as the rain started to pelt us.

I just laughed as I spun around and around, pulling Sean closer to my chest so I didn't accidently throw him. I ran through puddles, splashing both of us with tons of water. I ran up and down the sidewalk, jumping and spinning with Sean in my arms like some sort of crazy rain dance. At some point Sean started to laugh too and even had his arms waving around in the air as I jumped into another puddle. Laughing, I put Sean down but put my arms around his waist to support him. We started to slow dance, right then and there on the sidewalk in front of my house, in the rain. We were getting soaked but neither of us cared. I didn't even mind the weight of Sean's boot on my left foot. For all we cared it was just us. Dancing in the rain. Smiling. Laughing. Loving.

"We should go in soon. I don't need a cold on top of all this." Sean said as he lifted his boot slightly.

"Ok. But just a few more minutes. I'm starting to have fun." I admitted.

Sean laughed. "Whoever said sunshine brings happiness obviously hasn't danced in the rain with you."

I smiled and kissing him softly. I was so lucky to have this man in my arms. I didn't want anything to hurt him again. I'd protect him through and through. I'd….

- _A fist collided with my face. She was stronger than she seemed, but it wasn't the first time that she had hit me. And it wouldn't be the last-_

 _I͡ ͠͏h҉͞at́e͢ ̛̀͠yo̕͜͠u͘͘ M͜aŕ͠ķ́͜!̛͘͝ ̛͡y̢ou̧͞ ́͟͡a̸l̷̵͡ẃaỳ͟͜s̶̸ ̴҉͝r͟u͢i̵͡n͠͝ ̷e̴͜v̴̨͝e̶͢͞ryt́hin͢ǵ̷͝!̨_

I looked wide eyed at Sean for a second. He hadn't said that had he? Nah. He couldn't have. I shook the thought from my head and looked at Sean's adorable face again.

"Let's go inside and dry off. Maybe we can even take a shower." I said as I scooped him up again.

"Oo goodie!" Sean said with excitement.

 ***Sean POV***

I watched the soapy water run down Mark's toned body as he washed the shampoo from his hair. I was starting to grow cold from being out of the stream of the water, but I didn't mind if I could keep looking over Mark's form.

His eyes opened and caught mine and a smile crept over his lips. "Enjoying the view?" he asked with a smirk. I could feel my cheeks start to burn and I immediately looked away from Mark. He chuckled sweetly. "Your turn. Come here. Let me help you." Mark's arm wrapped around my waist and held me up as I slowly moved towards the water. He grabbed the shampoo bottle and got a handful of the goo. His hands took to my hair, massaging the soap into my locks. His touch was gentle.

There was a slight pull on my hair and I opened my eyes to see Mark with a large smile. "What did you do?" I asked, my hand reaching up to feel my hair.

"Looks good," he replied with a laugh. "You should get a mohawk."

My hair stood on end and I couldn't help but smile. "That is never going to happen," I said, nudging him with my good arm. He helped me under the warm water and I curled my toes under my feet. I hadn't gotten used to the temperature change from outside and the water still burned a little. I closed my eyes as Mark helped wash the soap from my hair. Once it was soap free I wiped the water from my eyes and looked up at Mark through the steam.

Before I knew what was happening, Mark had me pressed up against the tile of the shower, his lips crushing mine. A shock of cold shot through me from the tile, but there wasn't much I could do to stop him. I didn't want Mark to stop. I just wanted to stay there and kiss him until the water ran cold, and even if it did I doubt we'd notice the change. Mark's body was hot against mine. The water running between us only creating a smoother, more pleasing surface. The kiss was getting deep and passionate. My hands rose to the back of his head and I pushed my tongue deep into his mouth. Mark slid his hands down my back and somewhat playfully grabbed my butt. I broke the kiss but Mark tried to pull me back in, instead I used his momentum to avoid hurting myself while also pinning him against the wall face first. I ran my good hand up his spine, causing ripples in the water and shivers across his skin. I planted kisses all across his neck and shoulders, all while my hands were busy cupping and playing with his balls. I pressed my hips against his perfect ass, letting Mark know just how hard I already was. My hands slid up from his balls and over his thick shaft to play with his inner thigh, giving him a taste of what he wanted but not actually doing anything about it. I started to stroke his large member, moving my hand up and down along it. I ran my tongue over the back of Mark's neck, enticing a moan out of him. His hips began to thrust into my hand, each thrust causing his body to tense and his moans to become deeper. Just my touch alone seemed to send Mark deeper into pleasure and I began to take over his body. In that moment I worked harder to make him yell my name and beg for an end. Soon he did and it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. A few minutes later and Mark was exploding in my hand. I helped him ride it out before pushing away and listening to his heavy panting. I rinsed my hand in the now freezing water before leaning against Mark's back, placing my head against his back to hear his still rapid heart beat.

"Sean…" Mark said, still breathing heavily.

"Ya?" I asked, almost thinking he would be mad at me.

"I…..I do love you Sean."

"Haha. I love you too big guy."

* * *

 **Anti's POV**

I watched as Mark placed a kiss to Sean's cheek as they bid each other goodnight. Sean focused back on the computer, editing a video he had recorded earlier. Despite the danger this caused me, I was so tired of being stuck in his head. I needed something to do and I missed Dark. It had been a long while since I had heard from him and I was feeling constrictions in my chest whenever I thought of him.

It wouldn't hurt to just stretch, would it? Just wander for a bit through the programmings... I could always mess with Sean's recording. It would be really simple to corrupt the file. All I had to do was find it. I left Sean's head and entered the head phones. Once in the computer, I stretched out. It felt nice to have a little more freedom. I did have to be careful though. I could run all through out the electronics that I wanted to, but without Sean's body I would be a goner. But a little time out wouldn't be bad.

I traveled around, looking through different folders that Mark had things in. But they were all game related and grew boring fairly quickly. But I did learn some interesting tricks from games like Until Dawn. Those would be fun to try.

A loud alarm broke me from my search and panic spread throughout my coding. They had found me. I did my best to find my way back to the headphone cord, but it was gone. Where? Where could it have gone? Sean. Sean was gone. He was no longer at the computer and the headphones had been ripped out of the computer.

"No, no, no," I muttered, looking around desperately for a way out. A red light flashed and the alarms grew louder.

 **Dark's POV**

"It's time we spoke Mark," I said, sitting on the couch in my little space. Mark looked around confused and at the sight of me his eyes grew dark.

"I can't even sleep without you interrupting me?" he asked.

"I think you owe me a thank you," I said, narrowing my gaze.

"A thank you for what?" Mark demanded, not moving from where he stood in my kitchen.

"I've kept Anti on a leash, for now."

"For now?"

I stood from the couch and walked over to my mirrored image. "I told you to take care of your toy. As soon as he's well I won't hold back anymore."

"Why are you waiting?"

I smiled. "He's only good to Anti if he's physically healthy. Anti got a little carried away before we were ready."

"Ready?"

I scoffed. "You are so dim! Do you really not have any idea as to what we're doing?"

"I-"

Mark's image disappeared and I turned back to my TV where Sean was waking Mark.

"I don't know what happened," Sean said hesitantly. "I was just editing a video and this virus warning popped up on the screen. I didn't want to ruin your device."

My insides dropped at the words. Anti.

 **Anti's POV**

I raced through file after file, trying to find one to hide in, but it didn't seem to be any use. Everywhere I went there were cryptolockers. They were squirming balls of light that zipped past me as I hid behind a driver installation program. There was no where to go. There were far too many. Was I this desperately wanted?

I stayed behind the driver and tried to steady my breathing that was ragged. "Where did you go?" I asked aloud. Where the fuck did Sean go?

"Found him!" came a voice from one of the cryptolockers.

"Shit!"

There had to be somewhere to hide. There had to be something. I raced through the ones and zeros searching for something, anything. There was a screeching sound and I came to a halt, covering my ears. I looked back to where a green laser from a little bot had caught up with some of the cryptolockers that were after me.

I looked to where the monitor was and could see Mark at the computer, a pair of headphones on. He had started a virus scan and whether he knew it or not, he had helped me. But if the internet security could erase them, then it could erase me too. But... If I could reach Dark...

I dodged around the bot and got to where I knew the headphone jack was. Doing this, I was no longer hidden and immediately had several more lockers on me. I was so close. Please! Please just let me make it.

A feeling of hope filled me as the jack came into view, but it was quickly blocked by blinding light. The light was hot and burned as it grabbed me. And despite how much I struggled, the locker's grip only seemed to tighten and grow hotter.

"Anti!" a voice called.

My heart sunk at the sight of a deformed Dark. He couldn't be here. He would just get hurt. There was another deafening screech as the bot found us and the green laser hit the one that held it. It dissolved into nothingness and the burning stopped. Dark snatched my hand and pulled me to the jack. He shoved me forward and in front of him just as another green laser shot forward. My hands covered my mouth as it hit Dark in the back. He didn't disappear like the other viruses had though. He just crumpled in pain.

I took hold of him and dragged him back through the headphones and into Mark's head.

 **Mark's POV**

I removed my headphones and sighed, rubbing my tired eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Sean said again for the hundredth time.

"It's fine, honey," I said, leaning back in my chair. "Whatever it was is gone now. No worries." I stood from my chair and took his hand. "Let's go to bed. It's late anyways. You can edit in the morning."

"Ok."

He looked completely destroyed and I leaned over, pressing a kiss to his forehead. I scooped him up into my arms. He rested his head against my shoulder and I pulled him closer to me. "Besides," I whispered. Sean looked up at me with confused eyes. "I need to get revenge on you from earlier in the shower."

 **Anti's POV**

I opened my eyes and could see Dark's room. I exhaled, relief filling every inch of my being. It didn't last long. At a cough, everything came flooding back. "Dark! Dark!" I scrambled to my hands and knees and then to his body. He lay in a ball, clutching his sides, coughing. His shirt was burnt and melted into his skin where the laser had hit him in the back.

"Tell-tell me what to do!" I said, my hands trembling and unable to touch him, afraid of hurting him.

"Bed," he got out. I did my best to get a hold of him and I pulled him to his bed. I rested him down on the mattress and he moaned in pain.

"No, no, no," I muttered.

"What were you thinking?" he asked in a strained voice.

"I was just stretching. He unplugged the headphones!" I blurted. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you-"

"Anti, water."

I raced to the kitchen and was amazed that the facet actually worked. I pulled a cup from thin air and filled it up. I then took it to Dark, who was sitting up and leaning against the backboard. I handed him the cup with shaking hands. He took it and drank it, some of it spilling onto his shirt.

"I-I feel like my insides are burning." He leaned over and cried out. My brain went blank. I didn't know how to help him. I didn't know what to do! My hands went to my head and tears filled my eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please! Please!" I dropped to my knees beside the bed and took fist fulls of the shag rug.

"Anti, look at me." But I couldn't face him. "It's alright."

"No! It's not!" My stomach twisted like a snake and made me want to get sick.

"I promised."

"What?" I looked up at him. His skin was milky pale and he was shaking rather badly.

"I-I promised to protect you-you," he stuttered. "M-M-Make it stop!" He clutched his abdomen and doubled over. "What hap-happened to me?"

"It was the anti-virus program. But you're not a virus. I don't know what it did to you." I rose to my feet, my knees trembling. "But it's my turn to protect you."

I climbed onto the bed and slowly lifted his shirt above his head. The noises that escaped his mouth made me wince along with him.

" _M̡͝ak͞e̛ ̸͏́i̛͡t͠ ̶̨͠s͠͏t̡̡̕ò́p̨!͟ ̡͜͠P̷l͏͟͞e̛͟a̴̕͢şe͏҉! ̷̨͝"_ he shouted in a broken and mechanical tone. I had never heard his voice like this before. It sounded like it had been auto tuned in some way. I carefully pulled the shirt from where it didn't have an end between his skin and fabric. I watched as his nails sharpened into claws and tore the bed spread into shreds. " _D̨̨̕͢o̸̵̸n̨̨̡'͜͜t̶̸͟ ̶̵̕t̛͢͟͠o͟u҉͞c̕͞͞h͜͢ ̀͞m̵̨̛͟e̡̛̛҉!̧͠ ̵̀̕͢͞"_ He turned with eyes completely red and teeth like knives. " _G̶̛è̸͘͠͝t͠ ̴̵̶̕͟ý̡̀͢͡ơ̕͠͡u̴̶͢͞r̷̕͠ ͢͝h̷̕̕͟a̷̡̧ņ́͏͢͜d̸̶͜s̷̶̷̡ ҉̶̧ó͡f̴͢͠f̷͟͜͠͠ ̀҉̶͠͏m̷̧̢e̴҉̕͟!̧̀͠'_ It was getting harder to understand what he was saying now and I wanted to obey him, but out of fear. I had never seen him look this way. It was as if something had... infected him.

"Lay on your chest," I instructed to see if I could get a better look at his back. I jumped back as he swiped at me with his claws. The air seemed to crackle and spark. What the hell?

" _G̶͏e҉͝t͏̵̵̛ ͘͟͟͡͝a͟͞͏ẁ̶̴̢͡á̶͘y̷̧͠͡ ͏͡͝͠f̸̸̡́͠r̕͝͠o͏̶͡m͏̀ ̧̛́͏̵m̶̴̛͝e̷̴͏̴!"_ he ordered, slashing at me again. "M-Make it st- _S̀͡͡͞t̸̶̢̨͘ǫ́҉ṕ́͜͠!͘"_ His voice had returned to normal for a split second and that was all I needed. I climbed onto the bed, and took hold of his shoulders. With every ounce of strength I could, I forced him face down into the pillows. He thrashed beneath me, howling in anger.

"This may hurt," I said, pressing into his burn with my hand. The skin felt like play-dough as I dug into it. His cries grew louder and I could only imagine what this was doing to Mark. Pain filled my cheek as one of his hands met my face. Blood started to drip down my face in black lines, but I ignored it. My hand hit something hard and my fingers tried to feel out what it was. As soon as I got a grip on it I could feel it heat up in my palm. I gasped and closed my eyes at the siring pain. With one movement I ripped the metal box from inside of him.

Dark gave another loud scream and fell limp. His claws slowly disappeared and I assumed his dagger teeth did too. His breathing was sharp and shallow and I climbed off to see if that would help.

As the burning got worse I turned my attention to the small box in my hand. It was a mini bot. It's little legs scuttled in the air, trying to find something to cling to. Maybe this is what erases people? I never did know how it worked, just that it was possible. If this was shot at the cryptolockers and it was instantaneous... My mind tried to make sense of it, but Dark wasn't a computer virus, so it wouldn't effect him the same way.

I carried the bot to the sink and turned on the water. Sparks and steam rose from the bot as I shoved it into the cooling liquid. Once it's little legs stopped moving I dropped it down the garbage disposal and hit the switch. Surprisingly this worked too. Maybe Dark had more needs than I thought he did. There was a loud grinding sound like nails on a chalk board and I shuttered. Once the little bot was thoroughly destroyed, I turned back to Dark. He hadn't moved and was silent except for his hindered breathing. I walked back over to him, but wasn't sure what to do or say.

"Anti," he whispered. I knelt down so he could see me. "Did I do that?" he asked weakly. His trembling hand reached out for my face, but fell back to the bed. "I didn't-didn't mean-" He coughed again and black trickled from his lps.

"It's ok," I said, taking his hand.

 **Mark's POV**

I carried Sean up the stairs and to the bedroom. He was already falling asleep in my arms. He was just so cute. I smiled as I looked down at him. His dyed green hair lying across my arm in a mess that was somewhat organized. Smiling more I placed him on the bed and laid down next to him. I wouldn't get my pay back tonight but at least I could sleep next to him.

As suddenly as I had thought about how happy I was with him there was a sharp pain in my chest. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out. There was nothing there. No air. No voice. Just a searing hot pain that started in my chest and spread outward to my whole body. Everything hurt all at once. The only thing I could feel was agony. I felt as though my body was being ripped and burned and cut all at once. I tried to scream again but the only thing that came out was something that sounded like all the air in my body had been pushed out at once. I tried to squirm away from it but moving only made it worse. I couldn't move. I couldn't scream. So my body did the next best thing. It shut down and I passed out next to Sean.


	19. Chapter 16

{Ok so before we start this chapter I have to give a trigger warning, and I know a crap ton of you are gonna be like "uggggggggh. But you never write anything triggering." and or "Who cares? Just let us read the damn chapter we've been waiting for for months!" But trust me. This trigger warning is needed. If you're not ok with reading about abuse in any way then you need to skip this chapter. Just do it. Because I am not going to be responsible for the person who gets triggered and tries to blame me for their triggering because I'm warning you now. Furthermore, this chapter deals with BDSM as you can tell by the clever title. Have fun with that but seriously. If you have a problem with abuse DON'T READ THIS FUCKIN CHAPTER. That is all. Enjoy.}

Mark's POV

Something soft was placed against my lips and I caught my breath, my eyes opening from a deep sleep. My eyes slid shut at the sight of Sean kissing me. His hair was damp, so he must have showered. His hand cradled my cheek and the other was tangling into my hair. He pulled back with a gentle smile.

"Good morning," Sean whispered, his hands still brushing through my hair.

"Morning," I whispered back, leaning up just slightly so I could kiss him again.

"Did you sleep well?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but stopped. What had happened last night? It must have just been a nightmare or something of the sort. I had brought Sean up here and we had gone to bed.

"Other than a nightmare, fine," I finally responded. His face dropped its smile.

"I'm sorry."

"What do you want to do today?" I asked, trying to push the blurring dream from my mind.

"You," Sean said smugly, crawling fully on top of me. His lips attacked mine before I could object, but it's not like I would have anyways. His fingers took a handful of my hair and pulled lightly.

 _-There was a sharp burn as my hair was yanked. I was released and my hand immediately went to the burn and when I pulled back, my fingers were sticky with crimson.-_

"St-stop," I stuttered, pushing Sean away from me. He sat up and got off of me.

"Are you ok?" Sean asked, pulling his legs to his chest. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" I said quickly. "You didn't." He looked away from me and I could tell that he wasn't believing me. "How about I make you some breakfast? Come on." I got to my feet from the bed and went to the door, but turned back when Sean didn't move. "Sean, you did nothing wrong. I promise. Come on." He inhaled deeply before getting to his feet and walking over to me. I slipped my arm around his waist and licked his even shocked me. What the hell?

He shrugged away from me with a laugh and wiped his face clean. "What was that for?" He pushed me lightly.

"I don't know. I just thought it would make you smile," I replied. These words weren't mine. They felt strange on my tongue as I spoke them. What was happening to me?

"Well, it was gross, don't do it again," Sean said with bright smile. It had made him smile. My eyes grew wide as he returned the action and licked my cheek before racing from the room.

"Ew, god!" I said, chasing after him. He laughed as he raced down the stairs, but when we reached the landing I snatched him into my arms and placed a kiss to his neck as he laughed and tied to pull away. "Be careful," I instructed, while tickling his sides. He laughed and struggled to get away from me. "You should be wearing your boot and sling."

"Stop!" he laughed, squirming in my grasp. "Mark!"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" I asked in his ear as his hand worked at getting mine away from him. He wasn't going to win this, his other arm was stationary in its normal position against his chest and I was being careful not to hit it.

"M-Mark!" he gasped, his knees giving out. We tumbled to the floor, me over the top of him. His breathing was erratic and his cheeks were red from laughter. He gave a few more chuckles as his breathing returned to normal. "What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know," I answered, my nose nuzzling his. "I just want you to be happy." I gave him a small kiss before getting to my knees. "Can you put your sling on yourself?" Sean gave a small nod, his cheeks still a bright red. "I'll make us something to eat." I got to my feet and helped him up, before giving him another small kiss and heading for the kitchen.

I searched the fridge and pulled out some things to make omelets and began cutting up the vegetables. My name made me turn around to see Sean with his back to me. Without a word, I helped him tighten the strap and he shifted his shoulder so it was a little more comfortable. I felt bad that he had to wear something like that. I knew what it felt like.

I did? I racked my brain for where that had come from, but it was just a blur. But yes, I had worn a sling once. Maybe it was high school? Maybe even earlier. That could be why I don't remember it much. Maybe I had an accident in marching band. I was rather clumsy when I tried to walk and play at the same time. But the image was clear in my head. I had worn a sling at one time.

\- _"Do you know how much a hospital visit costs? We can't afford this! Your arm was fine!"-_

"Mark!"

I shook my head. "What?" I asked. What was wrong with me today? Where were these images coming from?

"Are you ok?" Sean had a worried look over his face.

"Yeah," I answered, running a hand through my hair. "You must be hungry. Go watch TV. I'll finish this up and let you know when it's ready."

He didn't look convinced, but went into the living room and turned on the TV. I turned back to the cutting board and took the knife in my hand. I looked over my wrist where dull scars now sat. Sean hadn't noticed them, or just wasn't saying anything about them.

 _D̸o͡ it҉ ̢ag̨a̶in̸!̧_ A voice said in my ear. I shook my head. That wasn't Dark. It was someone else. Maybe it was my imagination. _It̛ fe̢lt g҉o͝o͞d t҉h͟e͟ f̵i͡r̛s̴t͏ tim̨e̶, ͝di̴d̷n̛'̸t͟ ͟it?_ My eyes looked over the marking again as I thought back. It had... I had trouble admitting that to myself, but it had felt good. It was like letting go of stress that wouldn't leave me alone. _Wou͢l͞d͝n'̡t it͟ ͟fe͞e҉l̡ ͢b҉ette͞r҉ t҉he̷ se͞co̴n̶d ́t̢im̵e?͢_ Would it? _Com̕e͝ o̧n. ̷D̵o i͟t͠ agai҉n͟.._ The voice was eager now. Almost happy that I was considering the action. I lifted the knife and looked over the blade for a moment, before placing it to my wrist. What am I doing? Stop!

"Hey, Mark?"

I jumped and placed the knife back onto the counter, turning around. "Yeah?" I tried to steady my breathing that had become uneven.

"Do you mind getting me a glass of water?"

"Sure." I went over to the cabinet and lifted up a shaking hand. I stopped, and looked over it. What is wrong with me? I pushed the thought away and got him his drink. "There," I muttered, holding out the cup. He took it and gave me a curious look.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied, before heading back into the kitchen. I finished up the cooking without another hitch and brought the plates into the living room. I handed him his food and he immediately dug in, but I was no longer hungry. Something was pulling at the back of my mind and no matter how hard I tried, I could feel something wrong. Maybe something did happen last night. Maybe it wasn't a dream. But I couldn't remember much of what happened.

"Hey." I blinked several times, Sean's hand to my cheek. His eyes flickered over my face uneasily. "Something's bothering you. Talk to me. What is it?" I shook my head and pulled from his grasp. "Mark?"

"I'm just not feeling well," I whispered, lowering my head into my hands. A heat was beginning to burn against my spine and in my chest and I was feeling weak and dizzy. "Hurry and eat. I'm going to grab a shower. Call me if you need something."

I stood, ignoring his hand that reached out to me and walked to the stairs. It was like I had done a total 180. I felt heavy and my insides were on fire. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water before looking into the mirror. I rubbed my eyes until I could see patterns and then sighed.

Dark didn't greet me in the mirror this time. It was only me, but that bothered me. What had happened that made him not appear? He had been so present as of late. What had changed? I could barely feel him now as well. Maybe he had returned to where I kept him and he wouldn't bother me anymore.

I clutched to my chest and groaned, leaning over the counter. As the pain began to die down, I pulled my shirt over my head and stared. There was a large mark on my chest. It looked almost like a burn. My fingers wandered it curiously. It was hot to the touch. After a moment, I searched my body for anymore markings and found a similar one in the middle of my back. This one was larger and when I touched it, it felt like I had put my hand onto a stove top burner. It wasn't terribly hot on my skin until I touched it with my fingers.

"What are you doing to me?" I asked aloud, looking to the mirror. It was one thing when he took over my body to wake up with bruises and cuts, but this was different. He hadn't touched my body in weeks. "Dark, I know you're there. Answer me."

I watched my face in the mirror closely until the mirror had began to fog, but he didn't appear. There was nothing. His cold red eyes didn't show, his skeleton like face was nowhere in sight. When I could no longer see myself in the mirror, I turned away and went to feel the water. There was a squeak and I turned back to the mirror. No one was there, but something was beginning to be written in the steam that clouded the glass.

 _I'm in charge at the moment. Dark will return later._

"Who are you?" I asked, hesitantly stepping closer to the mirror.

 _Anti. I've been wanting to meet you._

"You're real."

 _You have no idea._

I could almost hear a laugh. Something dark that filled all of me. I clutched my head and closed my eyes. What the hell? I forced my eyes open to read the next thing that was being written.

 _Dark will explain everything in due time. No worries. For now, I'm going to explore._

"What do you mean?" I asked. The laughing came to an end and my ears rang with the after echoes of the sound. There was no answer that came and slowly the words that were there began to fade as more steam filled the room. "Anti!" I hissed. I waited for a moment, but there were no more messages on the mirror.

I got into the water and closed my eyes, thinking. Wasn't Anti supposed to be in Sean? That's the little that I had gathered from my conversations with Dark. And Anti had been the one that had hurt Sean.

How was he speaking to me? Was he in my head? Is that why I wasn't myself? And if he was in my head, how in the hell did he get there? And what were these marks that burned?

Dark's POV

"What are those?" Anti questioned, sitting on the floor beside me because I had taken up the length of the couch.

"Cigarette," I replied as I placed one between my lips and tossed the pack aside. I pulled a lighter from the air and brought my smoke to life. I blew out a lung full as a small buzz filled my head. I had hoped it would distract me slightly from the pain in my chest and back.

Anti perked up and got onto his knees to look at me. I glanced down at his curious eyes. "It smells really bad."

I inhaled deeply and lowered the thin roll of paper from my lips, letting more hot smoke pour from my mouth and into the air. I held it down to him and he took it in his thumb and forefinger questioningly. "Put that end in your mouth, and inhale," I instructed, patting his head and resting back against the arm of the couch with my eyes closed. "Breathe deeply. It'll feel hot in your lungs."

My eyes opened and I looked down at a choking sound and coughing. I fought a smile as I took the cigarette he held out to me as he continued to cough into his arm. I placed it back between my lips and took in another smoldering inhale. "Pussy," I teased, looking down at him as more smoke filled the air.

"Douche," he grumbled as he continued to cough. I chuckled and ruffled his already messy hair. "That can't be good for you." I shrugged and lied my head on the arm rest again, looking up at the ceiling. "Then why do you do it?"

"It relaxes me," I replied, my fingers still playing with his hair.

"Can't you do that while you sleep? In your bed?" he said hopefully.

I closed my eyes and sighed, the smoke escaping through my nose. He had been trying to get me back into bed all morning. I'm sure that it was just to help me and make me more comfortable after last night, but there was a small part of me that still didn't trust him after what he had done to Sean. If I did sleep or rest, what would he do to Mark?

Mark was mine. And I had every right to be possessive. I had been with him since he was in middle school. I wasn't anything strong enough to do damage until he was in high school and I had worked hard to get him to the place he was now. I wasn't going to have Anti mess that up for me. I already had to fix several of his mistakes. I didn't want to deal with another.

"Thank you," Anti's voice broke up my thoughts. I sat up and smashed out my cigarette in an ashtray I summoned.

"What for?" I grumbled, laying back in my same position, closing my eyes and enjoying the small buzz that was still in my system. Something heavy pressed onto my lap and I moaned as my body stretched to accommodate the extra weight. I opened my eyes and was face to face with Anti who had straddled my hips. "That hurts," I muttered, wincing as he shifted again to be more on my legs than by my torso. That was a little better.

"Sorry," he whispered, looking away from me, his head bowed. "And thank you... For last night." His hand went to his head and he ran his fingers through his green hair, still avoiding my eyes. "You could have left me there."

"Why would I do that?" I asked with a grunt as I tried to sit up a little more.

"Because I keep messing up." His voice was small. A lot smaller than I had ever heard it before. This was odd. It was only natural that he would have a softer side, but I had never really had to deal with it much before. Just a nightmare here and there and those weren't bad. I just had to say everything was ok and he would go back to sleep. This was different. "And you got hurt because I messed up. The first rule you ever gave me was to never leave his body when he was connected to the computer unless you were there."

"I wasn't going to leave you there, Anti," I pressed.

I needed him for this all to work. I needed him to take over Sean. I... I didn't need Anti for that. Sean wasn't necessary. I could kill Sean and just work on taking over Mark, but... I had grown attached. I needed Anti there with me. I would be alone without him. There was no one else like him in the whole world. No one as crazy or mental as him. No one as twisted and willing as him.

"Why not?" he demanded, looking up at me with sad, mismatched eyes.

I reached out for him and took his cheek in my hand, trying not to hurt the injury I had caused him. His eyes closed and he rested into my palm. "I love you, you ass," I said harshly. His eyes opened to meet mine and he gave a half smile. "I wasn't going to let them hurt you."

"I love you too, Dark."

My eyes quickly shut in pain as he leaned over, most of his weight going into the couch. It still stretched me out though. My eyes opened as he kissed me gently, his hair tickling my nose. He pulled away and shifted so that he was fully off of me. I gasped, my breathing now rapid as heat shot through my body.

"Water, Anit," I whispered. There was immediately a cup being pressed to my lips and I greedily drank the cooling liquid. It did little to help, but at least took a bit of the edge off. I could feel him help me lay fully down on the couch and I did my best to steady my breathing as tears pooled around my eyes. "Fuck."

"Is-Is there anything else that I can do?" Anti asked hesitantly. I shook my head and he sighed defeatedly. "I'm sorry."

"Do-Don't be," I groaned. My hand went to my chest and clawed at the bandage that was there. It burned! Good fucking hell did it burn!

"Don't do that," he instructed, pulling my hand away. "Calm down. I don't want you turning into that thing again." I kept my eyes closed and nodded, inhaling deeply. "There you go," he said softly, still holding tightly to my hand.

"What are you doing to me?" came Mark's demanding voice. The TV must have come on. "Dark, I know you're there. Answer me."

"Anti," I whispered. "Can you?"

"Sure." His hand left mine and I grabbed the pillow that was under my head, placing it over my face, biting into the fabric and fluff. I didn't hear much else of what was being said. My head was spinning dangerously. "Get some sleep, Dark. I'll take care of you. Just rest."

Mark's POV

I walked out of the bathroom, still rubbing the burn under my shirt. I had so many questions still running through my head but it was obvious that Anti wasn't going to answer them and Dark was nowhere to be found, so I was on my own. I walked back into the kitchen and noticed that Sean had moved into the living room and was watching something on the tv. I walked in quietly, wanting to scare him a little since the day had been so boring before now. I walked right behind Sean as quietly and as quickly as I could…..and then I was laying on a my bed panting next to him. He was naked and blindfolded. Fresh blood covered his stomach, whether it was mine or Sean's I had no idea, but some of the cuts were definitely going to leave scars. What the hell had happened? All I could remember was scaring the crap out of him like 2 seconds ago…

*so many hours earlier* Sean POV

"AHHHH!" I shouted as I jumped 2 feet in the air after hands came out of nowhere and grabbed my sides.

When I came back down and had gained control of my breathing I could hear laughter coming from behind me. I scowled and looked behind the couch to find Mark and all his fresh-out-of-the-shower-goodness laughing his ass off on the floor. He was obviously the cause of this sudden jump scare during Days of Our Lives, which is what I had been watching when the ass decided to shove his hands into my sides.

"You arse! You could've given me a heart attack!" I yelled at him as I grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw it at him.

"Oh come on Sean," Mark said, still chuckling even after the pillow to the face, "It was just a harmless joke."

"Ya well…..it was mean." I said, slightly pouting and turning my back to him and returning my attention to the TV.

"Baby, don't ignore me," Mark said, a huskiness coming over his voice, "You wouldn't want me to do something naughty."

I shivered slightly, images of things I'd allow him to do to me flowing through my head right before something hard hit my head and my vision went dark for a split second before I woke up again. My vision was still dark but I was able to tell that I was roped to something. I tried thrashing around and found that I was only able to move my head, fingers, and toes. I could feel the roughness of ropes around my wrists and with my fingers. With my toes I could feel smooth floor, but it wasn't cold like stone or concrete, and more rope was around my ankles. The more I tried to become aware of what was going on the more rope I felt on my body. I could feel it across my chest, which was now bare, and uncomfortable around my kneeling knees. I could even feel rope around my neck pulled tight at the back as if it was attached to the rope around my wrists.

I started to freak out. I couldn't see, I couldn't move, the only way I could tell where I was was by sound and smell because there was no way I was gonna fall over just to lick the fuckin floor. So I listened. I could hear the wind rushing through a window somewhere near by, and in the background there was the noise of a sink running. And then it stopped and my heart started to pound faster and my breathing became ragged. I heard footsteps and a soft whistle coming near me. I knew the whistle from a movie but at the moment I couldn't think of where it was from. As the steps got closer my heart beat got faster until I thought it was going to beat out of my chest. And then there was a hand on my naked shoulder.

"You've been a bad boy Sean." Mark said huskily, a slight chuckle came with the dark undertone.

"But I didn't MERPH….." I tried to continue talking but something round was shoved into my mouth and I couldn't continue.

"Bad boys don't get to talk Sean." Mark whispered in my ear.

I could feel my body screaming at me and wanting me to struggle and get away from here as fast as I could but...as long as it was Mark, I didn't feel the need to listen to my body. So instead I shut everything off and started to relax and listen to his soft whistling as he moved objects around me, some that jingled and others that made soft thuds against what I could only name the bed. There was silence for a moment before the rope on my neck loosened and then was removed. I hadn't breathed more than a tiny sigh of relief before a collar was attached in the ropes place. Along with the new accessory came the tug of something being attached to it. And then I was being tugged to my feet, almost as if Mark forgot that he had tied my knees and feet together because I more fell on my face than I did stand.

"Oops." Mark chuckled as he removed the rope from my ankles and knees, "Now get up slave." he jerked on the chain again, I could tell it was a chain by the way it rattled when he pulled it.

I lurched forward and onto one knee as he pulled again, this time with much more force. I got to my feet as quickly as I could, but apparently this was too quick for Mark's liking because I was struck in the back with a whip. I arched my back and let out a muffled cry of pain as the sting raced through my body. I fell forward, panting hard and trembling. Another crack landed on my side, this shock came with the feeling of blood dripping down my ribs.

"I told you to get up…" Mark hissed.

I stood up slowly this time, not wanting to anger Mark more somehow. I straightened up the best I could without increasing the pain the whip had already made.

"I have such a wonderful slave. Now get on the bed." He order as he yanked the chain again, throwing me in the direction of the bed.

After regaining my balance I walked slowly towards the bed, trying my best to feel my way towards it without the use of my hands. When my chest came in contact with the velvety fabric of the comforter I turned and tried to get up on the bed, but Mark had other plans for me. He yanked on the chain, hard, and forced me to come away from the bed.

"Not that way," He almost seemed to growl, "Put your ass towards me."

Still trembling I did as he said and turned around before laying face down on the bed, my butt now facing the air where Mark's voice had come from. I waited for what felt like hours for something to happen before anything actually came. Mark's sly fingers were working on the button and zipper of my jeans. I laid as still as possible as he slid them very slowly down my legs, and only shivered from the cold air as my boxers followed my jeans, but even this tiny movement resulted in a slap across my bare ass.

"If you move at all…" Mark whispered before running something smooth and cold along my inner thigh, "Then I'll leave you at the edge and never take you any further ever again."

I swallowed the best I could around the gag and stayed still. Before I could ever think about what was going on there was something vibrating softly against my thigh.

"Do you feel that?" Mark asked seductively, "If you're good this is going to be the thing that gets you off tonight."

Tonight I hadn't been out that long had I? The thought wasn't in my mind long enough for me to answer it before the vibrating thing was right next to my balls. I stiffened as Mark dragged the thing all over my sensitive thighs and ass, but never going anywhere I wanted or staying in the same place for too long. Just when I thought I was going to die from the tension, something smaller entered my ass while the vibrator came right up under my balls again, just slightly touching them. For the first few seconds it was uncomfortable until the thing inside me started to move in and out and the vibrator ran up and down the part of my shaft that was accessible to it. I wanted to moan from the odd pleasure but something told me that the sound would only get me whipped again so I held it in the best I could as the thing went deeper and deeper with every thrust. In minutes of torture it was hitting my G spot every time it entered and that combined with the vibrator was becoming deadly.

"If you cum before I say you can I'll whip you and then make you wait the second time around." Mark whispered into my ear as the toy slammed into my G spot again, this time making me shiver, which came with a painful smack to the ass.

I was getting so close when Mark pulled me up by the collar again, the vibrator getting dropped somewhere on the floor and the toy in my ass getting removed before fingers took a place on my shaft. Mark pulled me into his chest by the collar and held me there as he tortured me with his fingers.

"Do you like this feeling pet?" He asked, "The feeling of me knowing exactly what you like where you like it and not giving it to you?"

He wrapped an arm around my chest just long enough to keep me pinned to his chest as he removed the gag. As soon as it left my mouth a moan escaped and was punished with a yank on my hair. I was thrown against the bed hard, the power behind it knocking me breathless for a few seconds. But Mark wouldn't let me catch my breath. His hand found my cock again quickly and continued to play with it roughly. As he played he ran his tongue along my spine, making me shiver just so he had an excuse to hit me hard enough to leave bruises all over my back.

"Ma…..Mark…." I moaned out during one stroke from his talented fingers.

"Shh. You have to wait baby. You have to be a good boy or you don't get a treat later." He said with a demanding undertone that scared me slightly. Something smooth, warm, hard and slightly wet brushed against my ass, "You've gotta wait for me to finish first."

Mark drove in full force and pushed his full length in quickly and suddenly. The pain and discomfort that followed made me call out, but as he began to move inside of me the pain and discomfort turned into pleasure. Mark's hand became rougher on my dick the rougher he became with my ass and he very quickly turned me into a moaning mess beneath him. I wanted to jump over the edge so badly and take whatever punishment came after but a bigger part of me wanted to be rewarded for being Mark's good little slave, so I stayed strong and wanted for my master to finish first. After minutes of mind blowing, G spot pounding, torture, Mark finally came at full force and let me cum after with a few more strokes of his hand.

"Very good Sean," Mark panted as he pulled out, "You can rest for a second while I go clean up and get some things for round two."

I could hear him remove the condom he had put on before he left the room. I fell to my knees and let my head rest against the bed, completely weak from what had just happened and not ready to be covered in more of my semen after "round two". I panted hard and listened to the whistling that was coming from a few rooms over. I recognised it now that my head was clear. It was the song they whistled in Kill Bill. I was so screwed.

*Back to the present* Mark's POV

I was swift to pull Sean to me and pull off the blindfold that covered his beautiful blue eyes. He blinked several times in the light before resting them on me. They were glazed and tired as they searched my face. His chest still heaved as he tried to catch his breath and I could only guess what had happened. He licked his swollen lips and looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't.

But that didn't matter now. I needed to take care of him. Whatever Dark or Anti had done to him needed to be fixed. He shouldn't have been out of his sling for very long and by the imprints on his wrists, he was probably tied up at one point, which meant that his arm was bent in weird ways that would restrict his healing.

I picked him up, pulling him from the damp sheets. Blood covered them, but I wasn't sure what else made them wet. His body shivered against mine as he hid his face in my neck, his warm and staggered breath against my skin.

"Are you ok?" I found myself asking as I entered the bathroom. He nodded, still unable to speak to me. "Can you stand?" A shake of his head was my answer and I worked carefully to turn on the shower. I sat him on the counter and looked over his bare form. Bruises littered his skin that had been clear for only the last week. My hand took his cheek so I could look into his eyes again. I wanted to ask what had happened but I wasn't sure how to word it. Maybe it was better to just let it sit in the dark for a little while longer. At least until Sean could be more responsive than he was.

I went to check the water and then returned to Sean, taking his hips and helping him down from the counter. His feet touched the floor and his legs gave way beneath him. I quickly caught him against my chest and held him tightly. _What did they do to you?_

"It's ok," I whispered, running my fingers through his messy hair. "Everything is ok." I couldn't help but feel like I was lying to him. I helped him into the shower and stepped under the hot water with him, ignoring the fact that I still had jeans on. Why? I was so curious. What had happened? There wasn't anything out of the ordinary in my room. Then why was there dark purple bruising around his wrists and ankles? Why did he have welts across his back? Why were my finger tips bruised into his hips? "Is this ok?"

Sean nodded again and rested his head against my chest, the water slowly cleaning him. The floor was a deep crimson that was gradually turning back into clear as more water covered both of us. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his, holding him close in support. I did my best to ignore how heavy my jeans were becoming with the water, and focused on Sean's slowed and steady breathing.

A gasp left my lips as a burning heat filled my chest. I opened my eyes and could feel Sean's fingers gently caressing over the burn that adorned my skin. "What happened?" Sean's voice was weak and broken. "Ar-are you ok?" His rainy eyes looked up at me with concern.

"I'm fine," I replied, brushing the back of my hand over his cheek. "Let's wash you up. Can you use the wall for balance?" He nodded, falling back into silence. I released my hold on him, but kept one hand at the small of his back just in case. I grabbed the soap and began cleaning him. I started at his legs, and only revealed more cuts and bruises over his skin. His face was twisted into pain as I continued up his body, being as careful as I could. The injuries didn't look quite as horrible as I thought they were, but that didn't stop the sick feeling in my chest.

"Was that payback?" Sean's small voice asked as I cleaned his back. He moaned, his hands becoming fists against the wall. I bit my bottom lip as I carefully washed the wound. This one would need to be bandaged. It was deeper from the other ones.

"Payback?" I questioned, a little confused. I took his hips in my hands and pulled him back to me so the water could clean the soap from him. "From the other day?" What had I done to him?

"Yeah." He nodded and seemed to be able to hold himself up a little better now. He helped guide the water over his arms, but stopped and looked up at me when I stayed unanswering. "Mark?" I gave him a sad smile, guilt taking over me. "I'm ok. Really," he tried to assure me. I didn't believe him though. The swirling feeling in me was making me sick. I had hurt him. It looked like almost every last inch of him was cut or bruised in some way. His eyes glanced over me and he gave a laugh. "You're still wearing pants."

I glanced down at his words and plastered a smile over my lips. "So I am." I would be happy for him. I would pretend for him. Pretend that everything was ok. Pretend that he wasn't hurt. Pretend that I still had some sort of control over what was happening.

I was numb most of the rest of the night. I made sure to treat what parts of him I could and made us dinner, though it was very late. He snuggled against me as we watched tv until he fell asleep. He didn't hold anything against me. He was happy. But that didn't stop the questions clawing at my mind.

With a sigh, I turned off the tv which I hadn't really been paying much mind to and did my best not to wake Sean as I lifted him from the couch and carried him up to my room. I rested him in the chair I kept int he corner of the room to fill up space. I had never really used it. I changed the bedding and then went back to Sean, who sat in the chair, his eyes open and awake, but he looked drugged. Like he was fighting the sleep that clung desperately to him.

He held his arms out to me as I stepped closer and I picked him up, moving him to the bed. He snuggled down into the clean sheet and I climbed in beside him, pulling the blanket over us. "You need to wear your sling tomorrow," I whispered to him. He had refused to put it back on today.

"Mhm," he hummed, snuggling into my side.

I didn't push it any further. He was quickly asleep again, snoring lightly. I sighed into the darkness, finally giving into the pain that had been eating at me all night. My hand clutched and tore at my shirt to get to the burn that was under the fabric.

The pain was all consuming and commanding. It demanded all of my attention. It dragged me deeper into the lightning pouring through me, sharp and hot. And soon, my surrounding fell to darkness, the pain swallowing all of me.

 _Tightness encompasses me, until my lungs are smoldering in my hollow chest and I am without a heartbeat. Every gasping, clawing inhale is empty, but somehow brings my heart back to life in a blind, throbbing panic. And that's all I can hear; The blood rushing in my ears is getting slower and slower as more of my attempts at breathing are coming up empty._

 _I used to think that black and white were the same thing. They were both nothing, equally empty. But now I could see that black was the absence of color and white was the presence of every color. It seemed somehow unfair._

 _Why was presence better than absence? Why was everything better than nothing? Why did black denote cold, evil and depravity, where white stood for light, purity, and goodness? Winter was white- I want to scream, but my lungs are abandoned- and winter killed everything. Night was black- My hands claw uselessly- and night renewed the world, enabled it to face itself when the sun rose again. Black and white were not black and white._

 _The air around me is hot and heavy and the scent of tobacco, the scent I knew from my grandfather's occasional cigar, encases both of us. There is another smell too. Cheap spirits on the breath of someone who knew the joy of oxygen._

 _I am weak, useless, powerless. But she, this vagrant, is so strong. The reek of her fills my nose and mouth and I wish I could cry out as black spots my vision. My struggling goes limp, as my oxygen deprived blood stops beating through my body. My brain is jarred, scattering my thoughts and stilling my limbs. I'm a rag doll. And no matter what I do, my body will no longer obey me._

 _Pain scatters across my consciousness, filling it up and overflowing, an excruciating throb of failure. I saw my hands, blood so dark in the night that it looks like dirty oil. My hair is being twisted and pulled and it renews the waves of sharp suffering._

 _What is wrong with me? Why can't I move? I had never felt like this before. I am a prisoner in my own body._

 _Fear floods in, replacing pain with queasy adrenaline. What if I can never make my mind work again? What if I am forever paralyzed? What if my brain is so grievously injured that these were my last moments, these harrowing, guilt ridden, helpless moments?_

 _She pulls me about roughly. If these are my last moments, why can't I just die? Why can't I just die, slip away, fade into nothing as her hazily understood actions play out?_

 _I choke a moment later, but not on the air that I am desperately craving. It invades me with a foul taste, something that shouldn't be in my mouth. The bitterness of spirits. And it's in my throat, gagging me, cutting off what little breath I have. I want to scream, vomit, cry and die all at once. Why couldn't I? What was keeping me here?_

 _I want nothing more than to tear off my own skin and turn it inside out. I am crying, but the heat of my tears do nothing to aid me. And it becomes worse. So much worse as my face is pressed into the edge of the couch, the cushion no longer soft and welcoming._

 _And then something is... God, what is that? Why does it hurt so much? I was being cut in half. It stings and bites and tears. My fingers dig into the fabric of the couch, and I pretend not to feel the tears of hate and blood of helpless stigma against my cheek._

 _I am told that I'm pretty. That I am good and wonderful and perfect. I despise those words, I can feel them brand into my skin. This is what pretty, good, wonderful and perfect got me. She is doing something to me that I don't have a word for, not yet. I would never be those words again. I would never be pretty, good, wonderful, or perfect again._

 _It was quick, it has to be, but I am not sure. Every moment feels like and eternity in hell. But a loathsome sound fills the darkness of my mind and the grip around me is loose. I sting like salt has been grated into a wound and I bite my lips to choke down a scream._

 _And I lay like this for a long moment, the cold hair finally filling my lungs, but only bringing me closer to sickness. My hair is brushed from my face and the body atop of mine goes away._

 _I can't move though. My entire body is pulsing with pain, a low, dull and constant pain that movement will make worse. The thought of not being able to breathe correctly compels me to push off the couch. My arms are shaking. I am wet and bloody and sticky. My skin is crawling. And I want nothing more than to cut out my tongue to rid myself of the taste of cheap alcohol. It would be a sweet relief. And the feeling of dirty skin and dirty deeds still linger over me with it's refusal to die._

 _Later, I would not know how I did it. How I walked the rest of the way home, shocked and shivering. Limping... Mercifully, my family was asleep and my entrance into the house went unnoticed. And in the safety of my bedroom, I could finally put my thoughts in order._

 _I couldn't face them like this. I was bruised, grimy, smelling of cigarettes and booze, my hair stained with clotted blood. And I was bleeding other places. And it hurt to sit or to move at all._

 _I showered and scrubbed. I scrubbed until my skin was raw. Until it was shiny and red. And I could still hear those sounds, those noises drilling into my head. I wanted them to stop. I wanted to tear myself apart. To stop existing. When the water finally ran clear and cold, I left the bathroom, throwing my torn and bloody clothing into the outside garbage. And then I went into the house and made a cup of tea. Steam poured from it as I swallowed what I could, tears streaming down my face as it burned. But it was the only way... the only to... to burn the taste from my mouth._

 _And the cherry on top of my suffering was that they didn't notice. No one noticed. But I knew. I knew I looked sick, I felt sick, barely ate, and some days couldn't even think about smiling. But my parents, in their own world, caught none of it. And when my birthday rolled around, I had to use everything in my power not to take the knife for the cake and stab it through my chest, into my still beating heart._

 _{I warned you right? Well there it is. Chapter 17 will be thought about soon. Thanks for reading this chapter and you guys seriously owe my editor Ash some love because she was the one who wrote the last part. You can find her on Fanfiction as and I'm serious. Give her some major love and thanks. Thank you again for reading.} -AN_


	20. Chapter 17

Mark's POV

"I don't want him here," a voice complained through the darkness that shrouded my mind.

"We need him here to get you back." That voice I knew. It was Dark, but there was pain throughout his tone. Was he feeling the same burning I was? "He won't let you go back unless we explain things."

"But he's running out of videos. He would have to make one soon," the second voice still complained with a whine.

"You don't know if he would do one with Sean or someone else. And I don't trust you alone, Anti. I need to go with you," Dark pressed.

"You can't. You're still hurt," the voice who was named Anti argued.

"Anti…" I heard Dark stand and move across the room, "I love you, idiot. But I'm going with you, so fuck off."

I heard more feet move away from me, probably Anti moving to different part of the room. It was silent for a few seconds before I heard footsteps move closer to me again.

"Open your eyes Mark. I know you can hear us." Dark said as he sat back down on something soft.

I opened my eyes slowly. A bright light greeted me and I groaned at the momentary pain it caused my head, closing my eyes again for a few seconds. When I opened them again I realized I was laying down and staring at a sideways Dark who was smiling a shit eating grin at me.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He chuckled, "How's the head?"

I could only think to stare at him. Where was I? I shifted my eyes around to see as much of the room as I could from the position I was laying in. It was like a penthouse. White, clean walls, leather couch complete with expensive looking side tables with expensive looking lamps on top. There was even a large TV.

"I prefer answers, Mark. We both know this," he grumbled, leaning forward and reaching out to me.

I jumped upright and shifted away from him, but groaned, doubling over with my head in my hands. The hardwood floor spun and my free hand reached out for something to steady me. My stomach tightened and ached all the more. I kept swallowing, and my throat kept clenching, but no matter what I could not stop the warm feeling rising through my chest. I could taste it at the back of her mouth, and did my best to hold the feeling back.

There was an amused laugh and I glanced up to meet Dark's eyes. "Not so well, I take it." He rested back on the couch, folding his arms. "Don't get sick. It's unattractive."

"I am not!" a muffled voice argued.

"I didn't say you, did I?" Dark yelled back, looking to the side. I glanced over, through my fingers, and could see the foot of a bed. Anti must have been over there. "Moron," he mumbled, turning back to look at me. "Get up. I need to explain some shit and I don't want you getting sick. So the faster you get up the quicker you can get over your stomach and focus on what I have to say."

"Where are we?" I asked, finally able to open my mouth and know that I wasn't going to puke.

"Your head," he sighed, clearly bored. His fingers tapped on the arm of the couch as he waited.

I pushed myself from the floor and slowly rose to my knees, stumbling slightly. Once I had my balance and my head had stopped spinning for a second time, I glanced around at the space. I recognized it. It was familiar.

"Is this the dorm from college?" I questioned.

"Yes. it's more... Mature than the past rooms." Dark glanced around, but didn't look entertained in the slightest. "But that's not why you're here. We need to clear up things."

"Can I come back yet?" Anti yelled again, in a muffled voice. I looked towards my room and then turned back to Dark who looked rather annoyed. "I'm getting bored!"

"No!" Dark replied, crossing his legs.

"Please! I promise not to touch him!"

Dark didn't reply, just turned to me. I closed my eyes in concentration, trying to pick my question. "Anti?"

"Yes," was Dark's answer.

"Why is he here?" I opened my eyes with a sigh. "How did he get here? In my head? I thought you said he was in Sean's."

"I want to tell him!" Anti yelled.

"I was trying to make it so he didn't _bother us_!" Dark shouted the last two words, directing them at Anti who was still somewhere in my room. "But that isn't going to work." He rested back fully in the couch, leaving no room for anyone else to sit. "Come here Anti!" I heard some noise behind me, but kept my eyes on Dark as he continued speaking. "He's like a pet. Don't mind him." I caught movement beside me and turned just enough to see green hair and a slim form come into view. He really was Sean. A perfect reflection, except... Those eyes. They held a cynical laugh in their mismatched color when they looked upon me. He knelt beside Dark and Dark ran his fingers possessively through his hair. "What are you wearing?"

"I found it. It smelled like you," Anti replied, his voice seemingly lower than Sean's. And more synthetic. I glanced over what he wore and spotted a rather large hoodie around his slender frame that he hugged to himself, almost like a child would a stuffed animal. "Is there something wrong with me wearing it?"

"You're annoying me, Anti," Dark said softly, dragging Anti's head up by the green locks. "I'm going to have to punish you later."

"Please do," Anti smirked.

I felt a blush form on my cheeks and I lowered my eyes to the floor, clearing my throat. I didn't like where that was going. Being here was strange to begin with, but that just added more than what I wanted to deal with. "Are you going to answer my questions?"

"He's uncomfortable," Anti taunted, causing me to look up. He had a wicked grin that made his one eye glow a radioactive green. I shifted awkwardly, my knees hitting the back of the coffee table in the middle of the room. I couldn't bring myself to look away. He kept me still and I felt like he held my beating heart with his gaze, feeding off of me.

"Anti, behave. You're not here to play."

His eyes left me and went to Dark, causing me to relax. It was like I could breathe again. My legs grew weak beneath me and I collapsed onto the coffee table. I couldn't hear my rapid breathing, but I could feel the oxygen flooding in and out of my lungs.

This was all too strange. I had been inside of my head before, that was nothing new. I had to deal with Dark before and that was nothing new, but Anti scared me. And it wasn't in the way that the video games I played did. That was just nervousness. I knew I was safe. I could turn off the game at anytime. But this was real. I couldn't just run away. In here I belonged to Dark. I didn't know how to get out. And I could feel this twinge in the back of my neck, pulling me, begging me to run away because Anti was terrifying.

"I promise I will explain any questions that you have. But you wanted to know about Anti first, right?" Dark continued on, almost mocking the fear that was darting through my bloodstream. "I'm not exactly sure where to start with him. He's quite the story."

Dark continued to play with Anti's hair as Anti sat at attention. I did my best not to look at Anti. I would surely be ripped apart just with his eyes if I did. I'd take my chances with Dark instead.

"We met a few years ago, when you and Jackaboy were playing a game together. We found that as long as you were connected to the computer that we could communicate." Dark's eyes held mine, but still looked rather uninterested. "He isn't like me though. He's a computer virus."

I felt my eyebrows furrow together in confusion. How did that work? It didn't make any sense. And if it was true, how was he living in Sean's head? There was an unnatural laugh and I saw the corners of Dark's lips perk up slightly before returning to their frown.

"It's a lot to contemplate, but just take the simple version," Dark offered, shifting slightly on the couch so he was sitting up a little more against the armrest. "The computer is its own world. I don't know how to explain it and I doubt that Anti could. But as he's told me, it's much like yours. There's families, work, school, church, sports." Dark winced slightly, shifting his position again. I felt a sharp pain fill my back and I straightened my spine in response.

"You feel it too," Anti said, breaking the small pause in Dark's story. But it wasn't a question. It was a statement. It was as if I were under a microscope. His eyes were calculating as they stared at me. He knew what this was. "Interesting, huh, Dark?" He turned to look up at my mirror, his voice excited. He really was like a pet. Loyal, obeying, following his master.

"So you do feel it?" Dark asked through clenched teeth, his free hand putting pressure against his chest.

"What is it?" I questioned, breathing deeply and trying to relax the muscles that held my back in its rigid state.

"I'll get to that," Dark replied.

"Will you get to me?"

There was a genuine laugh from Dark as he turned his attention to Anti. "Eventually," he replied. "I promise I'll make it good." I quickly glanced away as the twisted and demented forms of Sean and me shared a hungry kiss. At movement I couldn't help but look up to see Anti straddle Dark on the couch. A sharp, fierce pain shot through me and contorted my back. Being in a tub with a plugged in toaster would have hurt less than this. There was a shout from Dark. "Anti. Anti, stop. That hurts."

Very slowly the pain ebbed away and I could open my tear filled eyes to see an ashamed looking Anti curled up on Dark's lap, his face hidden in Dark's neck. Through my blurred vision, I could see a strained Dark. He honestly looked very worn and tired and his expression was of frustration and fatigue. What had happened to him? What had happened to us?

He caressed Anti's back with slow movements and closed his eyes. "I told you to behave."

"Yes, sir," Anti mumbled in a voice that was so small I could barely hear it. He curled into a tighter ball, effectively covering his face fully.

Dark's eyes opened and his sharp glare had returned to me. "This fucker decided to murder his family and was on death row. Someone helped sneak him out and gave him access to Irish pratt's body."

Anger flashed through me. "Don't talk about Sean-"

"I am not in the most forgiving mood at the moment, Mark," Dark interrupted, his voice bitter. "I would appreciate it if you would stay quiet and let me finish. We don't have much time and there's a lot I need to get through. I am not afraid to break you in the same way this dick broke your boy toy."

I opened my mouth to argue, but stopped. He meant it. He would never go back on his word. If he threatened, he delivered. There was one thing that Dark was and that was honest. He had never once lied to me. Maybe he got a kick out of it. Maybe he thought it was fun to tell the truth, because the truth was usually further from sanity than a lie was. I wasn't sure why, but he never lied.

"Do you want to tell him what you did to us?" Dark's tone was harsh as he looked down at the figure that was against him. I could make out Anti shake his head and Dark sighed. "If Anti goes back into anything electronic, then the police of his world have a chance of finding him."

"The anti-virus warning," I found myself mumbling. That's what it had been? Him? There was very little chance that I would have been able to get a virus. I paid a lot of money for my programs. It was the only way I could protect the computer from free downloadable games.

"He got stuck in the computer because accent freak pulled out the headphones to get you. As soon as you connected to the computer, I was able to pull him out, but you." The red of his eyes gleamed as it bore into me. "You started your antivirus program. I got hit. That's what all of this is."

"But you're not a virus," I said, confusion setting in again. "So, what is it doing to us?"

"Don't know." Dark shrugged, looking back down at Anti with sympathetic eyes. How could he look so kindly at that monster? That thing. He set me on edge every time I dared to look at him. And he had murdered his family? What kind of- "Do you know at all, Anti?" There was another shake of Anti's head and Dark continued to gently rub Anti's back. He placed a kiss to Anti's head and something squirmed within me. I didn't like this. Was this how they acted when they had control over our bodies? "That's one thing down. Do you have any questions about that, Mark?" I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I wasn't sure what to ask. Not now. "We don't have all day."

"When is he going back?" I mumbled, still a little uncomfortable with the…..Danti going on.

"As soon as you can get him back," Dark replied. "As much as I... Benefit from him being here, he's of greater use in Jacky."

I nodded, but stopped. I wasn't going to let Anti out. I wasn't going to let him get back into Sean's head. Sean was always depressed. It had to be because of the virus that sat in front of me. Sean had become a completely different person since Anti had gotten stuck in my head. And just from the eyes that were peering at me from beneath the hood of the sweatshirt, I knew that Sean wouldn't be safe if Anti went back.

"That's not going to happen," I finally said. Dark eyed me dangerously and Anti unstuck his face from Dark's neck. There was a smirk on his lips as his mismatched eyes glared at me. "I'm not letting this psycho-"

"Watch your tone with me, Mark," Dark ordered.

"No, please," Anti giggled. There was no other way to describe it. It was a high pitched giggle that sent chills through me. "I'm enjoying this. You want to play with me in your head for a little longer?" Anti got agilely to his feet, not seeming to hurt Dark in the slightest. He stepped closer to where I sat and I inhaled sharply as his hand took my chin. He looked over me and gave a small smile. "If you think you can live with both of us in your head, then we'll play your little game." His voice was sinful and forked. "I can promise that you won't enjoy it."

I did my best to pull away from him, but his strong grip kept me facing him and he gave an amused chuckle. His eyes were heartless and bloodthirsty, but had a gleam to them as he continued speaking.

"I will bend you, Marki. I will make it so that you are too afraid to sleep at night. I will make your worst nightmares come to life. You might have the body, but this is my playground and I will make the best use of it until you let me out." His grip tightened on my face, his fingers icy against my cheeks. "You will beg me to leave you. You will scream and cry. I will make you lose your mind before the end. And you'll want to trust me when I say, and I mean it with my whole heart, that Dark was being gentle with you. I won't be so kind. You'll wish for Dark's punishment when I'm done with you."

If Dark would have said this to me, I would have rolled my eyes and went on with my day, but there was something in the way that Anti spoke that made me believe him wholeheartedly. He would put me through hell and back.

"And if I let you go back?" I asked, my tongue sticking slightly to the roof of my mouth as I spoke.

Anti smiled a sadistic smile that sent chills down my spine. "If you let me back inside of your little lover I'll let him live until Dark tells me to kill him." He spoke with a chilling laugh that was almost animatronic.

I scowled at him the best I could before yanking my head from his hand and leaning as far away from him as possible.

"Anti…." Dark's voice was emotionless as he called to his play thing, "I want him afraid not terrified."

Anti smirked and backed away from me, returning to Dark's side like the loyal pet he was. This time Anti sat with a leg thrown over Dark's lap and his arms wrapped around his shoulder, his head resting on Dark's shoulder, his mouth hidden behind his arm leaving just his eyes laughing at me.

"I'm sorry for his…..impatiences. Normally he's a good dog and I don't have to punish him." Dark sent a wink in Anti's direction with the last comment.

I gagged at the sickly sweet reaction of my normally cold and heartless alter ego. I watched as the sent knowing stares back and forth as if they were having a silent conversation with their eyes, completely ignoring me.

"Please...stop doing that." I said, letting my head fall forward so I wasn't able to see their display any longer. "Didn't you say you had more to get through?"

"I do," Dark replied. I glanced up, but he kept his eyes on Anti. "But if you won't help me get him back, then there's not much point in telling you the rest."

I fell silent for a moment, looking at my hands in my lap, thinking it over. Was risking Sean really worth getting more information out of Dark? The information could be helpful, but I didn't want that for Sean. He didn't deserve to suffer the way I had for years, and there was no doubt that Anti was far worse than Dark.

"If I let him go back," I started, causing Dark to finally meet my gaze. " _If_ I let him go back, Sean doesn't get hurt. Not again. Not like last time."

A Joker like smile crept across Dark's face. "I can't promise you anything. After all, I only control the dog when he wants to listen."

I swallowed and chanced a glance at Anti. He was also smiling at me, but this….this was more Cheshire cat. As if Anti was thinking of all the possible ways he could hurt Sean at any given moment. The very thought of even a few of the things he could do to injure Sean scared me to my core. I gulped and looked at Dark again, his eyes still unchanged and unmoving.

"What's this plan you keep mentioning?" I asked, hoping to change topics for a little while.

"The plan is to trap you like you trapped me and then ruin your life so that even if you do ever get free and manage to secure me again there'd be no hope in trying to fix anything." Dark said coldly.

"Why would I ever let you do that?" I said, growing a little bit angry at Dark's cockiness.

Dark sat leaned forward, forcing Anti to move away from him finally, and stared at me with his blood red eyes. His stare chilled my bones but there was no way I was backing down and letting him know that he still scared me.

"If you don't let Anti back in I will take you by the throat and force you to let him back into your precious toy." He said, every word like a burning needle being driven into my skin.

I stared him down, trying to think of more cons than pros in this situation. But I couldn't. If I didn't let him do what he wanted then Sean and I were both dead. And if I let Dark have his way at least I would be the only one who died in the end. It'd give Sean a new chance to do anything he wanted to. Maybe I could even bribe Anti to make Sean completely forget about all of this and just me in general so that he could be happy. Either way I knew my answer had to be yes.

"Fine. He can go back." I started to say, watching Dark's face form a smirk again, "If he promises not to hurt Sean as badly as he did before."

"Pfft. Like he'd ever promise such a stupid…." Anti started to state like he knew everything before Dark interrupted him.

"If it'll get you to shut up, deal." Dark said.

"What?! Darky you're gonna ruin all my fuuuuuuuuuuuun!" Anti wined.

"Stop complaining Anti. Do you wanna go back or not?" Dark sighed. "Why don't you go do something else while we continue talking? Now that we've got the biggest question out of the way that is."

Anti grumbled but stood up from where he had been sitting on the couch and went into a different part of the house. I watched him leave, feeling much more comfortable when he was out of eyesight, although I could still hear his grumbling and complaints.

"Ask another question Mark. I know you have more." Dark said, leaning back into the couch again and now puffing away on a cigarette that had magically appeared already lit in his hand.

"Why does Anti look so much like Sean if he's from a completely different plane of existence?" I asked cautiously.

"Well. I'd venture to say his world his more like a clone of ours. Almost like someone purposefully created this other world to be the mirror of ours." Dark uttered as he took a long drag, "At least that's what Virus told me they last time I talked to him."

"Virus? You mean there's more of them already in this...world?" I asked, only getting more confused.

"Ya. You've met at least two others just amongst your friends." Dark let his head fall onto the back of the couch as he spoke, "You know Virus' body as Felix. And you've met VirusCry...or Ryan I guess, but I doubt you remember that."

I was in shock. Some of my closest friends had...Anti's inside of them. I wonder if they know or if they just get used like puppets. Puppets that have no idea that they're being controlled every day of their lives…

"Ok…" I said very confused and suddenly concerned for my friends.

"Ok? That's all you've got?" Dark said, a deep chuckle starting to come from him. "Your friends are meat puppets and you say 'Ok'? Wow you're messed up."

I glared at him. "I care about them but there's nothing I can do about this is there? They wouldn't believe me even if I tried to explain it all."

"Alright. Whatever you have to say to make yourself feel ok at night Mark." Dark said, still chuckling, "Next question."

"I wanna know what the fuck was up with that dream I had. Was any of it even sort of real?" I asked, still glaring at him.

"I was the only part of that illusion that was real. Everything else I made up until I decided to wake you up." He answered after a ring of smoke puffed out of his mouth.

"Wait….you caused the coma?" I asked, suddenly getting the idea that everything I had felt during that time was a lie.

"Who do you think made you realize your feelings for your little lover and then forget him so you wouldn't think it was a lie once you woke up?" Dark asked, another puff of smoke leaving his mouth as he talked, "Who do you think caused you to crash in the first place?"

I was stunned. Firstly, to find out that he had been in control of me for that long scared the shit out of me. Who knows what he did to me while I was out to keep me trapped and playing his little game. Secondly, how the fuck had he caused the accident?! There was no way that he had done that! The traffic light was green for me and I got hit by someone running a red light. There was no possible way he could have controlled that situation.

"Mark….you really think I can't do things like that?" He laughed an evil mechanical laugh, "Sometimes our eyes trick us Mark…."

And with those words I saw that moment again. The day I had been hit by the other car. Everything was how I remembered it. Except….no. That wasn't possible. In my vision I had the red light and had ran it. But….I remembered differently….if this was true how was that possible?!

"You're mind is still clouded with thoughts that some things are impossible just because you can't do them." Dark spoke softly, as if he was lost in thought, "But face it Mark….it was all part of my plan, ever since the beginning you've been my puppet."

I was getting angry at this point. "Why did you even bother waking me up then? Why bother with any of it when you could've just taken over my body and been me! You never needed me for your plan. You could've just killed me. So why didn't you?"

His answer was simple and only made me more angry.

"Well. I honestly missed Anti. The little bugger is just too cute. Plus who knows what sorts of trouble he would've gotten into if I hadn't come back when I did. After all the depression wasn't just Sean's feeling, and who knows how a virus would react if left depressed for too long." He paused to take another breath of smoke, "And I wanted you to think you weren't in danger Mark. That's why I didn't simply take over your body. Not that I couldn't, I just didn't want you to realize that I could and lock me away again. That would've ruined my whole plan."

I was about to curse him out when Anti walked back into the room, except he was missing some things this time. Anti walked into the room wearing nothing but old, ragged jeans. And when I say he was wearing nothing other than those pants I mean he wasn't wearing anything else. You know how I know? He had the fly open enough to see that he wasn't wearing anything under them. God. Every feature about him really was exactly like Sean. Every muscle, every scar, every little detail that I could see.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaark." He whined, "I'm hungry! Are you done with him yet so you can make me something?"

Dark gave a visible sigh before he answered, cigarette tucked into the corner of his mouth. "Anti you know how to work a microwave. I don't have to do everything for you."

Anti walked over to the back of the couch where Dark was still sitting with his head leaned on it and plucked the cigarette from his mouth. "You're not supposed to be smoking." He commented, sticking the cigarette into his own mouth, "Also it's more fun to make you do everything for me. It lets me watch you work."

Dark reached up to grab the cigarette back from Anti but Anti just moved his head out of the way, so Dark grabbed at his neck instead. Anti froze as Dark brought him closer to his face.

"Don't waste a good cigarette Anti. I know you don't smoke. So give it back." Dark said.

Anti smirked and kissed Dark forcefully. I looked away as it turned into a short make out session, and when I looked up again the cigarette had somehow been placed in Dark's mouth again. Anti walked back towards the kitchen, giving Dark a 'come to bed look' before disappearing.

"Alright. Last question." I said as I cringed. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because," Dark said as he stood, slightly casting a gaze towards the direction Anti had gone, "I can make you forget all of it except the deal we made."

And with that I was thrown into a dark wave of nausea and confusion. I sat up in bed and immediately clutched my stomach, the nausea coming over me so quickly that I thought I was going to puke right then and there. But I didn't, I just sat there and let my body settle down before I thought about what just happened and why I felt I was forgetting something about the deal I had just made with Dark. But if I had forgotten it then it must not have been important. I glanced at the illuminated alarm clock to my left. It was 4am. I was covered in cold sweat. I took a deep breath and looked to my right where Sean was laying, hoping that I hadn't woken him up by accident. I sighed with relief when I saw his chest slowly rising and falling as he slept. I scooted to the edge of the bed and got up, leaving the room and going to the bathroom down the hall to take a shower instead of using the one connected to my room.

'Don't forget our deal Mark.' the chilling voice ran through my head as I slipped under cool water.

I wasn't going to be able to go through with this. I had to fight them somehow…


	21. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Music to his ears

No POV change but a few hours later

I was dreading this moment. Sean wanted to play some Prop hunt with Wade and Bob and I hadn't come up with a reason to tell him no. So here we sat in my recording room, playing a game with the guys for the first time since our secret had slipped out. I had already heard Anti slip through the cords.

" _Don't worry sweetheart. You'll see me again in no time."_ he had said, a glitchy laugh following.

I still had no idea what he meant but I was sure it was horrible and I needed to keep Sean away from whatever was going to happen. But how? If I had no idea what they were up to how could I possibly stop it?

" _You can't Mark. Everything is already in motion."_ Dark's cold emotionless words ran through my head. I shook to erase them, gaining the attention of my friends.

"You ok there buddy?" Sean asked.

"He's probably just thinking about your dick!" came Wade's voice through my speaker.

"How'd you know?!" I shouted back, making the group laugh when I found Wade immediately after saying that and killing his prop.

"That's what you get for making fun of their love Wade!" Bob teased.

I just groaned. It had been non-stop gay jokes since we had started. And we found out that our fans had already made a name for us. Jackiplier or something. Why couldn't we just play? They used to tease us all the time, but now it was ridiculous.

"Fuck you!" Sean hissed as he beat Bob's prop to death with a crowbar. There was something different. That wasn't Sean's voice. It had a cynical note to it.

I couldn't focus. I needed to do something and I obviously needed to do it now or it was all going to be too late. I hit Wade's prop with a grenade and called it quits, the guys complaining that it was gonna be too short of a video to post but I really didn't care. I shut down skype and leaned back into my chair, the stress I had been holding back suddenly showing on my face. I groaned and closed my eyes.

"You can talk like yourself now Anti. The camera's off." I said, eyes still closed.

"Your friends are nice." He chuckled in his mechanical way

"How long has Sean been gone?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"Oh he's just been a little tied up for….ohhhh….maybe half an hour now!" Anti stretched in the chair next to me, "But he's fine so don't worry about him."

I sighed. That sentence would never make me think anything good was happening to Sean. "Can I have him back please?"

"Since you asked so nicely, no," he replied in a sing-song voice before laughing. It was like something out of a movie. He rocked as he laughed, like he was possessed. I guess that's what it was, but it gave me chills. "Dark told me I could play if I was kind to him."

"And what is kind?" I grumbled, folding my arms over my chest.

"I won't hurt him," Anti replied with a smile. His movements as he shifted in his chair were disjointed. It reminded me of the way the animatronics would twitch in FNAF. "I promised Dark."

"Why are you here, Anti? I am not in the mood. Especially after feeling what you're capable of when you were in my head."

"Awe," Anti said back. "You didn't like the fun we had?"

"You know?" I took a deep calming breath and rose to my feet. "No I didn't like it!"

"How much of it do you remember?"

My eyebrows furrowed together at the question. His smile was just a small pouting of the lips; a narrowing of the eyes and a tilting of the head. It was so subtle, it was even more infuriating for me. But the more I thought over his words, the more I realized that I didn't know the answer. I didn't remember. All I remembered was that Anti had been there. And something about talking to Dark, but I couldn't remember anything other than that.

"He took my memories," I muttered, receiving another laugh from Anti.

That made more sense. That's how I was getting these flashbacks I didn't understand. He was hiding memories from me. How many had he kept from me? How many horrible things had he found to use against me?

"You have some interesting information stored up there, Mark. I can see why he did what he did." Anti rested back in the chair and folded his hands on his stomach. "But hey. What you never know, won't hurt you." Anti looked like he was trying to hold back his laugh and only let out a snicker. But his face very suddenly became more serious. "How are you feeling?"

It was my turn to laugh. It was all I could think of to do. What a ridiculous question. "Why are you asking me that?"

"I'm worried about Dark. He's not healing from the bot that got him. Are you healing?" Anti pushed, leaning forward in his chair like Sean did with his elbows on his knees.

I gave him a confused look, my hand subconsciously going to my chest, where the burn was still present just as much as it was on my back. "It doesn't hurt as much, but I don't think it's gotten any smaller."

Anti ran his hands through his hair, shaking out the longer curls that needed a trim. He sighed, his hands coming to rest over his mouth. "Alright."

I stared at his actions, the words leaving my mouth before I could stop them. "You really do care about him, don't you?"

Anti's eyes darted back to my face, something bleak in his eyes that were oddly still both sea blue. He quickly looked back at the floor, unanswering.

"What happened to your face, Anti?" I questioned. "Sean got those scratches and he doesn't know where they came from."

"Dark scratched me," was his answer. "He turned into this monster with claws and scratched me."

"What did he look like?"

"Why?" Anti looked back up at me with a snarl on his lips. "What could you possibly-"

"He had claws. Did he have this unusually bright red eyes, and sharp teeth?" I watched Anti's face change into one of question. "He does that when he surges with power. I've only seen him like that twice before."

"With power?" Anti asked, his voice unusually small.

"Yeah. It happened once when I was in middle school and once in high school. It was when I thought I was going to completely lose myself. You will see that again, if he's planning what I believe he's planning."

"But he said-"

"Can I have Sean back now?" I blurted out. I was tired of being kind. I was tired of talking to this murderer.

His eyes narrowed again, almost as if he was going to say no again. But within a few seconds the expression changed again and a bright smile curved his mouth.

"Why are the guys so quiet Mark? Did they leave or something? Weren't we in the middle of a match?" Sean asked.

"Uh..ya." I said, trying to think up an excuse for them to leave so quickly, "But Bob said something about Mandy wanting to go to dinner or something remember?"

"Oh. I guess I never heard him say that."

"Ya. You were getting into the game haha."

"Well….now we can get into another game." Sean said, winking at me.

I gulped. As much as I'd love to do that right now, my mind was on other things. I needed to explain to Sean what I knew and what I thought was coming for us...or...at least what i remembered thinking.

"Sean...I...we need to talk."

Immediately his face fell and for a split second an eye changed from blue to green, almost as if he wasn't completely in control. But I had to take my chance to explain.

"I need to tell you about some things." I said, taking a deep breath. "So here goes nothing...I need to tell you how Dark became part of me."

"Dark? The alter ego your fan-base created? What does a made up character have to do with any of this?" Sean asked.

"Well...that's the thing. He's not exactly made up. He's a part of me."

"A part of you? What do you mean?"

"Well…"

*Beginning of a long story*

It was around the beginning of my first channel, around March 2012, when I first met him. I was gonna do a video for a new horror map so I thought it would be awesome to mess around with some fake Voodoo shit. Well. It turned out to be not so fake and kinda real. I didn't think much of it at first because I didn't believe in that crap, so I changed the lights that kept flickering, and I turned on the furnace when it got strangely cold in my apartment. I didn't believe it until I saw him in the mirror one day. He looked almost exactly like me, except his hair was slicked back, his eyes were a red color, and he wore an old tattered suit.

"Hello Mark." He said to me in a very cold voice, "It's been a long time since I last saw a face that looked like yours."

"What the...what….who are you?!" I yelled.

"I'm….an old friend of someone related to you."

"No way. I've met all of my family's friends."

"Well. You see. The friend who knew me and myself have been...dead...for many years now Mark."

"How do you know my name?"

"You called me. Therefore I know all about you."

"Wait...called you? Do you mean all that fake voodoo shit I got online?"

"Yes. You called me through that ' _fake crap'_ and now I'm here. I've been trying to get your attention for a few days now. Do you know how much energy I'm using right now to stay here, talking to you?"

"I...What do you want?"

"I want you to let me in. I want to use your body. Just to feel what it's like to have one again."

I was taken aback by this. "What do you mean?"

"Look. I haven't had a body in a few decades. I just want to know what it's like again."

"How….how would you do that?"

"Well. If you agreed, I'd simply...possess you for a little bit."

"Possess me? Isn't that something demons do?"

"Well. I am a demon."

I just stared at my reflection for a few minutes, absorbing what had just been said to me. I was talking to a demon. A real living demon. Well...sort of living.

"Do we have a deal?"

I thought about it for only a few seconds, because I was young and didn't know what I know now. So I said yes. But under some arrangements. I told him he had to let me control him. And I made him tell me his real name. Which he's almost completely erased from my memory. But that doesn't matter. It's of no use to know his real name anyway. But I let him in. I let him use my body as he wanted. Which was a mistake. I don't know how long I was under his control and I don't remember most of it. But I remember having to fight my way back out. I had to tear and claw at him to regain control. And when I had control it wasn't complete. He could take control of me whenever he wanted for as long as he wanted. For a year this was my life. Until I read online how to trap a demon inside you. How to control him and make him do my bidding while he was still possessing me. Dark was trapped with me and there was nothing he could do about it. But there was nothing I could do to get rid of him either. He just became me.

*End of a not as long as I thought it was, story*

"And that's been my biggest mistake. I've let him stay with me for too long without caring to try and get rid of him. And now he's trying to regain full control again….I think." I finished, looking up at Sean as I did.

His blue eyes were filled with so many questions but he didn't seem to want to ask any of them. He just stared at me. I didn't know how to feel about his silence so I just stared back at him. We stared at each other until he suddenly stood up from his chair and walked out of the room. I stayed in my seat as I listened to him get further and further away until I finally heard a door closing a ways down the hall. I sighed. I knew I had to go after him but I didn't know what I would say to him. What do you say to someone after they've heard a story like the one I just told him? I sat in my chair for a few minutes longer as I thought about what I was going to say and the questions I might have to answer. I stood and started to walk down the hall in the direction I heard Sean disappear in. I walked to the one closed door and knocked on it softly.

"Sean? Are you ok?" I asked through the door.

"No. But that's ok right? After all, we're keeping secrets from each other now." He said, his voice coming from lower down on the door, as if he had his back against it and was sitting on the floor.

I slowly went down to my knees, leaning my head against the door as I got to the ground. "Sean. What's wrong?"

"You've kept this from everyone...it's like you don't trust anyone enough to tell them that he's real! You've been living with this horrible asshole for so many years and you've said nothing...you haven't even thought of getting some sort of help."

"Sean…"

"Don't! I don't want another excuse for not saying anything until now! I want the truth Mark. What does he want with me? What does he want with _us_? And what does he want with this stupid voice in my head!"

"Sean...I...I don't know." I said with a sigh, closing my eyes. "All I know is that he has some sort of plan for us...and he's treating it like a game."

"Then why tell me anything! If you don't know why or what he's doing why say anything about him?!"

"Because I wanted you to know. I wanted you to know the one thing about me that everyone else only saw as a spooky thing I do around Halloween. I wanted you to know all of me."

There was a long moment of silence before anyone said anything. The silence was one that hurt. Almost as much as having someone say they want nothing to do with you anymore. It hurt as much as having someone throw you aside after torturing your heart and body…

 _-I was being gagged. They were shoving this tube down my throat. And I didn't know why. Everything was a blur as if I was just waking up, but this wasn't right. This feeling was strange and I knew it needed to stop._

 _I fought against hands that restrained me, the invading continuing, shoving further into my body. It burned my throat and I had an overwhelming want to vomit, to empty everything from my stomach._

 _But why was this happening to me? I couldn't remember. My memories were as fuzzy as my surroundings. I could make out crying in the distance among the voices, but not much else. It must have been my mother though. It was a woman and I couldn't think of any other woman in my life that would cry over me._

 _There had been sirens earlier. Had I been in an accident?_

 _N͜o͘͜,͠͡ ̨y̛̛͞o͠u̴ ͜͠f́͡ų͝c͏̶̛k̶̴̢t͏a͏͞r͠͡d̵̵, Dark's voice replied in my head._

 _Why was he here? I was sure that I had finally gotten rid of him. I had done everything, short of an exorcism, to be rid of him. But he didn't act like how myths said. He didn't flinch at things that had to do with religion and holy water and silver didn't burn my skin._

 _W̴̛͜h҉͟͏a͡͠t̷ a̴ ļ̕ǫa̴d͜ ̴ò͟f ̕s̡h̢͘͜it͟! T͏ḩ͏at͟͏ ̴͝ca͏̢̕n̴'t̨͠͞ ģe͜͠t̴͘͜ ̛͢rid̵ ͠͡o͜f̵̀͜ ̕m̨e̛.̢̡ On͜l̢͘y͝ ̀y̧͠ou̶͝ŕ̷ ̨̢d̴͡e̵̵͞a̡͏̵t̶̨h ̵͢͢w̡i̴͘͡l̶̨l pà́͝r͝͝t͡ ͝m͠͝e ́f̢̡͟ro̶m̶͜͢ ͢y͘͘o͘u͏͡. ̷_

 _Death... death... I had taken pills. I had tried to overdose. Had I really gone that far? Had I really tried to kill myself just so that he would disappear? Had I been that desperate? I couldn't remember. God, I couldn't remember. But my mom must have found me passed out or something. I must be at the hospital._

 _T̕̕h҉é̢͢r̡͜e͘͢͡ ̷̨yóu͟͞͡ ̡̀g̶o.̸̨_

 _Go away! God, go away! I didn't want this disembodied voice in my head anymore. It would be the end of me. It would kill me if medical help didn't get to me in time. But I wanted him gone. I wanted to be dead. I didn't want to do this anymore._

 _Y͜ou'r͘e͝ ͟ḿy ̡b҉itch.̀ ͡A͝nd we҉'͠re̡ g̢onna hav̵e ͞s̛o͟me f̀un, ͠Mar̶k͞.͘ You͜ want͡ to͘ ͡d͡ie,̧ lȩt ̛m̡e ͢h̷el͡p̷._

 _And I was outside myself as if I were a ghost of my own body. And the more I moved, the worse it gets. And I could hear shouting. Something was wrong. Something was worse than it had been. What was he doing to me?_

" _He's having a seizure," I could make out, though it almost sounded like it was fake. A robotic voice._

 _I could feel myself lose all motor control and slipped into the darkness, a laugh all that surrounded me. And it was like I was falling, only someone had hooked my mind onto a taffy puller somewhere far above so as I fell, my consciousness stretched and it got harder and harder to think. I knew my body was writhing, but my mind was spinning. I felt scared but mostly because it was just so hard to think and I was so alone except for the laughter. Dark's laughter that was drowning me._

 _I̛͏'m̀ ̶͜n͘ot̡ ́͢g͘͡ó̧i̛n̴͝g͞ ̶t̕ó ҉l̶e͢t̷̛ ̀͟ỳ͢ơu̕ ͘͢d̵͠i͏͘e͟,̛ ̕b̡̕ų̴t͏͡ ̕͝a̕r̀̕e͟ ̸́y͟͞òu̶͘ ͜h̨a̛͡v͝in̸͢g͟ f̵͠͝ư͝n̷̵ ͢ỳ͞ét?-_

I don't know how I got there but I was on the floor in a fidel position, gasping for air that wasn't coming. I remembered all the feelings I had had that day. Everything was hazy and nothing made sense. Why did I remember that? What was going on? I….I suddenly had a rush of memories. Everything Dark had said to me earlier came rushing back. I could suddenly see Sean leaning next to me, shaking me softly as I slowly regained my breath and everything else came back into focus. I could hear him now too.

"Mark?! Mark are you ok? What the fuck happened?!" Sean was yelling at me. God I loved that he cared about me this much.

I sat up slowly and looked him in the eyes. My head hurt, and my stomach was turning but I needed to tell him what I remembered. What I knew.

"Sean…" I stopped when a voice screamed in my head.

' _We had a deal Mark!'_

And I pushed his voice away. I blocked him out. I regained enough control to keep him locked up for maybe an hour. Just enough time to tell Sean what we needed to do and what they planned.

"What is it Mark?" Sean asked, only concern in his eyes.

"I remember what they're planning."

{AN: Hi! I'm not dead! Sorry I havn't posted in a few months. But life got in the way and I wasn't able to finish this chapter until now. I hope there are still some people reading this! Hope you enjoy this one and I promise the next few chapters will be out sooner than this one was! Thanks for staying with me if you're still here!}


	22. Chapter 19

*Dark's POV*

"Mark!" I shouted, my fists hitting one of the walls that surrounded me. "You little bitch! Let me out of this fucking box or so help me!"

I slammed my fist into the wall again, this time making a small crack in the surface. My anger welled up inside me and I began to see those little red and blue lines again, the ones that only appeared when I was about to lose control. I had to calm myself down. So I let my head fall forward and closed my eyes, my hands resting against the wall in front of me.

I gave a small laugh and brushed my hair back from where it had fallen in my face. With a deep breath, I straightened myself upright and stretched. I couldn't lose my control now. I needed that for later. But later would be sooner than I had thought. True, I had given Mark ample time to figure everything out, I didn't think he would have become this strong this quickly.

But first things, first. I needed to get out of this box. This box that I had been trapped in multiple times. I had gotten out before. I could do it again.

I went to where the cracks had begun and dug my fingernails into them, pulling as hard as I could against the walls. But they didn't budge. My hands turned into fists and pulled back to make contact with the already forming cracks. My fist continues until my knuckles began to bleed, but I needed out. I couldn't be trapped in here. Not again.

Red-spotted the wall, but a light was beginning to shine through the cracks, I couldn't let up. Soon there was more room for my fingers and I pulled at the rock like structure. My nails began to bleed as I clawed, but soon there was enough room to get my arm out.

My biceps burned and so I backed up a bit, my hair back in my eyes. My chest heaved as I tried to catch my breath and I could feel the blood now dripping freely from my knuckles and fingers to the floor. With one swift move, I kicked at the wall but came to an abrupt stop. I could feel my knee weaken with the kick, a pain filling the cap. But I needed out. I didn't have time to worry about some stupid injury.

I kicked the wall again, more of the rock giving way, but I was having trouble. That damn Anti had to get stuck in the computer. My back was beginning to ache. The injury had started to heal, and smoking had helped me ignore the pain, but it was slow. I wanted it gone now.

Another kick and more of the wall chipped away.

"Fuck!" I yelled, my hands running over my face, leaving bloody trails of my fingers over my cheeks. Mark didn't want me out. He was trying so incredibly hard. It was adorable almost. Made me want to crush him even more. "You bastard," I grumbled, pushing back my hair again, the blood gelling it down.

My hands went back to the cracks and kept pulling until I made a hole big enough for me to push through. I collapsed to the floor on the other side, gasping for air. My lungs burned and the blood that had covered my face was growing cold and sticky, while my hands stayed warm and bright red.

He was going to pay for this. I would make him pay for all of the times that he broke our promise and locked me up here. I would kill his precious Sean and make him watch. I would make sure that he was front and center as Anti finally took over Sean. I would make him suffer.

I had had years of practice. I had had years of tormented thoughts that I could force onto Mark. I had lived a hundred lives and I would live a hundred more, but I was going to fuck him up more than any of the others that I had ever ruined. He would never know what hit him.

The ideas swarmed my mind, causing a smile to cover my lips. I would have so much fun. This one would be so much more enjoyable than the last. And now that I had Anti, I wouldn't have to be alone, like I had been before. He would be by my side forever and always.

I enjoyed his twisted ways. I enjoyed his stories of murder and torture. I enjoyed the way his mind worked. I would never be bored with him. And though, at times, he did act in ways of pure annoyance, he was mine. My pet, my slave. I had never had someone like him before. I loved that control that I had.

And... I loved him. I think from the moment he first spoke to me, I had loved him. Loved his green hair, his mismatched eyes, his pole dancing figure... He was everything to me. I'm sure he was as important to me as Sean was to Mark and I would make sure that Mark knew what it felt like to lose the man he loved so dearly. And then I would end him.

Whether that was killing him, or locking him up in that goddamn fucking room for the rest of his miserable days, I didn't know. But I would make him beg in the end. I would make him wish that he was better off as being dead.

 **Mark POV**

I had to tell him everything as quickly as I could, even if Anti tried to interrupt I had to try. I grabbed onto Sean's shoulder to steady myself as nausea started to leave me. I almost crumpled up again as a strong wave of pain hit my chest. Dark was already trying to break out. This wasn't good. I needed to tell Sean everything before he came back.

"Sean...they're planning to use us like puppets. To control us and ruin our lives." I said, trying not to fall over and take him with me as yet another wave of pain hit me.

"What? That doesn't make any sense!" Sean said, concern for me filling his blue eyes.

"I know. I'm not even sure if what he told me is possible, but Dark mentioned something about taking complete control over our bodies and locking us up like we, or at least I, did to him."

"Well….fuck! What can we do to stop them?" Sean said, a bit of fear beginning to creep into his voice.

"I'm not sure. The last time Dark took full control it took me months to figure a way out and then it took me a while to even figure out to control him like I do now. And obviously, that doesn't work the best." I said.

"What am I supposed to do with Anti…." Sean just stopped there, almost as if he was in the middle of his thought. Afraid of what I'd see, I looked up slowly into a pair of acid green eyes.

"Ya….what will he do about me?" Anti snickered.

"Dark told you not to hurt him! That was part of our deal." I said, pushing myself away from him.

"Oh, hun. You broke that deal when you told Sean all about our little plan. How did you even remember that?" His voice was returning to its echoey state.

I tried to back away from him even more but another, strong wave of pain came from my chest and knocked me to my knees. As I was in pain, Anti's hand came up to my chin and forced my face upwards so I was inches away from his. His smile was creepier than usual as he stared me down.

"Now. I'd lie and tell you that what I'm about to do won't hurt much but….What's the fun in that?"

All of a sudden, a bunch of black arms sprouted from Anti's back, and I watched as one of them raced towards me before I felt a searing pain go through my chest where I had always kept Dark's cage. I wanted to scream as my body arched back with the pain, but nothing came out. I was stuck in a position of such pain that not even a noise could describe it. And then it was gone and I slumped forwards onto the floor, my chest burning from where the thing had touched it. I looked back up with hazy eyes and saw Anti smiling over me with a dark ooze dripping from one of his hands.

"I'll leave you to have fun with him now." He chuckled, leaving the room before a dark rage consumed me and all I could feel was Dark.

 **Dark POV**

He was fucking gonna get it now! That ass hole tried to lock me up again so he and his little plaything could run away huh? Well, not fucking today! He was my plaything now and I was going to make sure he felt every moment of pain I wanted to conflict on him. As soon as I knew for sure that I was free I pushed to the front and threw Mark out of control, but I wasn't done with him yet. As he flew back and hit one of the white walls of my room, I flew against him and slammed him further into it, making a decent sized hole in the drywall.

"You think you can keep me trapped in there forever you bitch!" I yelled, my fist coming into contact with the wall next to his head, "Well think again! And now you've just pissed me off so I think I'm gonna move my plan ahead early and destroy your ass here and now!"

This time my fist came crashing into the side of his face. Mark's brown eyes looked up at me, dazed, hardly any feeling or emotion registering in them. Had he really given up this easy? No way. I grabbed him by his collar, turned, and threw him across the room and into the couch hard enough to break it.

"You fucking think you can trap me again you prick!" I stormed over to where he laid wincing.

Mark's shirt had been pushed high up onto his chest, and his jeans had been torn from being thrown around. His breathing was shallow and looked as if it caused him pain. His eyes looked up at me with mercy in them, his hair slightly falling in front of the right one. I smiled as I looked at him. Seeing him in pain was doing something to me. I was almost turned on by seeing him like this.

"Now Mark…" I said as I crouched above him, "You can't look like that while I'm having so much fun with you."

"Get away from me creep…" He said with fear creeping into his eyes.

"Now Mark….that's no way to treat someone who knows everything about you…"

"What the hell does that mean!"

"It means I know all the ways you liked to be touched." I slid my hand up his chest to his nipple and teased it softly between my thumb and pointer finger.

"Don't touch me!" Mark said, trying to swat my hand away from his chest before I caught his wrist and pushed it up above his head, grabbing his other wrist as I did so.

"Oh come on Mark. I know exactly what you like and how you like it." I said my attention still on teasing the same nipple.

I watched as his body shivered beneath me and listened as his breathing became more ragged. I smiled, moving my hand down the side of his chest and over to the other nipple, continuing to watched as his body reacted to my touch.

"See? You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I said, the smile on my face growing. He tried to pull his wrists free, but I wasn't going to give up that easily. I had been saving my strength for months and not even little Markimoo would stop me. "Answer me, Mark. You know how I work. You won't like your punishments if you don't obey"

He looked as if he were struggling for words and it only made me want this that much more. But he did eventually find his voice. "Stop, Dark." His voice was stronger than I wanted. That would have to change. I wasn't going to deal with his bullshit any longer.

I straddled his hips, keeping a firm hold on his wrists. My free hand brushed through his hair, moving it from his face, only to pull it back sharply. Mark winced, his eyes closing as he moved his head to lessen the pain. I lowered myself over him, placing a kiss to his exposed neck. I could feel him squirm beneath me as his pulse quickened. I bit his neck and he stiffened instantly.

"Please stop, Dark," Mark tried again, his voice soft and breathless. That was a little better. He was learning his place.

I pulled a bit harder on his hair and a whimper left his throat. His legs shifted under me and he tried to turn away, but at another bite to his already reddening skin, he stopped his moving. "You know my rules, Mark. You obey, you get a reward. If you disobey, you will be punished." I placed a gentle, but needy kiss to his jawline and could feel him inhale deeply, a shiver going through him. I nipped at his earlobe, lowering my voice to a whisper. "Say my name, Mark."

There wasn't a reply right away and I was about to lose my patience when he muttered something. "Please don't do this Dark."

"No." I sat up a bit so I could see his dark brown eyes. His gaze flitted over my face, unsure of what to do. "My real name. I know you still remember it." His eyes met mine and he bit his bottom lip. I couldn't help but shiver slightly. "Asshole," I grumbled. I would get him back for that. "Mark, say my name," I ordered, regripping his hair for if he disobeyed me.

"Damien," came his broken voice.

A hunger shot through me at the word that he uttered and I couldn't stop myself from taking my hand from his hair and using it to force his face up so that I could place a kiss on his lips. He didn't fight me. Maybe he was in shock, or maybe he had just simply given up. But, that wasn't like him. Even in those memories, I hid from him, his abusive relationships, he always fought.

I broke the kiss between us, both of us breathing hard. "Again," I mumbled, trying to catch my breath. "Say it again."

"Damien."

The same hunger shot through me again. And again I shoved my mouth against his, releasing his hair and running my nails down his side so his body instinctively arched into mine. That's right, Mark was into being submissive ever since that girl messed with his brain, whether he knows it or not. I smiled a little against his lips before I forced my tongue into his mouth. For a second he tried to rip his wrists away from my grasp but only succeeded in making me grab them harder and yet again break the kiss.

"Now Mark...what did I tell you about doing that?" I whispered as I lowered my lips to his ear, "You need to be punished for trying to lock me in that box again...let me punish you."

I ran my tongue behind his ear, getting to hear a gasp pass his lips being my reward. I smiled and pulled his earlobe into my mouth, sucking on it softly. This time he moaned lightly, probably hoping I wouldn't hear it.

"You know better than to hide those from me." I snickered, running the tip of a nail down his side, making him arch again. But when he arched into me this time I could distinctly feel something hit my stomach that wasn't exactly soft. The smile on my face grew into a smirk. He was enjoying this as much as I was.

"What's this Mark?" I asked, knowing the answer already as I ran my palm along the growing lump in his jeans. Another moan passed his lips, this one a bit louder. "So you enjoy what I'm doing then?" I dragged my tongue down his neck as I pushed my palm harder against his crotch. Another moan. "That sounds so damn good Mark. Is this how you sound for your precious Sean?" I slid my hand under the top of his jeans and just lightly grazed the top of his member. This time a shiver. "I bet I can make you feel better than he ever made you feel."

With that comment I pushed his wrists away, knowing he wasn't going to try and run away anymore, and instead tangled one hand in his hair again, pulling it as I ran my tongue across his nipples again. The hand I had at his crotch focused on undoing the button and zipper of his jeans as I began to nip across his chest, leaving plenty of bite marks where no one would see them below his shirt. I yanked his head back before releasing his hair and licking along a line of his v. The moan that came from him was heavenly, so I did it again, this time leaving a bite at the very top of the line. The hand by his crotch found his inner thigh and started to make small circles while I continued to play with his hips.

"Please," came Mark's breathless voice. I stopped and glanced up at his flushed face. He was so adorable looking that some part of me almost didn't want to get rid of him. I wanted to play with him more. It was fun. He didn't fight back like Anti, though I always won when it came to him.

"Please?" I asked, leaning up a little further so I could place a kiss to his neglected lips. He sighed against me, "What are you asking me to do Mark?"

I slid my hand beneath the waistband of his boxers, just lightly touching the tip again. A moan slipped between our lips. That's what he wanted. He wanted me to touch him more.

"Is this what you want Mark?" I snickered, sitting up so I could run my full hand across his member. I watched as Mark's flushed face moaned and his brown eyes glazed over with pleasure. I smirked more as I started to pull my hand along his cock as slowly as I could, dragging out moans and shivers. I watched my counterparts face as I pulled and stroked him in a rhythm of pleasure.

Only a few moments passed before I knew he was reaching his end. So I bent my head and licked up his entire shaft, pushing his release with it. I licked off what had landed on my face before standing and looking down at the other man. I smirked at the mess lying on my floor, and before he could even stop panting, I conjured up a door to the box he always locked me in, grabbed a leg, and threw Mark into the box.

 **Anti POV**

I wandered around the house, bored. Dark had made me promise not to hurt Sean, and I knew that if I disobeyed that he would get mad at me and the punishment he would give me would be one that I wouldn't want.

I stopped at the door of the recording room, glancing in. I had always been curious how computers worked from this side of the screen. I mean, I got some information just from watching them play, but it was still interesting.

I stepped into the room, looking around. Why not? It sounded fun, and it wouldn't get me in trouble. I took a seat in the rolly chair and gave a smile, leaning back in it. It was nice. When Mark died, I was going to take this chair.

I turned towards the computer and wiggled the mouse. The screen lit up and I glanced around the desktop. I knew where all of the files were inside of the computer. The maze of them was burned into my mind and would forever be.

But using the computer was somewhat different. But I had watched both Mark and Sean use their set ups before. It wouldn't be too horribly hard. I found the files and started up the camera, making sure the video reflected me in the screen. I then imported the video to youtube to start streaming live.

I needed to have fun, too. And this is how I would do it. And it's not like any of the fans would suspect would just think that it was a fun prank that Mark put on his channel. I checked a few things here and there, and once quite a few people were showing up for the stream I started talking.

"Top of the morning to you ladies!" I called out, doing Sean's intro. "And welcome to-" I broke off, my hand going to my chest as I laughed. I could let Sean out for a moment.

"Help!" Sean said in a broken voice. "Please!"

I kept him in place and when I looked back at the screen, I had one blue and one green eye. I gave another laugh. If I couldn't torture him physically, then I would mentally. No one would believe him.

"You'll have to forgive him." I said, my voice becoming glitch like again, "He doesn't understand that this is simply part of his punishment for keeping me locked up for so long."

I glanced at the scrolling wall of text. Most people were asking why I was taking over Mark's channel and it Dark was going to appear anytime soon. I smiled. Dark would've never agreed to this.

"My dark and brooding baby is off somewhere else at the moment, teaching Mark a lesson." I said, letting my glitch like laugh take over at the end.

It was nice to see the fans reacting to me but...they didn't even know I was real. They thought I was some really good animation trick or something. That made this less fun. So I decided to kick it up a notch. I grabbed onto the side of the computer and let some of my virus spread into it, cause everything that was currently turned on and connected to it click and bounce like static waves were running through it. The screen itself even turned green as I was playing with it.

"Listen here. I'm tired of people thinking I'm just a made up being. I'm tired of all you thinking your precious 'Jackaboy' is the real show!" My speech became more and more glitched the more I spoke, along with the computer screen and webcam becoming more and more static, "I want you all to know the truth! I am here now! And I am here for good! An̷t͜i ̕͡i̶̷s҉̴ ̶́h̴̷̸e̛͠r̷è͝͏ ̡no̸̢w̴ ͝͝a̷n̷̨͝d ̶͞ _S͏e̴a̕n͟_ ̧̀͞w̧̧i͜l͟͢l̢ ͜n̢͠ęv̛e͢͡r ̡͡b͞҉̕e ͏hęar҉͡ḑ͘͟ ̡̛f͜r̴̨͞oḿ̸͢ ̷̢a҉̨͢g̷͏ai̶n!" I gave one last piercing glitch laugh before forcing the computer into restarting and effectively ending the live stream.

I was still laughing when I could feel the cold presence behind me before he even said anything. Wide-eyed I turned around and stared at him, a grin still on my face. One eyebrow was cocked as he stared back at me. I knew he was going to tell me off for doing something so stupid, so I ran towards him and pressed my body against his.

"It's so good to see you in full control again Darky." I said.

"Are you sure? I thought I was 'dark and brooding'?" Dark said calmly, his red eyes looking down at me.

"You heard that huh?"

"Just a little bit. Did you at least have fun making his fans afraid of you?"

I nodded vigorously. It was always fun making people scared. I pushed up against Dark more, noticing something I hadn't before.

"Ooo. Someone was a little excited to switch into the captain's chair. Do you want me to fix that for you?" I said, licking up his neck slowly

"Later, Anti. Let's make sure we've won first before we celebrate."

I frowned and gave his neck a sharp bite. He didn't move or wince though. His hands simply took my hips and he placed a gentle kiss on my head. I sighed. He was being serious. This wasn't over yet. But that pissed me off. If I couldn't hurt Jacky, then I wanted something! And Dark's dick was that something!

"Where is Sean?" Dark questioned, pushing me away from him.

"He's tied up at the moment," was my answer. But for some reason, I continued in a smaller voice. "Like I wanna be."

"Dear God, Anti. You are never sated," Dark sighed, running a hand through his hair.

I smiled up at him. It was true. Enough was never enough but that's what you get for being a virus-like myself. I could bounce back quickly from just about anything. "I'll do all the work for you Dark. You can sit back and I'll take care of you." This made him smirk. I fell to my knees, sliding my hands down the back of his legs as I went. "Just imagine it Dark daddy. It'll be amazing and then we can have fun with the puppets." I leaned forward and licked over him through his jeans.

I couldn't help but bite my lip as his hands took my hair. "Anti," he hissed through his teeth. "They won't stay locked up for long. Is Sean not fighting back?"

"I never said he wasn't….but it's fun to feel him squirming around while he's forced to watch everything I do."

"You have one blue eye still. If you're not in full control I don't want anything to do with you at the moment." Dark threw me onto my back, away from him, "You end him and then we'll talk. Or play. Whatever suits you better."

"Don't push me around Dark. You know it's a turn on." I pushed myself up onto my elbows, smirking at Dark.

"Then maybe that'll be an incentive for you not to fuck up." He knelt down beside me, leaning over to my ear. "Wouldn't it be better for me to fuck you instead?"

"I've been asking for that for a while now Dark. Why can't we just play real quick? Just something to keep me sane until we've won? You know how I can get otherwise." I leaned towards him quickly and nipped his lip before leaning away from him again. It was so easy to tease him sometimes.

"Maybe that's how I want you," Dark hummed softly, his hand taking the collar of my shirt and pulling me closer. "If you don't stop flirting with me, you won't be able to sit for a week."

"Maybe that's what I want daddy. Maybe I want you to slam into me so hard I'll be sore for months. Why don't you show me what that feels like?" I nipped at him again.

As soon as I had done that, a hand came across my face and knocked me back. A growl like noise came from my throat and I pushed myself up and onto Dark, effectively pushing him over. I looked down at him. "You've started something now Dark." I slammed my lips onto his, kissing him aggressively, biting him every chance I got. He didn't seem to be fighting back. Had he wanted this? Did he slap me for that reason?

I pulled back enough to catch my breath, leaving his lips swollen and his eyes dusted with lust. He was going to get it. I would make him beg and call my name. He wasn't going to get out of it now. There was no way.

I bit at his neck again, in the same now red and purple spot. He inhaled sharply, his hands on my hips.

But a slamming pain in my head made me stop. It was like someone was trying to break my skull. I whimpered, hiding my face in the crook of Dark's neck. The splitting pain filled me again, so much so that I fell to the floor next to where we had been, holding my head in my hands.

"Anti?" came Dark's voice from somewhere next to me.

"That fucking bitch!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

{As always guys thanks for reading and a GIGANTIC thank you to my editor/co-writer Ashton for helping me with this chapter and most of the ones before it. If you still haven't found our Tumblr you really should because we try to answer questions and post spoilers for the next chapter there. But. As this will be coming to a close very soon I'd like to also tell you to make sure you have found my twitch channel as well because we plan to do a live Q&A as soon as we have time to after the last chapter has gone up. I will leave both below this message and just remember to remove all the spaces to use the links properly! Thank you!} -AN

Tumblr: We-write-septiplier or we-write-septiplier. tumblr

Twitch: Bullett6756 or go. twitch. tv / bullett6756


	23. Heathens

**Sean POV**

I pushed my way through the haze of my own mind, trying to find my way out of the place Anti had pushed me into. I was use to his crazy mindscape, the one that looked like it belonged to a butcher, but this was just fog. It was a thick haze that I couldn't see the beginning or end of. But I needed to get out of here, I couldn't remember why but a gut feeling told me I needed to escape or something extremely bad was going to happen. And then I saw the light. This bright white light suddenly shone through the haze. Was this Anti's way of giving me a break? Or had he somehow loosened his grip on keeping me here? If the latter was true then I needed to run towards the light as fast as I could and hope it was a way out. I ran as hard as I could, pushing my legs faster than they had every gone, but it was worth it, the fog was starting to clear. A loud ping shot through the air as I continued to run, but I didn't stop. I didn't have time to stop. For a second the light seemed to grow dimmer, but I had already seen where it had come from so that didn't matter. I knew the way out now. Another ping sounded, this one louder than before, but I kept running. I could tell that I was almost out now. Almost there!

I burst through the light, and on the other side I was on the ground already, gasping for air that I didn't know I was missing. Before I was able to even register where I was, I was hoisted into the air and thrown against a wall, air being thrown out of me once again. When I was able to see even slightly, I saw the red eyes in front of me, and I heard the growl like noise come from his throat.

"How did you do that?" the deep voice demanded. A hand grasped around my throat, pinning me to the wall. It pushed me upwards so that I could barely touch the floor with my toes. Air came to me in short, thin gasps, so much so that I felt light headed and couldn't find the words to answer.

My hands clawed at what was restricting me, but even when I felt the warmth of blood, the hand didn't loosen its grip on me. I was going to die. I was going to die, right here. I could already feel the pounding of my heart slowing and my energy was leaving me. Before I could stop them, my hands fell to my side, unable to move anymore.

Through the darkness in my vision, I could see red eyes. They burned with emptiness and anger as my lungs burned with pain. And I could feel all reality slipping away, slowly, sweetly.

But with a heavy crash, it all came back in a rush of cold, choking air. It was as if my lungs had forgotten that oxygen was what they needed, and forced more air from me in a coughing fit. My vision was still hazy as my body slowly gained feeling back.

I could make out a low sigh. "I will gain nothing from hurting you."

"Then why the fuck!" I coughed out, stopping my sentence short to cough some more, my voice ragged and rough on my throat.

"How did you do that? I won't ask again." His red eyes glared at me.

"I….I don't know. There was just this light all of a sudden." I said, sitting against the wall so I could calmly get myself back in order, "If you wanna know why your precious plan failed then ask Anti. He's the one who lead me out."

"No. He'd never do that. He must have been distracted and lost focus….I knew the idiot would do that."

"Hey. Don't call him an idiot. He may be a monster like you but he's obviously no idiot if he has to deal with you all the time."

I had said too much. The next thing I knew, a foot hit my chest hard enough to deprive me of oxygen yet again. What was with it and these fucking things not letting me breath!? I doubled over, coughing, spitting blood from my mouth. I was going to puke. My stomach was squirming angrily.

"You little bitch." There was another kick against my torso, causing me to fall onto my stomach, gasping. Had my ribs broken? No. That had already happened, this pain wasn't like that, but it didn't make it hurt any less. A handful of my hair was seized and I was pulled up far enough to see those red eyes that were almost somehow more terrifying than the green. "I will tear-" he broke off sharply, but a smile came to his face.

His hands took my cheeks and turned my head to the side, my eyes watering from the searing pain attached to my hair. "You're not doing too well," he muttered. "Your eyes." My eyes? "The green is pleasing."

And there was this feeling, this feeling in my mind, of being hit with a baseball bat with all the batters might. It blasted outward from the point of impact and bright flashes of light covered my eyes. Almost stars. But there was no pain. There was just the knowledge that something had gone horribly wrong. And I wanted to asses the damage. I didn't care about my burning lungs, my possibly fractured ribs, the scalping that was currently occurring to my head. No, I wanted to know if my mind was still ok.

There was a numbness on my left side, as I stayed as still as possible. And this was when the pain began to pool in. When the dizziness set in. When the tearing of my insides began. Anti wanted out and he was sparing no expense. And I wasn't sure how much longer I could last. I could feel him clawing away at the inside of my mind. I wanted to scream at all the pain he was causing me, but no sound came out when I tried. I couldn't focus on any one thing except pain. Never ending, horrible pain. As if someone was taking their sweet time in ripping me to shreds from the inside out.

I was going to lose control again. He was going to win. I wouldn't let him! But what else could I do to stop him? What could I do to stop Anti other than let him win? I was going to black out again, there was no stopping that this time. I just had to hope that Mark had something planned, wherever he was.

 **Mark POV**

The bastard. He hurt Sean. I knew he had. I could just feel it. But, how was I supposed to get out of this box? This room that was barely big enough for me to stretch out my arms. This room that was four concrete walls with no door and no windows. How did Dark always get out?

He forced himself out. That's all he could do. He dragged himself tooth and nail out of this box. And I would have to do the same. I would have to break down one of these walls. It was the only thing I could do. Especially after how I just given up earlier. I couldn't afford to give up any longer.

I shouldn't have let Dark control me in the first place. Not when Sean was concerned.

I shoved my body against the wall, but it didn't budge in the slightest. I had to try something else...but I couldn't think of anything. There seemed to be no other way out than forcing my way out of this box. But for Sean, I needed to.

 ***Anti's POV***

People do bad things when they are trying to survive. I had always told myself that. I had always forced myself to believe it. It was the only way that I could make it through every little thing that I did. It was like I knew that, deep down, I was messed up. I was crazy. I was wrong in every way that was possible.

From the first bird that I tore the wings from, to the young man that I was about to rip apart, I was certifiably insane.

But _he_ had changed all of that. _He_ had been what had made me not feel that I was wrong. That I was the only one like me. That I was alone in this world. And I would fight for _him._ I would show _him_ what he meant to me.

Even in that mental hospital, no one understood. I did bad things, and I did them very well. No one was as mad as me. No one had killed multiple people like me. No one had tortured for fun. No one had manipulated to see pain like I had. Not until Dark.

And he deserved the very best I could give him. He deserved every last ounce of strength I had. Every last bit of me that I had, I needed to give.

And that had to start with removing Sean from the picture. I had to remove Sean from the scene. And he we weak. I could tell. I could feel it.

This was my domain. I had been slowly taking over his mind for years. Slowly enough that he wouldn't notice. And it was my time to shine. My time to use what I had made.

And before I knew it, I was back on the floor, curled into a ball. I could hear struggling beside me and glanced up to see Dark with his hands in his hair, jaw clentched tightly, teeth grinding. And when he looked up to meet my gaze, one cola brown eye clashed against the bright red I had come to enjoy.

How was Mark that strong? Dark had trapped him. I knew he had. Dark had stuffed him into that room that he told me was his worst nightmare. The years he had spent in there alone, unable to move with no contact from anyone. It had taken Dark time to learn how to get out and it hurt Dark greatly. Surely Mark hasn't discovered it yet.

I got to my feet, but collapsed, a pain deep in my chest. It was as if I had been kicked with a steel toed boot. What the fuck had Dark done to this body?

And I wasn't sure how to help him. I wasn't sure what to do to make Mark disappear. And I wanted to help, but I could barely move. Not to mention, I could feel him. I could feel the monster under my skin, in my head. He was everywhere. Digging, clawing, trying to find his way out. But I wasn't going to let him out.

"A-Anti, I need you to do something-to do something for me," Dark gasped out before clenching his teeth back together so forcefully I was certain that I saw sparks.

"What?" I questioned, trying to get to my feet again, but failing and only falling to the floor. I crawled closer to Dark who reached out for me.

He was in so much pain that his complexion was ashen. His normally tan skin was sunken in a tone of something so lifeless, it scared me. I took his hand and he gave a forced smile. I returned it, but it barely seemed like enough.

"I need you to hurt hi- hurt him, Anti," he ordered. "Do you understand?"

I gave a nod and watched as he began to unbutton the shirt that Mark had been wearing. I gave a confused look, but realized what he meant when I saw the burn that was present against his skin.

"I can't hold him m-much longer, Anti. Help me."

I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Dark's lips as I pressed my hand with all of my weight into the burn. I knew it would hurt him too. There was no possible way that it wouldn't.

Dark winced against my lips and his hands took my arms, holding them tightly. He whimpered as I put more pressure into him. He struggled against me, his body trying to push me away.

With another dig of my palm, a biting filled both of my arms as warm liquid began to run down to my elbows. I broke the kiss with a small cry and glanced down the see black claws tearing into my arms, leaving trails of blood down my arms.

I looked back to Dark to find his teeth razor sharp as they were bared in pain. He opened his eyes, but the brown was still ever present. The lines around his eyes rang of a pain I had never known and wished to never become familiar.

Maybe if I pushed harder, he would be able to gain fuller control. But as I pressed back against his chest all that I achieved was Dark's claws digging deeper into my arms.

At a cry from me, Dark released his hold on my arms and took to his own chest, clawing at the marking that I feared would never go away. There was an abnormal sound that came from Dark as he tore into his own flesh. It had a raw quality, the realness of a person consumed by a pain that knew no end or limit. Then he went quiet, just panting. And it worried me, but I wasn't sure what I could do to help.

"Stop!" came a yell. It wasn't Dark's voice though. It was Mark's. "Damian, stop!"

"Damian?" I asked softly.

"It's better than Alex," he grumbled, the pain soaking his voice. The claws left his skin, leaving Dark breathing hard. Blood flowed freely from the shreds in his chest. His name was Damian? He had never once mentioned that he had a name other than Dark. I had told him that I liked my nickname better than my real name.

But I couldn't worry about that right now. Right now my focus needed to be divided between Dark and Sean, who was slamming back into my skull so hard that it was causing my eyes to water.

I didn't think that he would put up this much of a fight. I expected it from Mark, but not from this small Irish man. But this was going to be fun. This was going to be more entertaining than it had been the first time. I just had to tie him up, keep him stable.

But I couldn't do to Sean what Dark was doing to Mark. Dark could heal himself, all save for that burn, and he could be something without the body if he had enough strength. He could tear Mark apart, but I couldn't. I needed Sean. Without him this shell would cease to exist. I would die with him. I wasn't immortal or everlasting like Dark. I was a pathetically designed computer program. One that had been tweaked a little too far.

My hands took my head at a sharp throb. But he wouldn't get out that easily. I could create anything I wanted for him to live through. For now I would focus on a maze. That would surely buy me some more time for me to help Dark.

"Dark, what can I do to help?" I asked, watching him slowly continue to tear at his own flesh.

"Just focus on Sean. I've got-I've got Mark," he replied.

 ***Sean's POV***

The white light had been so simple to follow, and even if it felt like a dream where I was running and running with no end coming, at least I knew where I was going and where I would end up.

But this maze, like from an old horror movie, dark and misty, would take me a lifetime to solve. The green bushes towered high above me and looked so incredibly life like that I might have mistaken it for a real bush if I didn't know that I was fighting for my life.

And so turn after turn and dead end after dead end, I ran. There would be an out. Every maze had an out and this would be no different. There was an end to this maze, whether it was the center or the other side, I would find it. I would make my way out.

And that stopped me. I would make my way out. This was my mind. This was my own head. If he would control this space how he saw fit, then I could as well, right? All this was was imagination, as corny as that sounded.

I wanted a way out. I wanted a way out.

My eyes closed as I continued to repeat this in my head. And the sound of leave crunching made me look. Slowly but surely, the wall before me fell, and then the next and the next, until there was a single pathway with a single white light calling me to it.

And then I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I wasn't sure how much longer I would have until Anti noticed, but I needed to make the most of my time, because even if this was my own head, Anti ruled it. He was king here and had, I was positive, years and years of practice making my subconscious bend to his will. He wouldn't have just sat idly by.

I had reached the clearing, passing the last of the hedges, and was greeted by a white empty space. It was as if I had reached the edge of a map on a game. If I glanced back, I could see the maze growing smaller and smaller the further I went, but the further I went the more white consumed me. It was just endless white.

There was nothing. I wasn't sure where to go any longer as the white light had begun to blend in with the surroundings. There was no white light to follow and my footsteps faltered. Where was I supposed to go? What was I supposed to do? How was I supposed to get out?

Run. I just needed to keep going. I wasn't sure where it would lead, but I needed to keep going. I needed to keep moving. I just needed to continue.

Breathless, but determined, I continued on, picking up the pace, white being the only thing that I could see. White was my whole world. It wasn't four walls, a ceiling and a floor. It was just endless and forever white.

And after what felt like hours, leaving my joints aching and creaking and my mouth dry, I came to a stop, hands on my knees as I leaned over, gasping for air. It was like I had run a marathon. My legs shook and trembled with my weight, my skin felt chapped from the friction of my clothes, and my muscles were clamping up and freezing.

But something to the left of me caught my eye. With a deep breath and a heave, I made myself stand upright and look towards the object. It looked very small and it was incredibly far away. It was dark and looked very tall, but other than that I couldn't tell what it was.

But it was something. And I needed to know what it was. I needed to find my way out, and maybe that would be my way out.

And so I ran, with wobbly knees and burning lungs, towards the object. And it slowly grew closer and closer with each agonizing step. When I finally reached a decent distance to it, I slowed down to a walk, unsure of what to make of it.

It was something straight out of Narnia. Just a lamp post, it's light just barely showing above all of the white that still surrounded me. I reached it and rested a hand against solid metal and walked around it. I wasn't sure what to make of it. Why was this here?

As I made my second loop around the lamp post, beyond this one, there was another one. I gave a confused look, but hesitated. I wasn't sure what I was going to find. All I knew was that none of this was real. But I wasn't sure where else to go. The maze had left my view hours ago and now all I had were these lamp posts.

My hand reluctantly left the metal of the first lamp, in hopes of the second. My feet carried me lightly, the pain hardly registering. I was getting somewhere. I had to be. These had to be leading me somewhere.

The second one was much closer than the first had been and now that I reached it, I could see more than just the white all around me. There was a small patch of pavement where the light from the lamp shone. And further, yet again, was another lamp post. This time I could see more pavement and what looked like a sidewalk of some sorts.

I raced to it, sprinting. My blood was rushing and I was scared of what I might eventually find, but I knew that I was heading in the right direction.

 ***Dark's POV***

Slowly, I tried to get up but quickly realized how futile it was when I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out. Sharp pain lanced through my head and colorful spots flashed in front of my eyes, it felt like my whole body had been beaten and every movement caused some muscle or bone to ache.

And somehow I was quickly back inside of my room. The college dorm. The one room apartment. And there was no Anti here, the man who loved the taste of blood more than life. There was only me and the sound of frustrated cries as loud cracks that come from the wall beside me.

But I couldn't move from where I was, strewn on the floor. Everything ached too much. And in here, the left over pain from breaking my way out of that hellish jail began set in. My knuckles were raw and bleeding and my knee had a newfound swelling to it.

I'd need a smoke when all of this was done. And maybe a good, long fuck. But that would have to wait. For now, I needed to get up and ready myself for when Mark finally got through that wall like I knew he would.

I pushed myself from the floor, and rose shakily to my feet. If only I had a physically body in here. I could heal myself up easily, but I would just have to deal with these aches and pains.

I took a seat on my busted couch and started at the wall where a small crack was beginning to form. I pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from my pocket and lit on, between my lips.

I would just enjoy the show and wait. Save up my strength. Relax with this small drug. It would take him time to get out of there, and I knew Anti could handle Sean, so I had all the time in the world.

 **Anti POV**

I wasn't going to be able to control him for much longer. Sean was much stronger than we had originally thought. If I could just keep him interested in what I was creating for him, I could somehow trap him in his subconscious, but he wasn't playing along very nicely. I thought for sure the maze would work. I thought that maze would keep him tossing and turning for hours. But it only lasted a few minutes.

What was I supposed to do with a few minutes? What could i possibly do to stop him?

God it hurt. Why did it hurt now? It had never hurt before. Trapping him away had never been painful in the slightest. Was it because he actually know what was going on? Did he actually understand what i was doing to him?

I did have one more plan. I hadn't quite finished building it all out yet, but it would help. It would end him. I would eventually have to meet him face to face to end it, but it would give me the time I needed. And now that Dark was out cold, most likely having his own war with Mark, I needed that time. He wasn't here to instruct me. He wasn't here to show me what to do.

But the stinging, sharp pain that branded into my skull was slowly unhinging me. I wasn't sure how long I could focus on the illusion before I lost myself to him. I needed the strength to hold out just a little longer.

If I could just focus long enough to make this illusion start up I knew I'd have Sean right where I wanted him. It would be simple enough. He was running one direction, I would just have to turn him around. And I knew how to do it. I knew his single weakness. I just had to know where he was going to appear so I could distract Sean long enough to finish the rest of the illusion. If this pain would just let up for a split second I could get him. I could start this final trap. I could win. It would all start with a single lamp post.

 **Mark POV**

My knuckles were raw, my breath was ragged, and my arms were sore. But The wall in front of my was starting to give way, there were tiny strings of white light breaking through. I could feel the heat of the light on my face. I swore I could hear laughter behind this wall as well. It was dark and demented. It was excited for whatever was to come. It was Dark's laughter, I knew it to well at this point.

"Come on Mark!" I heard him yell from the other side. "Can't a bitch like you fight his way out of anything?!"

I smiled, Dark didn't know how long I'd been waiting for this. For a time to finally throw him out and be rid of him forever. He didn't know my heart was pounding from just the mere thought of killing him. I hit the wall for what felt like the hundredth time and finally broke a hole in it. The smell of cigarette smoke wafted through it, and as I looked through it I could barely see the red eyes of my demon staring back at me. The cigarette in the corner of his mouth and a smirk plastered onto his face. I chuckled, he was as ready for this fight as I was. This wasn't going to end as nicely as I had hoped it would.

"You know you could help with this Damien! We'd get to fight a lot sooner if you did." I yelled through the hole at him, the smile on my face growing.

As the words left my mouth, the demon's eyes appeared in the hole, face to face with mine. I could see the fire burning in them, the determination to defeat me. A chunk of the wall fell away to my right, making a larger hole that I could see a black claw like hand through. I hit the remaining wall the my left and watched as it fell and the rest came with it, finally allowing me to stand face to face with Dark.

"You look so disheveled Mark." He said, his blood red eyes looking me up and down, "I'm glad I could be a part of what made you look this way."

"You go to flirt with me once and get away with it. I'm not about to let that happen again." And I made the first swing, hitting him across the jawline and making a satisfying thud.

Seconds later he had me by the collar of my shirt, throwing my across the room. I slammed against that wall and fell to my hands and knees, the impact forcing air and a little blood out of my mouth. I smiled and stood slowly as I watched his feet come closer to me. I looked up, putting up my fists in an effort to be ready for his next hit. And even though I was beginning to believe I wasn't going to make it out of this, I had to force that feeling down and not go so willingly. So when he got close enough I swung my leg up at his head, only to have it caught and twisted so I lost my balance and was once again on the ground.

"You're too weak for this," he said, standing over me.

"I don't care, the more time I keep you here the more time Sean has to escape."

"Anti has him under control. There's no way he's going to get out Mark. And even if he makes an attempt, I'll just catch him as soon as I'm done here with you."

He picked me up by my throat, pulling me a good 3 feet into the air before practically using me as a hammer against the floor, forcing more air and blood out of me. I now knew I wasn't going to make it out of here alive, so I just smiled at him. With his hand still on my throat, he kneeled over me once again, the black hand of claws hovering over my chest.

"We could've been friends Mark. If you would've let me help you, you could've had more than just a little fame on the internet! You could've been anything!"

"I only wanted love, Damien. Like you did." Those were the final words I was able to say.

The claws plunged into my chest, sending a searing pain through me as it grabbed onto something no human could feel, see, or even know existed. The claws tugged and pulled at the soul deep in my chest, the last thought to go through my mind was a memory of Sean's sweet smile and the way the light danced in his perfect blue eyes. A lonely tear fell down my cheek.

 **Dark POV**

I stood above the now lifeless body of my counterpart. I held a piece of his soul in my hand. It was enough to kill him, what a weakling. I shook it from my hand a watched as it hit the floor and disintegrated, along with his body. It all just became ash and blew on a wind that I couldn't feel. I smiled in my victory, finally able to take full control of this body and not have to worry about something fighting me.

And within moments, I was back in the room from before. I would never ever have to live in that dorm ever again. This was my home now. This was my life. This was what I had been wanting for years, my own body. Something that was completely mine, that wasn't frail or weak. Something that wasn't old, and dying. I could live here for years and be happy.

But the thought left my mind at an almost scream like cry. My eyes fell to Anti, who was squirming around on the floor, his hands tightly to his head, his eyes squeezed shut as tightly as was humanly possible.

Another scream tore through me like a great shard of glass. I felt my eyes widen and pulse quicken, my heart thudding like a rock rattling in a box. The scream came again, desperate, terrified... human. The blood drained from my face, before I was even aware of making a conscious decision, my legs were pushing me to my knees so I could get to Anti.

I pulled Anti into my arms, becoming slick with his blood that was trailing down his arms. Had I done that? Guilt filled me as I pulled him closer. He gave another cry, his hands taking hold of me, and his nails digging into my skin.

"Shh..," I whispered, pulling him closer and petting his hair. I wasn't sure what I could possibly do to help him. This was just something that he had to work out on his own. I would be here if Sean surfaced to send him back, but I couldn't win this fight for Anti. "Hush, baby," I said softly, rocking him a little. He whimpered, hiding his face into my neck as I continued to pet his light curls.

 **Sean's POV**

The blank canvas slowly filled in around me, becoming more and more life like with every passing step that I took. The streets slowly began to fill in. Houses and apartments lined the streets, freshly cut lawns, and cars. But it was empty. I was the only person here.

A chill went through me. This place was eerie and made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. It was so incredibly real. Just abandoned. But that didn't make sense, because I knew the place. This was L.A. This was where Mark lived. I was just down the street.

I wasn't sure what it was, but there was a pull for me to keep moving, and so I did. I continued on down the street as things came more to life. Soon, I passed a person. A girl with light pink hair and a black hoodie. She had a bright smile and gave a small wave as she moved passed me.

And eventually there was another person. A rather tall man with broad shoulders and short, dark curly hair and glasses. I felt as if I knew his name, but I couldn't place it. I had seen him before, though I wasn't sure where.

And then there was a car driving down the road. Soon followed by another and another. And I could feel a breeze begin to pick up, rustling my hair as a sky as blue as butterfly's wings began to paint itself.

This was dangerous. This was becoming far too real. The trees danced in the breeze and there was a light chatter from all of the people around me as well as the undying sound of car motors.

I rounded the corner as I came to Mark's circle. It was a normal, sunny day. And those who were outside working on their yards, or getting the mail all looked pleased and content with their lives.

But for some reason there was a feeling that came over me. A disembodied voice in my head saying, _You really shouldn't be so trusting. The world is a dangerous place. Freedom is a burden. You should be glad I'm taking it away from you._

My feet carried me towards Mark's house that was a perfect detail to detail replica. But those words continued through my head over and over until I reached the front door and rested my hand on the door handle.

Then my mind went silent. The voice was no longer there. The voice was gone, vanishing into thin air.

I turned the handle hesitantly, pushing the door open. I wasn't sure what I was going to see. I wasn't sure what was going to be waiting for me here. Was it Anti? Would he be the monster in the mirror that would come nearer, look deep into my eyes and whisper: Ş͠ḩ̷h̶..͠͝. ̶͘Y̷ò͞҉u͢͠'̢re ͘t̢h́ȩ͞ ̀́o͢nl̀ý̴̵ ̛̛͡o͜n̵e̵̷ w̨h̡̡ó̴̧ k͟n̴͟͞ơ̵͠ws̨̡͡ ̀͞I̵͞'m͜ ̴҉h̡͘͝e͏̀ŕ͞͠e̛.̴͢ before laughing hysterically? Or maybe a: Did yòu̡ ̛m̧iss ͏m̨e?̧ I'v̛e ͏béen wa͢iting p͠a̴t̷ie͠nt̀l̛y͜! Į m̨is̢se͝d͠ ̀yo̵u...́Ther҉e a̡r̢e ́end̨le̵ss ͘p͘o͠s͏s̵i̕b̵įli͠tiȩs͟ ͢w̶a̵iti͜n̨g f̨or you.̀ No̢w t͜ha̧t ̨w̸e͝ ar̶e he͡re ͝to̵g̢e͠ther̷...͝we̸ ͞c͏a̴n ̡r̶e̢al͝ly͞ g͡et͡ t͡ò ́know e͟ach́ ot̷h͘e̵r͞. ̵We͞'̕re goin͡g̡ to̶ b̨e ̢t̵ogethe̢r fo͢rev͞er…

But Anti wasn't what I found. Instead I was greeted with the warm smell of chicken and dumplings from the kitchen where I could hear someone cooking. I stepped into the entryway and closed the door behind me.

I looked around curiously. Everything looked so normal. Nothing was out of place. Everything was real and solid. Maybe I had gotten out? There was a small sliver of hope in my chest that that was the case.

"Sean, that you?" came a call from further into the house. Mark. It was Mark. I knew that voice anywhere. But I couldn't find my own voice to answer. Mark's head appeared around the corner and he gave a bright smile before coming fully into view. "It's so nice to have you home." He stepped forward and gathered me up in a hug, his embrace comforting and familiar. "I missed you."

He let me go and turned back around, leading me into the other parts of the houses. We ended up in the kitchen, me sitting at the dining table while Mark went to the stove. "Dinner's almost done." I gave a nod. This was odd. Something was off. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I answered. Was I? I couldn't tell if it was a lie or not. "Just a rough day." It had been. My body ached and I felt like I had been running all day, but for the life of me I couldn't remember what I had done.

"Is the space set up for live streaming?" Mark leaned up against the counter, his smile still bright and kind. It made me feel at home as if everything was right in the world. I was happy. "We have that charity event this weekend."

"It should be ready by then. You should come help me set up more stuff tomorrow," I responded. A place for live streams? That's right, we had been looking for a new place so that we could separate work and home a little better.

"I will be more than happy to come help."

"Mark?" I asked, getting to my feet and stepping closer to him.

"Yes darling?" he questioned, cola brown eyes meeting mine.

"I missed you too."

 **Dark's POV**

Anti stilled in my grasp, his breathing heavy and uneven. His face had softened slightly, and his grip on me loosened. A surge of panic shot through me, but his eyes fluttered open, revealing acidic green.

"I did it..." he said weakly, a smile taking hold of his lips.

That smile. That smile had been what first made me fall in love with my own personal monster. It had been silent, a slow burning torture, but I had fallen hard. I pulled him closer to me, kissing his smile deeply. He gave a surprised moan at the action.

He was all mine now. I didn't have to fight for a body or share Anti anymore. I could just have him. Keep him for as long as I wanted. And god, I just wanted to stretch him out right here. I wanted to hear more of those sounds that he made.

But this was special. We had won, and he deserved to be treated like a king. He deserved the very best of what I could give him. And that wasn't on the floor.

I broke the kiss, Anti breathing deeply, eyes glazed over. God, that green. It was the most beautiful color I had ever seen and I just wanted to bathe in its brilliance. I carefully got to my feet, my body aching, but I didn't care. Anti held to me tightly, nuzzling his face into my chest.

I carried him to the nearest bed and rested him down upon the bedspread. A small smirk took his lips as I snatched up both of his wrists in my hands while straddling his hips. I pushed his arms up and above his head before leaning down to capture his lips up again in a soft kiss.

I knew he liked it rough, I knew that was where this was going to go, but I wanted him to understand. I wanted him to realize that I had done all of this for him. That I had every chance to be rid of him, but didn't shove him away. That he meant the world to me.

That... I loved him. I loved him and his twisted mind and I always would. I was going to show him that. And as I thought through the millions of ways to show him, a few words of a song came through.

 **All my friends are heathens….**

And as I thought of those last few lines over and over again, I took the very last line to heart as I began to make love to the one person who actually deserved it…

 **So take it slow.**

 **{** HUGE thank you to my editor/co-writer Ashton! She wrote most of this ending by herself. If you guys wanna know more about her and even read some of her very own works she does have her own page, which I will leave below this AN. Once again if you guys haven't Checked out our Tumblr yet I'll leave that too. And I will leave my Twitch channel as a reminder that we will be doing a LIVE Q/A after the final chapter goes up so make sure to follow my twitch if you can. If you can't that's fine, just shoot me a message or leave a review with any final questions. As always we love you guys and your feedback so please leave it for us. I hope you enjoyed the bad ending and are ready for some good. I'll see you in the next chapter!}

Tumblr: We-Write-Septiplier or we-write-septiplier . tumblr

Twitch: bullett6756 or go . twitch . tv / bullett6756

Ash: A. David or www . fanfiction u / 3957083 / A-David


	24. Angels

**Sean POV**

I pushed my way through the haze of my own mind, trying to find my way out of the place Anti had pushed me into. I was used to his crazy mindscape, the one that looked like it belonged to a butcher, but this was just fog. It was a thick haze that I couldn't see the beginning or end of. But I needed to get out of here, I couldn't remember why but a gut feeling told me I needed to escape or something extremely bad was going to happen. And then I saw the light. This bright white light suddenly shone through the haze. Was this Anti's way of giving me a break? Or had he somehow loosened his grip on keeping me here? If the latter was true then I needed to run towards the light as fast as I could and hope it was a way out. I ran as hard as I could, pushing my legs faster than they had ever gone, but it was worth it, the fog was starting to clear. A loud ping shot through the air as I continued to run, but I didn't stop. I didn't have time to stop. For a second the light seemed to grow dimmer, but I had already seen where it had come from so that didn't matter. I knew the way out now. Another ping sounded, this one louder than before, but I kept running. I could tell that I was almost out now. Almost there!

I burst through the light, and on the other side I was on the ground already, gasping for air that I didn't know I was missing. Before I was able to even register where I was, I was hoisted into the air and thrown against a wall, air being thrown out of me once again. When I was able to see even slightly, I saw the red eyes in front of me, and I heard the growl like noise come from his throat.

"How did you do that?" the deep voice demanded. A hand grasped around my throat, pinning me to the wall. It pushed me upwards so that I could barely touch the floor with my toes. Air came to me in short, thin gasps, so much so that I felt light headed and couldn't find the words to answer.

My hands clawed at what was restricting me, but even when I felt the warmth of blood, the hand didn't loosen its grip on me. I was going to die. I was going to die, right here. I could already feel the pounding of my heart slowing and my energy was leaving me. Before I could stop them, my hands fell to my side, unable to move anymore.

Through the darkness in my vision, I could see red eyes. They burned with emptiness and anger as my lungs burned with pain. And I could feel all reality slipping away, slowly, sweetly.

But with a heavy crash, it all came back in a rush of cold, choking air. It was as if my lungs had forgotten that oxygen was what they needed, and forced more air from me in a coughing fit. My vision was still hazy as my body slowly gained feeling back.

I could make out a low sigh. "I will gain nothing from hurting you."

"Then why the fuck!" I coughed out, stopping my sentence short to cough some more, my voice ragged and rough on my throat.

"How did you do that? I won't ask again." His red eyes glared at me.

"I….I don't know. There was just this light all of a sudden." I said, sitting against the wall so I could calmly get myself back in order, "If you wanna know why your precious plan failed then ask Anti. He's the one who lead me out."

"No. He'd never do that. He must have been distracted and lost focus….I knew the idiot would do that."

"Hey. Don't call him an idiot. He may be a monster like you but he's obviously no idiot if he has to deal with you all the time."

I had said too much. The next thing I knew, a foot hit my chest hard enough to deprive me of oxygen yet again. What was with it and these fucking things not letting me breath!? I doubled over, coughing, spitting blood from my mouth. I was going to puke. My stomach was squirming angrily.

"You little bitch." There was another kick against my torso, causing me to fall onto my stomach, gasping. Had my ribs broken? No. That had already happened, this pain wasn't like that, but it didn't make it hurt any less. A handful of my hair was seized and I was pulled up far enough to see those red eyes that were almost somehow more terrifying than the green. "I will tear-" he broke off sharply, but a smile came to his face.

His hands took my cheeks and turned my head to the side, my eyes watering from the searing pain attached to my hair. "You're not doing too well," he muttered. "Your eyes." My eyes? "The green is pleasing."

And there was this feeling, this feeling in my mind, of being hit with a baseball bat with all the batters might. It blasted outward from the point of impact and bright flashes of light covered my eyes. Almost stars. But there was no pain. There was just the knowledge that something had gone horribly wrong. And I wanted to asses the damage. I didn't care about my burning lungs, my possibly fractured ribs, the scalping that was currently occurring to my head. No, I wanted to know if my mind was still ok.

There was a numbness on my left side, as I stayed as still as possible. And this was when the pain began to pool in. When the dizziness set in. When the tearing of my insides began. Anti wanted out and he was sparing no expense. And I wasn't sure how much longer I could last. I could feel him clawing away at the inside of my mind. I wanted to scream at all the pain he was causing me, but no sound came out when I tried. I couldn't focus on any one thing except pain. Never ending, horrible pain. As if someone was taking their sweet time in ripping me to shreds from the inside out.

I was going to lose control again. He was going to win. I wouldn't let him! But what else could I do to stop him? What could I do to stop Anti other than let him win? I was going to black out again, there was no stopping that this time. I just had to hope that Mark had something planned, wherever he was.

 **Mark POV**

The bastard. He hurt Sean. I knew he had. I could just feel it. But, how was I supposed to get out of this box? This room that was barely big enough for me to stretch out my arms. This room that was four concrete walls with no door and no windows. How did Dark always get out?

He forced himself out. That's all he could do. He dragged himself tooth and nail out of this box. And I would have to do the same. I would have to break down one of these walls. It was the only thing I could do. Especially after how I just given up earlier. I couldn't afford to give up any longer.

I shouldn't have let Dark control me in the first place. Not when Sean was concerned.

I shoved my body against the wall, but it didn't budge in the slightest. I had to try something else...but I couldn't think of anything. There seemed to be no other way out than forcing my way out of this box. But for Sean, I needed to.

Mark's POV*

I had never before felt such a brilliant pain in my life. My crimson blood was beginning to litter the wall that I had chosen to take down as my continuous hitting ripped the skin from my knuckles and dented the skeleton beneath.

There was a deep laughter that sucked the strength from my muscles. It was a laughter that told me to give up, that I had already lost so why should I bother trying. But I knew better. Something within me held to my consciousness.

A dull ache began to fill my arms each time they were jolted and met with a blunt stop. But at the sight of some form of light from the other side of the wall, I knew that I just had to try that much harder to hold onto myself. And then I thought about Sean, about how he was out there somewhere and how he was in trouble. I thought about how he needed me and how I needed him. As I thought about him, the aching feeling went away and I started to feel stronger than I had before. I thought about how much I loved Sean, and punched a new hole in the wall. I thought about how angry I was with Anti for hurting him, I pulled a chunk of wall off. I thought about the best way to defeat Dark once and for all so I could get to the love of my life and save him, and I crashed through the wall into a white room. I searched for only a few seconds before finding my doppelganger, he wasn't laughing anymore.

"Ah. You broke through faster than I thought you would." He said, getting up from where he was sitting on his too white couch, "Alright then, let's get this over with."

I lunged at him. Barely giving him the few seconds he needed to move just enough for me to just hit the wound in his side, but it was enough. Dark yowled in pain, a dark noise that would give the strongest person nightmares. We stood side by side, Dark heaving with pain and fuming with anger. I smiled, I knew I was going to win this fight.

"Not that tough when you're hurt huh?" I smirked, "How does it feel to feel human again Damien?"

"I'll let you know after I destroy you!" Dark said as he lunged at me in one quick moment.

His fist closed around my throat and my back was pressed up against the wall. His red eyes met mine and all I could do was chuckle. His choke hold wasn't enough to keep me from breathing, it was just barely enough to keep me still. I could see the pain and the fear in his eyes. It was the first time I had seen fear in him, it was strange. I laughed more as frustration crossed his face.

"Why do you think that your death is funny?" He asked.

"I think it's funny because I can tell you're not as strong as you think you are. That wound may not affect you out there, but in here it's causing more pain than you're letting on."

"I will kill you where you stand!" He was beginning to get angry, but his grip on me wasn't getting any stronger.

"Why haven't you then?" I smirked again.

His grip on my neck loosened, and then his hand dropped. The twin image before me fell to his knees on the ground. I could hear his heavy, labored breathing easily as it shook his body. I had never seen Dark look so weak, I almost felt like I was doing the wrong thing. I placed my hand on his shoulder gently.

"I can help you, but you need to stop this and let me have control again." I said, "I know we can work as a team Damien. We have for years."

"I can't stop. Not while you have me trapped here like this. I need to know what it's like to be fully human again. I already know what it's like to love something." His deeper voice almost sounded huskier, as if he was going to or was crying.

"Then let me expel you. Let me send you back to where ever you came from so that you can wreak havoc like you use to." I crouched so I was eye level with him.

"What will happen to Anti if I do that? You'll kill him. And I can't live with that." Dark looked up at me, his red eyes dull and sad.

"Then we'll find a way to send you to wherever he came from. You can live with him. I'm sure it's possible."

"I'd never make the jump. I'd die."

"We could always ask him if there's a way."

"He'd never…."

"No. But he'd tell you."

 **Anti POV**

I needed to stop him. I needed to squish him like the bug he was. And I wasn't quite sure how to do that. But if I had learned anything, it was the more you scared and hurt your prey, the weaker they became. So, that's what I had to do. I had to bring his worst fear to life. I had to hurt him so that his whole being crumbled apart. I knew where to start but it went completely against Dark's rules. I started by pulling him back, I pulled him back into his mind as hard as I could, and when he was there in front of me, I kneed him in the gut.

"What do you think you're doing bitch! You think you can just do that to me!? You think you can just escape and ķ̷͞eé͢p̡̀͠ l͜i̶̛vin̶̵͘g̸͢҉ ̸͡li̧͡k̨͟e ҉t̴̡h͟͞͡e̢ w͞e̶̸͝a̵k̕ ҉̨͡pu̷̷ś̷͢śy̷͜ ̨y͘o̷͏̷u are̕?̴̀͞!̵͞" My voice was starting to shake and change. I was going to lose control if I wasn't careful.

"You….you won't win this," Sean gasped at my feet.

"Ne͢it͏he͏r ҉wi͡l̛l͢ ͢yóu͏! Y̡oư'll stay̶ h̶e̛r͞e wi҉th̛ ̶m͏e͏ ̷if̢ th҉at̛'̨s͟ ̛wh̶a̛ţ i̢t̛ t͡ak̀es!"

"I...I won't let you…" He was trying to get to his feet again. I swung a punch at his temple, connecting much harder than I meant, but it was pleasing to watch him fall to the ground again.

"I͏͟ ̶̵̨d̵͘ón̡'͜͞͏t̶ ́c̀҉̨a̸͝rę̕̕ ̡w͟h̶͝a̕͠t̸̀ ̸y҉o̵u̸ ͠thi̡͟͞n̶̶k!́͞ ͘TH͏̸Ì̧́S̀͘͏ ̶͞҉Į͟S M҉Y͠͏ ̷̀W̢͘Ǫ̶R̛͡L̀͏D̷̸͢ N̴̵͝OW͜҉!͘͡҉" I could feel the monster inside me rising up.

I kicked Sean in the ribs, caused him to fall onto his side, but I didn't stop. I kicked again and again, kicking his ribs until I could hear one crack. And then I moved to his face. I bent down to be closer to his level and delivered blow after blow to his temple and cheek, causing blood to poor out of his nose and his eye turn blue and puffy. I curled back for another punch but stopped. Something was calling my name.

"Anti! Anti, stop this!"

"Ņ̵͠o̶͝!̶͜" I yelled back, my chest growing tight. Why would Dark want me to stop? And I wasn't even sure he could hear me. "N̡o͡! T̨h͟i̛͏̀s̛͜͢ i͝ş͜ ͜͢͝ẃ̸̴h҉̛͘at̡ ̛I͏͠ ̴͡͠ẁ̶a̵nt͟ę̵͞d҉́!̶̢ ̵̛͏Thi̴s͢͡ i͜s̴ ̡̢̕w͞ḩà̢͟t̡͏ ͏ẁ̛e ́͞w̵͡͝an͘͠t҉͏͘e̸҉ḑ͘!̴ ͘A͢͠n͡d̨͟͞ ҉͞͡I͘҉͏ ͞am ̷not̷̢ ̕͡g̡͡o̴i̷̵n͜g͢ ̡͘͡t̶o̶ ̷̸s̵͞t̀ò͢p̸̧ ̸͝u҉n̷t̵̀͟il͜͠͠ ̷̡I̛͘ ́h̕av̴͜e͡͏ ̛͞t͢͟h̸͡i͝s̢ ͏̕͢wo҉́r҉l̵̨d͏̷ ̕҉f̛͜o̕̕͝ŗ̧̢ ̷m̶y͞͏҉ ̵͠o͏̸w͘͜n!͜͟"

"Anti! You're going to kill him!" his voice came again.

I was getting angry with Dark now. I growled and threw my fist against Sean's temple one last time to ensure that he wasn't getting up anytime soon. Then I rose to the surface, taking full control of his body again. I looked up into Dark's red eyes as he crouched over me.

"Why does it matter if he's alive?! Isn't this what you want! You want them dead right?!" I yelled at him, my anger not holding me back anymore.

"You need him alive remember? You need him so that you can live in his body and stay alive. You'll die if he dies!" Why was he yelling at me?

"Why do I matter that much to you? Aren't you just keeping me around as a toy?! You've never once said you love me and meant it!" I could feel tears coming out of my eyes, why was I crying?

"Anti...I…"

"You don't even know my real name! All you know me as is a criminal! And now you're going to stop me from being one of those too!"

"Then tell me! I've never asked because I thought it would hurt you!I thought the memories of it would be too much. And you should know I love you. I'd do anything for you! That's why I want you to stop. That's why I wanted you to live here with me and be happy. But…"

"You don't want that anymore. Why?" The tears felt hot and strange on my cheeks, but they wouldn't stop. I could blame it on this body being weak and emotional but I knew the truth. I knew it was just me being afraid. But why?

"Anti…" Dark sighed, "I think there's another way for us to live together and be happy. But you have to tell me if it's possible."

"What? There is no other way. You said it yourself." I reached my hand up to him, hoping he'd help me up off the ground. He did.

"I've come up with a new possibility. But I need you to tell me if it can work." Dark said, pulling me into his arms and pressing me lightly against his chest. I loved being able to hear a heartbeat.

"Ok...what is it?"

"Can you take me to your world?"

"Why do you wanna go there?" I asked, pushing away from him slightly. "It's chaos. Plus, there are things looking to kill me there. Why would you want me to go back?"

"I want to protect you there. And it's the only way to make sure we can both live safely and in our own bodies." His red eyes were serious.

"I….You'd have to be hanging onto me when we went. And I'd need Virus to open a door for us so I'd need Mark to get in contact with Felix."

"Whoa, wait." One of Dark's eyes had gone brown, and his voice had gone slightly higher. "Felix has one too?"

"Yes. He's how I got here. Virus is a master at opening doors between our worlds and he helped me get through the one connected to Felix so that I could get to Sean." I smiled at the memory.

"Ok so...I need to contact Felix and do what? Ask for Virus?" Mark asked.

"No, Just call him and I'll get to Virus by sending a code through that alerts him."

"Is it gonna hurt Felix?"

"Not at all. Just a little static shock." I smiled.

"Fine. But...be quick." The brown eye turned red again and Dark blinked a few times before grabbing at his pockets for Mark's phone, "warn me next time…" he mumbled.

"Hopefully there won't be a next time," I whispered, nuzzling back into his chest.

I could feel him chuckle, his stray hand running lightly through my hair.

"Felix?...Ya hey! Sean had a question for you…..What me? Ya I'm ok. Just a cold haha….Ya, I'll hand him the phone, hang on." Dark said, nudging me a little.

I stood back and took the phone from him. "Hey Felix! Ya I just wanted to…" I gave a little pause as I sent energy through the phone. I heard a tiny ouch on the other side.

"Anti?" Virus this time.

"Hey man! Long time no zap."

"Ya. I'd say. I saw your body hooked up with another dude. Is that normal over here or something?"

"Ya. Humans are weird man."

Dark cleared his throat, telling me to just get on with it and ask what we needed to know.

"So uh...I got an important question."

"Shoot. You know I've got the answers to almost anything Alex."

"I need to know if it's possible for you to open another door home."

"Well ya. But why? You don't wanna go back do you?"

"I….uh….I wanna bring a friend home…"

"Don't tell me you feel for something…."

"No way! I just want to go home. It's not fun here anymore and you know I can out run those stupid bots! Just open a door for us and we'll leave through Felix. Or you can tell me how it's done and I'll just do it from here." I said, trying to bargain with him now.

"Nah man. I got ya. We'll just have to do the crossover one at a time because I…."

"That's not an option. I'm bringing a spirit with me. He needs my help crossing over or else he won't make it."

"Ah. Well. I'll just have to do everything while still in control of Felix, not a problem. Just gonna have to make sure he's in hyper sleep or something. Are you guys ready to go now or do you want me to give you an hour?"

"Hang on." I took the phone away from my ear and looked at Dark, "We can go now if you want."

"It's just that easy?" Dark said, his eyes questioning.

"Well, no. You'll need to be removed from Mark's body and come into Sean's. Or I can hand you the phone and I can jump into Mark and we can do it that way."

"Whatever is easier." Dark said, a small smile on his lips. God I loved this man.

I put the phone back up to my ear. "Vi?"

"Ya Alex? You make a decision?"

"Ya. But hang on a sec. I gotta hand you over to Dark so we can do this properly."

"Ok man. Just shock when you're ready and I'll pull you guys through."

"Deal."

I put the phone down again and looked at Dark. "Are you ready to have me in there again?"

"I am. Mark? Not so much." He chuckled.

I laughed a little. It was nice to have less tension in the air for a moment, but it came back as soon as I reached my hand up to Dark's cheek and gently gave him a little static shock. Before I knew it I was standing in his little mindscape again. Perfectly white like it had been before, save for a few dents and cracks in his wall here and there. Hang on. Scratch that. There was a giant hole in the wall. I laughed more. As I laughed I glanced around, Finding both Mark and Dark in the room with me. I smiled and walked over to them.

"Are you ready to see the hell hole I live in?" I said, diving into Dark's chest again.

"Whenever you are ready, I'll be ready. And I'll be there to protect you too. I promise." Dark said, his hand running through my hair.

"Ya ya, stop the love show. What do I need to say to Virus?" Mark said.

I looked up at him from Dark's chest. "Just tell him 'go'. He'll understand."

"Ok. I'll…"

"And keep the phone to your ear until he says it's ok to hang up. I don't want to end up stuck in between here and there." I said, interrupting him.

"Fine, fine." He said, before disappearing to take control of his own body again.

"I'm glad I met you Dark." I said, standing back and just taking his hand in mine.

"Me too, Anti." He said, a smirk on his face.

"It's Alex...my real name." I said, looking down at my feet.

His hand came down to my chin and pulled my face up to his. "Nice to meet you. I'm Damien." He said, the biggest smile I had ever seen, on his face.

I smiled too as the wall opened to our right and Virus stepped through.

"Ready?"

"Ya."

 **Mark POV**

As much as I disliked them, if me being kind was the only way to get them to leave Sean and I alone, I would do whatever they wanted. It would create the least amount of pain for everyone. And I still wasn't sure exactly the kind of damage that Anti had inflicted on Sean yet. I just really hoped that he was alright and there wouldn't be another medical bill. I had been holding the phone to my ear for what felt like hours, only silence coming from the other end. I had felt a couple of shocks earlier but I still hadn't heard anything from Virus on the other end. I was starting to believe that they had just tricked me, but then his voice came again.

"Alright. You can go ahead and hang up Mark. And sorry for the wait. I had to help them through the other door as well, but it's all good now. I'll give you Felix back if you want." Virus said.

"Nah. I'll just hang up. Thanks for the help though." I said, giving a deep sigh.

"No problem." And the line went dead.

I sighed again and stuck my phone back into my pocket. It was over. For the most part anyway. As soon as my phone was away I rushed over to Sean, who was still on the floor but against the wall now. I went to my knees and listened for his breathing. It was slow and shallow but it was still there. Good. I started to look over his body, moving his shirt to get a better look at the damage I was sure was there. Sure enough, deep black bruises lined his rib cage and went down his side. I poked at the bruises softly and watched as he winced and his eyes fluttered open. Crystal clear blue stared at me. I loved those eyes.

"Mark?" He breathed.

"Shh. You've got some broken ribs, I think. So just save your breath, I'll take you to the hospital but I've gotta pick you up first ok?" I smiled at him.

"Ok.." Sean winced again.

I slowly slid my arms underneath him, trying to cause him as little pain as possible. Scooping him up into my arms proved to be harder to do without hurting him then I thought it would. By the end I had apologized several times but I had successfully picked him up bridal style and was able to walk out the door and to my car with him.

"You'll be ok Sean. We'll just say you fell out of a tree or something ok?" I said.

I didn't get an answer.

"Sean?" I looked back at him, he had passed out again in the back seat. "Shit."

Without a second thought I drove out of my driveway and to the nearest hospital, hoping there wasn't any other serious damage.

 ***Months later***

It's been 6 months since Dark left me for good. And things have been different. Not different in a bad way or anything but I'm still trying to cope with this sudden emptiness that he left behind. And although I have Sean, he doesn't fill the spot completely. Hopefully that would change soon though.

I tossed the ring box into the air again, catching it when it came back down. I hummed a little song as I walked the short distance back to my new house, we had moved about a month ago, and thought about how I was going to ask Sean the most important question he'd ever have to answer. I smiled at the thought of his reaction. We had been through a lot but I was sure he was ready for this. His nightmares had gotten fewer and better, although sometimes he still stared at himself in the mirror as if he was seeing something that wasn't there. Occasionally I'd catch him staring at his scars again. The last bit of damage that Anti had done to him had left him with 4 broken ribs, a punctured lung, and a concussion. He had been in the hospital for 3 weeks before they let him out for recovery at home for another month before he was allowed to do anything extensive again. When he stared at the scars though, I always made sure I was there to comfort him about them and let him know that everything was different now and that I wasn't going to let anything like that happen to us again.

I walked through our front door and kicked my shoes off before wondering into the rest of the house. I could smell something cooking so I headed for the kitchen. Sure enough, as I entered the room I could see Sean standing over the stove, cooking bacon on a skillet. I loved his love of bacon. I smiled and walked up behind him, shoving the ring box into my pocket and wrapping my arms around his waist, startling him slightly.

"You shouldn't do that when someone is working over a hot flame." He muttered.

"But you're so cute when you're cooking." I said as I kissed his neck.

"Mark...let me finish this before I start on you." He said, a teasing tone to his voice.

"I'm already 'started' Sean, and I have a surprise for you." I whispered against his ear.

"If it's your dick in a box with a red ribbon around it again, I'm going to punch you."

I couldn't help but laugh, that had been his valentines gift. "No. It's not that. But do me a favor and turn around." I let go of him and scooted back a little before getting on one knee and pulling the ring box out of my pocket.

His face when he turned around went from confusion, to surprise, to happiness and love. I smiled as I watched him cover his face with his hands. I opened the box and revealed a beautiful black titanium ring with a silver inlay down the middle. I opened my mouth to start the speech I had worked on but didn't get a chance before Sean was on his knees with his arms around my neck.

"Yes!" he said.

"Yes? I didn't even ask anything yet." I chuckled, wrapping him in a hug.

"I don't care. I know the question and my only answer is yes." Sean said, I could feel his whole body shaking with either excitement or because he was possibly crying with happiness, either way I was happy. I hugged him tight to me.

"After everything that's happened I'm glad I still have you. I love you Sean." I said

"I love you too, Mark. And you know, I still find myself thinking about what happened to them." Sean said, scooting away from me slightly and sticking his hand out for me to put the ring on.

"Ya. I do too." I said, slipping the ring on his finger, "But I have you now so nothing else matters because **everything's alright.** "

 ***Months earlier, in Anti's world. Anti POV***

After coming to the other side I stopped to catch my breath, my hand still holding tight to Darks. I could hear him gasping behind me as he came through. But we didn't have time to stand there long. As we stood there I could hear a sort of siren begin to sound. It was like a noise I had never heard before, but it made me want to run. But before I could, thousands of cryptolockers were around us. I smiled, I knew they were there for me but they weren't gonna catch me.

"Hey Dark?" I said.

"Ya?" he answered, still trying to catch his breath.

"Can you run?"

"For you?" he said, grasping my hand tighter, "I'll run to the end of the world."

I smiled and winked at a nearby cryptolocker.

"RUN!"

{Thank you everyone for hanging on through these months of nothing. Well here it is. The good ending. No one dies and everyone finds love and ends up happy. Just like it should be. I hope everyone enjoyed this one and a reminder that there is one more ot come. As always I'll leave our tumblr information and the link to the twitch channel that we will be using to do the live Q/A. I hope you guys check both of them out! Thank you for reading and as always I'll see you in the next chapter!} -AN

Twitch: www . twitch . tv / bullett6756 (Just remove the spaces.)

Tumblr: we-write-septiplier . tumblr


	25. Original

Mark POV

Hitting the wall again and again was beginning to wear me down. I was sure that I could break through to the other side but I was starting to lose hope in reaching Sean in time.

"Come on Mark! You wanna see him alive right?!" Dark taunted me from the other side, his voice barely heard through the wall.

"I'm going to pin you in here when I get out!" I said, fully knowing that even if I succeeded in that, that I'd only have a few minutes to help Sean before Dark was able to take full control again.

I groaned as the soreness in my arms increased. But I had to get through. I had to get to Sean before Anti could hurt him more, or even kill him. I hit the wall again. And again, until the crack formed a hole. And with that hole came a stream of light. I backed up and ran myself into the wall shoulder first. Bang. Again. BANG. once more. THUD. I went through the wall and landed on the floor behind it. Once my senses started to come back from the impact with the floor, I heard laughing.

"Wow. You made quite an entrance. I bet you're tired." Dark taunted me.

"Not yet." I said, picking myself up, "I refuse to rest while you're still standing."

"Well that's bold of you Mark but I don't think you'll make it that far."

"Try me…"

I lunged towards him, fist ready to strike at any opportunity. It connected with a wall. The wall that Dark had previously been leaning against. I blinked, confused. There was no way he could move out of the way that fast. But he had. As soon as I hesitated, there was a hand yanking back on my hair, pulling me back against a solid body.

"Think you're so quick huh Mark? Think you can beat me that easy?" He snickered.

"No." I said through the pain, "I just need to give Sean enough time to fight back."

"He's probably already dead Mark. So give up!"

"Never!"

 **Sean POV**

I thought I could see the end again. I had failed in keeping control and was pulled out again. But I wasn't immediately pushed into anything new. I was kept in Anti's creepy psych ward for a few minutes so he could beat me to a pulp again. But I wasn't going to let him.

After he hit me in the gut again, I fell to my knees. From there I stared up at my doppelganger and spit blood onto the floor. I wasn't going to let him win this time. I couldn't let him force me into another trap. So I stood and faced him.

"Well aren't you a daring little fuck!" He cackled at me, his voice losing it's somewhat human quality.

"I'm not gonna let you win Anti." I said, bracing myself for another attack.

"Well then! I'll just have to f͝o͢͢͠r͏će̵ ҉̧͞y͞ou̡͢͝ ͞ţ͏̵o҉ ̷̢ś̷ta͘y̛͘͟ d̨͘͝o̶̢w̢͡n̨͘!̧" His voice finally cracking.

Anti ran at me, throwing a hand around my throat and picking me up into the air before slamming me down onto an autopsy table he had made appear. The cold metal shocked my body, making it tell me to jump up and run away but I couldn't. Anti's hold on me was strong and I knew I couldn't try to counter it. So I struggled to grab anything I could that was at the sides of the table.

"Oh no Seany boy!" Those are for ME to͏͡ ̢͞p̸̧̕l̕͟҉a̛͝y̸ ̡͏wįt̵̨h̡." Anti said, laughing his maniacal laugh, "B̢͝ù̡t I̡'̨l͟͟l͘ ̨lȩ͡t ̕͏y͟o̸͝ù҉͘ ̴̡k͘now̛͜ ̀͞w̸h̴́a̛͘͝t ̧̕i̧͟͞t ̷̧͡f́҉ȩ͠e҉l̕ś̕ ҉li͝k̵҉e!̛͞͡"

Only what I could assume to be a scalpel, was plunged into my side, immediately causing me to cry out in pain. But it wasn't until it sliced down to my hip did I become afraid of what was going to happen to me.

"Doesn't that feel G͏̢̛R̵E͠͏҉A͏̨͞T̵!" Anti shouted, pulling the small blade out and plunging it into the top of my thigh.

I screamed this time as the blade was pulled down my leg, to my knee. I was going to die here unless I could grab something. My fingers were still searching the edges of the table to find something.

"This is what you get for trying to k̢̛e̵e̛̕p̨̕ m͝e̸̛͟ ̴c͝ǫ́҉ǹ̕t͜a̡͠i̸͞͏ne͜͠d ͏̷Se̶á͘͘n̷͘͏!̶" he said, this time stabbing the middle of my rib cage.

I was beginning to feel just how much blood was pouring out of me, and it wasn't a good feeling. But my fingers had finally found the handle of something, something bigger than just the scalpel Anti was currently using. With a firm grip on what I sure was another blade, I swung up with it with as much energy as I had, slicing clean through half of Anti's upper arm.

It took him a few seconds to realize what had happened but after that, he screamed an unearthly sound. Something so deep and mechanic like that it chilled me to the bone. But I didn't have time to be scared. I needed to act. I needed to finish the job and be done with this virus once and for all.

I threw myself off of the table and onto my weak legs, the cut on the right one burning, but I stood my ground. My left leg took most of my weight and my right arm tried to hold my side together as my left hand held the butchers knife I had picked up from the table, the end of it was dripping with blood.

"So you do bleed." I said, a smirk crossing my face.

"Y̶̴Ờ̡͘͝Ú̷͜ ̴̀͘͝L̷I̴̸̛͝Ţ̵́͡T̡̡́L̡͘͢É̛͟ ̷̸̷͘͞B̛I͟͏T̷̶͜͟͝Ć̴͘͢͜H̸҉!́͡ ̵̛҉I̸̕͟'̶̡̨L̵̀L͏͝ ̡͞҉͞K̨̢̡͞͏I̸̸̛L͜Ļ͡ ͏Y҉̶͝O̸̵̧͟͟Ù̶̧͡ ̴̶͘͡F̴̢̛́͝O҉̷R̷̸̨͡ ̧̛́͠͝T̸̨H̶̷̛̀͞A҉̕T͡҉̛!҉́͟͞!̷̷̸̧͘!̢͟" Anti screamed, his eyes turning a neon color and multiple shadows coming off of his back.

"Come at me!" I yelled.

With a roar, the virus learched at me. The shadows forming into more hands to grab me with, but before any of them could, I slashed through them. I fought my way to Anti before he even understood what was happening, and when I was right there in his face, I took the butchers knife across his chest, and then plunged it into the space between his ribs. He stopped. The shadow hands that were left seemed to melt away. His eyes went to their normal color again, and then dulled as I let go of the knife and let him fall to the floor, presumably dead. I took a moment to breath, and watched as everything, including Anti himself, blinked around me as if it were all an illusion. I fell forward onto my hands, onto the carpet of Mark's recording room, clutching my side as blood seeped from it, my chest, and my leg. I was going to die here, I was sure of that. But I had to know something first. I couldn't die knowing Dark would win. I looked around me, looking for Mark's body. It was halfway across the room, leaned up against the wall. He was still breathing. I smiled and tried to scoot myself over to him, wincing with every movement.

"Mark.." I said, my voice weak.

"Mark." I tried again, louder this time as I got closer to his body.

"Mark!"

 **Mark POV**

I could hear him yelling for me. Sean was alive! He had beaten Anti! Now all I had to do was beat Dark and we could be free of them. I picked myself up from my spot on the ground, wiping blood away from my mouth.

"Is that all you got?" I said, staring at my doppelganger.

But something wasn't right with him. Dark looked distracted by something. His eyes were wide and a hand was clutching his chest. He looked to be in pain or shock of some sort, maybe both. I stepped towards him, and still he didn't seem to notice me.

"Dark?" I said.

Nothing. He just continued to stare at the ground.

"Damien?" I asked.

In a flash he had ripped a hole in his shirt and was examining a spot on his chest, the spot where a heart would be if he had one. Instead there was a hole shaped like one. I heard him mumble something.

"What happened? You've always had that hole." I said, approaching him.

"No…" he said.

"What…."

"He's dead….Anti is…." Dark mumbled, looking up at me. His normally fierce red eyes, dull and tear filled.

"What do you mean he's….?" I started to ask but Dark just vanished. Not in-control-again-vanished, but somewhere else in me vanished.

I blinked and I was in my recording room. I breathed a sigh of relief for a second before looking around for Sean. I only had to look for a few seconds before I found him at my feet, drenched in blood and not moving.

"Sean!" I said, hurriedly scrambling to him to see if he was alive. As I got to him I could barely see his chest moving as he breathed. That wasn't good. And as I moved even closer I could see that his eyes were closed. That was worse.

"Sean?" I said, shaking him slightly, "Please wake up."

I pulled him into my arms and watched as his eyes slowly opened, as if his mind didn't want to wake up. I watched him smile at me, his blue eyes ever so slightly dull.

"Hi Mawk…" He said, his voice rough and quiet.

"Shhh. Don't say anything. I'm going to call an ambulance." I said, pulling him closer and looking around for my phone. It was across the room.

"Mawk….you don't need to do that. I won't make it." Sean said.

"Don't say that." I whimpered, my eyes beginning to fill with tears, "Don't….say that. You'll make it. I promised to protect you….I can't just let you die…"

"It's ok Mawk….you'll be ok. I promise." His hand reached up and graced my cheek.

I placed my hand on top of his to keep it there. "There's so much I haven't told you….so much we haven't done."

"It'll be ok….I promise." His voice was getting weaker.

"I….I love you…." I cried.

"I….love you too…." He breathed.

"Sean?" I looked down at him, his eyes had closed again and I didn't get an answer.

Scared, I leaned forward to see if I could hear him breathing, when I couldn't, I looked for other signs that he was alive. I didn't find any. Sean was gone. I pulled him closer to my chest and laid my head against his chest as best I could as I cried.

I'll never love again…

 ***Months later***

I pulled up my recording agent and fired up my camera. I waved at the camera and started my intro.

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier and today…." I hadn't posted a video in months. I thought I was ready to do it... but the tears were rolling down my face again. I tried to hold them back but I just couldn't. "Today I can't do this. I'm sorry."

I reached up to turn my camera off but then decided to keep it on. They needed to know what had been going on with me.

"I'm sorry….that I've been gone. I'm sorry I've said nothing about him or….what happened. But I can't just keep trying to keep it all in and just give you all a blank face. I'm tired of holding it in." I felt the tears coming down my face.

"Jack…..Sean was a great man. And I loved him. But he's gone now and I have to face that reality just as much as you have to. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you all."

I could feel my body shaking with the tears as they poured out of my eyes, and I slumped forward. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, I just stood there in front of the camera and cried. I don't know how long I was standing there crying but it felt good to just let it out. Eventually I looked back up at the camera and tried to say more, but couldn't find the words.

"I'm sorry. I can't...I can't be in this place anymore." I said, taking my headphones off and stopping the recording before running out of the recording room.

I barely stopped enough to grab my shoes before running out of the house and onto the sidewalk. It was raining, but I didn't care. I just needed to get away. I ran through the storm and away from my house. I ran down one sidewalk after another until I was sure I was lost. I ran until….I slammed into someone and knocked the both of us on our asses.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going next time!" The voice of a female brought me out of my dark world. I had run into the city. I could hear cars and busy people all around me.

"I...I'm sorry." I stammered, "Let me grab this for you." I said as I grabbed the umbrella she had dropped on the ground and handed it to her.

I stopped in my tracks. The woman before me was beautiful. Her hair was blonde and long, her eyes were a brown. She wore a shirt with a green alien face on it and jeans. I was staring wasn't I?

"Hey! Aren't you gonna help me up?" She said.

"Oh...ya! I'm sorry...I've...been in a daze all day." I said, extending my hand to her.

She took it and I helped her to her feet, pulling her a little too close to me. I handed her the umbrella and started to walk away.

"Hey! Wait!" She called after me.

"I'm sorry...I...I need to go home."

"No one runs blindly like that and then just goes home." She said, grabbing my arm gently. "Why don't I buy you a coffee and introduce myself as a new friend?"

"I….I'd like that. Thank you. I'm Mark." I said, as she began pulling me in the direction of a cafe.

"I'm Amy." She said with a smile.

Hearing her name stirred something in me that I hadn't felt in a long time.

 _Welcome back Damien._ I thought.

{Thank you guys for reading this all the way to the end. I know it was a long time coming and for those of you who read all the way through, even through the long waiting periods and shit, thank you. I hope that, even though I'll be moving onto new things now, that you'll still try to read what else I have. And if you don't then thank you for reading this one. This ending is sad but it is the one that I originally had planned for this story. But, Ash talked me out of it and you now have your choice of endings. So, which ever one you choose as 'your ending', thank you for reading. Once again, we'll be having a stream Q/A in the next couple of days, we'll have an announcement on what time(s) on our tumblr and if I need to I will put in an AN about it just so it gets to everyone. But, as always. Thank you for reading. And I'll see you in the next one. Bye bye.} -AN


End file.
